


The Winter Soldier Goes Public: Part Two

by The Notorious Trollop Vo the Terrible (Voishen)



Series: The Domestic Lives of Superheroes [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Drama, Family Feels, M/M, Mpreg, Nursing, Omega Bucky Barnes, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 74,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voishen/pseuds/The%20Notorious%20Trollop%20Vo%20the%20Terrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the disastrous events of The Winter Soldier goes public, Bucky and Steve's relationship is fractured. Bucky's self loathing hurts him daily but not as much as the distance he's put between himself and his mate. The isolation from society isn't helping either. To recover and regain his old life, Bucky must come to terms with his own body and reaffirm the things he learned about himself in The Winter Soldier Becomes a Parent. </p><p>The Winter Soldier Goes Public is required reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Discussion of events that could be interpreted as a miscarriage. The characters interpret it as such, though I am not confirming this to be accurate.

_“Tonight’s top story is the attack on an elementary school here in New York. And not just any elementary school, the school where Steve Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes send their children. While disaster was striking all over the world, the Rogers family children were the real target. The school has asked that their name not be broadcasted for the safety of it’s students and faculty. What we can say is this: At 9:30 am this morning the Rogers children’s school was invaded by four dozen highly trained assassins belonging to the same organization that captured and tortured James Barnes for seventy years. It’s unclear what their motives were at this time, although the evidence suggests this was either a kidnapping or an attempt on the children’s lives. Amazingly none of the students at the school were harmed. The scene ended in a massacre of the assassins themselves. Several known vigilantes came to the aid of the children including Hell’s Kitchen’s Daredevil. It seems New York’s Superhero community takes care of its own. The rest of the story is still being uncovered. We’d like to remind you all that their safety does depend on our digression. Here at CNN Nightly News we strive to tell you the story without harming those who defend us. We’ll update you when we have more information.”_

.oOo.

_“It’s officially been three months since the attack that has left our heroes reeling. There has been no sign of Captain America or his family since the attack on the children’s elementary school in January. Although the public has been assured this is not a kidnapping, no other information has been given at this time. Some concerns have been raised about what this means for Captain America’s career as a superhero. With us tonight is Dr. Dylan Hunter from the Smithsonian Institute to tell us what he thinks about this crisis.”_

.oOo.

**Deep In the Canadian Wilderness**

                 “GO AWAY!” Sasha screams at the top of her lungs. The raccoon bursts out of the hen house followed closely by three angry hens. The raccoon climbs up the chicken wire fence and flees once he gets to the other side. Sasha furiously shoos him with a broom. Bucky takes aim at the animal from the porch. Sasha looks up abruptly. “No! Mamma don’t!”

                 Bucky lowers his gun and gives her a disapproving look. “If you don’t want it to come back, the easiest way is just to kill it.”

                 “He was just doing his thing, though. He doesn’t know any better. Where’s Daddy? Maybe he could put a roof on the chicken pen. That’d keep him out, right?”

                 “Is everybody okay!?” Steve says as he comes sprinting from the woods. He’d been out getting firewood.

                 “It was just the raccoon again.” Jamie explains. He’s sitting on the porch reading a book. His reading skills have improved massively in the time he’s had to concentrate on improving them.

                 “Oh…” Steve takes a deep breath. “Sasha you scared me.” He admonishes.

                 “Sorry, he was in there eating the eggs again. I should clean that up, I’m sure it’s a mess.” Sasha carries her broom inside and goes to get some gloves.

                 Bucky gulps and meets eyes with Steve for only a fraction of a second before his disappears into the cabin fiddling with the zipper on his heavy coat. He’s shutting Steve out again right before his eyes. He follows Bucky into the house.

                 “Hey Buck, you got any ideas on how to keep the animals away?” Steve asks from the entryway. Bucky was about to slip into the bedroom when Steve caught him. Bucky doesn’t look at him.

                 “You could try peeing around the perimeter.”

                 “You’re kidding, right?” Steve chuckles awkwardly. Sasha squeezes past him grumbling to herself.

                 “Nah, it works. Mark your territory. They can smell you’re an alpha in your piss. Works on wolves and foxes, why not raccoons?” Bucky gives Steve one little glance. His eyes beg for forgiveness. “I’m sorry, I’m not feeling so good again. I’m going to lie down for a while.”

                 “Yeah, you do that Buck.” Steve tries to smile reassuringly but he knows he just looks sad. Bucky nods and disappears into the dark bedroom. Steve looks at the cases of water bottles they have stacked up in the corner. He sighs. “Challenge accepted, I guess.”

.oOo.

                Bucky lays down on Steve’s side of the bed. He drags the alpha’s pillow right up to his face and inhales the scent of him in deep, needy breaths. It takes him over a minute to be satisfied. Once he feels light headed but also satiated, he lingers with his face pressed into the dark blue pillowcase.

                It feels wrong to miss someone _right there_ but he can’t help it. He doesn’t want Steve to touch him like he’s the most precious thing in the universe. He can’t handle being loved like that, not when he hates himself so God damned much. Steve doesn’t see why. How could he? Steve only ever sees the best in him. Even when he was a mindless killing machine, Steve still loved him. Somehow he managed to live in denial for a few years but the fact is, Bucky is a broken piece of useless, marred flesh. He was better off when all that he was, was The Winter Soldier. The Winter Soldier would have never been so weak. He never would have given in to the longing Bucky had. Now that he’s grown a heart he can’t protect it anymore. He can’t protect his children, he can’t protect himself, and he can’t protect Steve. He has a list as tall as he is of all the things that went wrong during the incident. There were so many little errors that almost killed everything he loves. He looks back on the things he did and cringes. His stomach hurts.

                He curls up into the fetal position and grits his teeth. He hates his body. He hates it for everything that’s been done to it to make it not his and he hates it because despite all of that it still isn’t enough. He was so happy when he thought… The look on Steve’s face when he told him he wanted to have another child will haunt him forever. Steve was beside himself with joy. He took that away from him. He couldn’t stay safe and he killed it. He’ll always hate himself for that. He doesn’t want his precious mate to be tarnished by his inadequacy. He wishes there was something he could do to make Steve see how unworthy he is. He tries every day to think of a way to make Steve not care. It feels like a hot blade in his chest to do it but he won’t give up. He’s got to protect him somehow. He doesn’t know what’s happening to his body. He might be going crazy or he might be dying. Either way he has to protect Steve from it somehow. So far the best method he’s found is silence.

.oOo.

                Since Clint is still recovering and Cap is MIA, Thor generously offered to stay awhile after he showed up to help out of nowhere. He’s spent the past three months lounging around and sight-seeing. He’s never had the opportunity to do that while on earth and he’s taken to it like a pig in mud. Apparently the only thing the Asgardian _King_ is better at than fighting is slacking off.

                No one is talking about the elephant in the room. Just when Jane was starting to look into wedding dresses, all of a sudden her ex-boyfriend shows up. It was devastating. Undeniably Thor showing up was a blessing but it still felt like a wet blanket to Jane. Bruce didn’t care about Thor’s arrival much. He figured if worst comes to worst he and Thor will go duke it out in a desert or something. The only question then was when to tell him. Jane had wanted to forestall it as long as possible. For whatever reason, three months later Bruce and Jane finally worked out that this would be the day they’d tell him about their engagement.

                It’s breakfast time and Thor is lounging in front of the TV eating…everything. He’s even worse than Steve and Bucky. The peanut gallery has casually gathered around the kitchen or somewhere else in the living room so they can observe the thing which is about to happen. Bruce has no idea what to expect from this encounter. He fidgets with his glasses as he approaches the enormous, blond god. Thor looks up from dunking a Poptart in Nutella.

                “Good morning my friend! Sleep well?” He says before biting off half the Poptart.

                “Sure did. Did you…” Bruce looks at the mess of blankets and the nest that Thor has made on the couch. Thor doesn’t appear to have moved from his spot in hours. “Sleep here?”

                “I did! It was glorious! I must find a way to make this television in Asgard. We could have so many useful tools for just the low price of dollars nineteen ninety-five. Is that a low price for your monetary system?”

                “In the United States it’s alright.” Bruce sits down on one of the couches that Thor and his snacks aren’t spread all over. Thor abandons the Nutella and Poptarts for some salty potato chips.

                “I see. I tried to call and offer them gold for a fascinating block that chops but they kept asking if I am a credit to my card. It was very confusing. I decided the block that chops was not worth it.” He answers with his mouth full of chips.

                From behind Thor the peanut gallery is looking restless. Tony is casually pouring then re-pouring his coffee. Jane is fidgeting by the counter with a bowl of cereal in her hands. Clint and Natasha are snuggled together on an armchair watching the scene like content cats. They’re more expectant than restless. It was part of the plan that Darcy would be absent from this.

                “So what is the great spectacle that I am missing?” Thor says as he finishes his bag of chips and moves on to a cup of noodles. Thor smiles at his friends, letting them know they’ve been caught.

                “I guess the easiest way to say this is just to spit it out. Jane and I are getting married.” Bruce says calmly. The room braces for Thor’s reaction. Thor finishes slurping up his noodles and licks his lips.

                “I know.”

                “What?” Everyone asks at almost the same time. They’ve all been extremely careful to avoid any indication of it since Thor has arrived.

                Thor chuckles to himself. His right eyebrow twitches as he stirs the hot broth in his Styrofoam cup. “I’ve been keeping an eye on all of you for many years now. There was a celebration on Asgard on the day of your Christmas in honor of your engagement.”

                “You knew this whole time and you didn’t say anything?” Jane asks in a pitchy voice.  “Why?!”

                Thor frowns. “Because I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to know. I take no offense to your engagement but I thought perhaps you would find my knowledge of your affairs uncomfortable. I was trying to be considerate.”

                “Oh.” Jane covers her eyes. “I- I’m sorry I’ve just been stressing out over nothing for three months.” Jane’s hands shakes as she rests one on the counter and the other one runs through her hair.

                “Do not trouble yourself over it. I never had any expectation that you’d remain loyal to me after what became of me.” Thor shakes his head.

                “What happened?” Bruce asks concernedly.

                “I…” Thor stops and purses his lips. “My life is no longer my own. I am King of Asgard and I am… busy.”

                “You don’t look busy to me.” Tony notes. He’s getting really tired of Thor and his newfound tendency to trail off during the interesting bits. Thor looks down at himself in his nest of blankets and junk food. He sighs deeply and decompresses into the heap.

                “Would you believe me if I told you it has been nine years since the last time I had the opportunity to be so idle?” They would.

                “What have you been doing for the past nine years?” Bruce asks.

                “The job of two with help from no one.” Thor rubs his eye until the lower lid pulls downward in a most unattractive fashion. The geniuses in the room are about to put it together when suddenly a thunderous booming noise comes from the roof. Thor laments while the rest of them flinch.

                “Attack?” Clint asks.

                “Bifrost. I thought I smelled it. Wait here.” Thor gets up and walks to the stairs that will take him to the roof.

.oOo.

                Steve has drank seven water bottles in the past hour. He paces around the line between their yard and the forest waiting for his kidneys to get with the program. Billy woke up from his nap which means Bucky called off his nap to take care of Billy. Bucky currently sits on the porch with Billy playing blocks while the two year old babbles some kind of story. Sounds of cooking filter through the screen door. The twins are making lunch today. It’s March and the weather is forgiving enough that the door sometimes gets left open so that the heat from the wood stove will waft out. They still haven’t mastered balancing the heating yet. Roger sighs from his spot in his bed. Roger’s bed is either outside on the porch or by the couches depending on the time of day. Currently he’s by Bucky’s side. He perks his ear up but not his head when Steve rounds the corner and comes within twenty feet of the porch.

                Steve looks up from the ground and smiles at his mate every time he makes a revolution. Bucky watches him as he paces and gives him a bleary smile back every time Steve looks at him. He tells himself that this kind of intimacy isn’t going to hurt anything. He has to give him something. Biologically it’s probably not possible to completely disconnect from Steve like he should.

                Billy looks between his parents and sees this as some sort of opportunity. He gets up on his feet and bolts over to his father.

                “Oh hey!” Steve says, bending down to catch the toddler when he comes barreling into him.

                “Adda!” Billy chirps triumphantly. Steve hoists him up into his arms. It feels uncomfortable with so much water in him but he ignores it so he can hold his youngest.

                “Boo Ba, why the sudden visit?” Steve asks his son. Their noses touch for a second before Billy starts laughing mischievously and patting Steve’s face. One corner of Bucky’s mouth upturns but he stays put on the porch.

                “Why isses no Momma kisses?” Billy asks in his baby lisp. Steve and Bucky both feel the sting of his meaning.

                “What?” Steve says not quite believing Billy could grasp a concept like the distance that’s grown between him and Bucky.

                Billy kisses his hands several times with gusto then whines. “No kisses id Ommy?” Steve’s look of surprise falls to something much lonelier, which seems to upset Billy further. He whimpers.

                Bucky’s nostrils flare. If this goes on another minute he’s going to damn it all and go kiss his mate just for Billy’s sake. The Winter Soldier would allow that. He could kiss Steve for the sake of their baby. That would be a valid loophole. The door to the cabin opens.

                “Umm.” Jamie clears his throat in the doorway. He probably overheard that little exchange. “The food is done. We should eat before it gets cold.”

                “Food time!” Steve says, snapping to a silly face for Billy. Billy laughs once before Steve is cradling him to his shoulder and bringing him into the cabin.

                Lunch is quiet like usual. All of their meals are in close to silence. They fill the void by watching a movie. They don’t have a dining table so they sit on the two couches by the TV. It’s a snug arrangement. There’s only about six feet from the TV to the couch but it’s cozy and they like it. Usually Sasha and Steve sit on one couch and Bucky, Jamie, and Billy sit on the other. Tonight though Jamie takes a seat next to his sister.

                Steve slowly sits down next to Bucky with his plate in hand. He tries to keep as much space between them as possible for Bucky’s sake. There’s scarcely six inches between their hips. Steve and Bucky do their best not to look at each other while they eat. Sasha hits to remote to turn the movie on. It’s some show from the seventies set in the nineteen thirties about a beautiful male omega stopping at nothing to free his friend from a human trafficking ring. Sasha and Jamie mock the period appropriate language that gets used. They’re pretty comical. Steve cracks up a couple of times when he really shouldn’t but the twins are just too funny. Bucky lets Billy down once he’s done with his dinner. He goes to the dog for cuddles first thing. Roger Rogers adjusts himself so there is room for them both on his bed. Bucky glances at Steve. He wants to fit himself against his side so his mate will put an arm over his shoulders and rub his side. Bucky would gorge himself on that marvelous scent while he nuzzles his face into Steve’s neck and kiss until he leaves bright red patches.

                But then he remembers their baby crying. He remembers the blood that trickled down between his legs while Steve tried to patch him up. He sees how afraid Steve was. How many times does he have to almost die in front of him? He remembers sobbing in the hospital while they cut him open during surgery. After they were done patching up the damage, Steve asked him if he wanted them to check about the pregnancy. Bucky had shook his head and laughed. He laughed at Steve for his concern for their unborn child. The child that never was. That little life that was meant to be proof that their family is stronger than the evil that would do it harm. Steve wanted that life so badly and so had he. But he let it die. He told Steve there was nothing to look for and then he sat in the wheel chair so Steve could take him home. It was a rush job. Rushed on Bucky’s insistence because he was desperate to escape before the next wave of destruction hit them. He couldn’t stand to sit like a target in some hospital. Not when he’d already failed Steve so horribly. He’s failed Steve. He doesn’t deserve him.

                Bucky gets up and goes to the bedroom. He closes the door without any explanation.


	2. Chapter 2

               That night Steve makes more trips to go pee on trees than was necessary. Standing in the cold with one’s dick out is an odd way to get some time to think but it works. He makes up his mind about some things that he’d been struggling to decide on. The distinct mark of ‘mine’ on everything afterward is an added bonus. Dinner passes without Bucky’s presence. When they crowd into bed that night Bucky silently curls around his children and says nothing.

                In the morning Steve gets up early and makes breakfast. It’s oatmeal and brown sugar day. They are out of pretty much everything perishable. Today’s the day Steve runs to town. He’s got quite the list this time. He’s surprising the kids with plans for a tree fort. That means lumber. They have extra supplies from fixing up the cabin that he thinks he can use to make some nice touches. He’s drawn out plans already but he’s not going to show them until he’s got all the materials. The weather is changing which means they’re going to need some summer clothes. He’s not certain how he’s going to convince Bucky, king of layers, that it’s a good idea to shed a few but he’s sure he’ll think of something. Then of course there’s groceries. Sasha needs more feed for her chickens. He almost forgot that one. He picks up his notebook with his list in it and writes down chicken feed.

                Sasha emerges from the bedroom looking half awake. Since they got the chickens she tends to rise early to check on them. The chickens are pretty much Sasha’s thing. She rubs her sleep-filled eyes and puts on a puffy coat to go outside in.

                “Did you pee on everything?”

                “Yes I did.” Steve says with a little chuckle.

                Sasha throws on her boots and goes to check on the chickens. She comes back a few minutes later with six eggs.

                “No raccoon!” She says happily. She washes off the eggs in the sink by Steve’s side. He stirs the oatmeal and watches her proudly. She looks up at him between examining the eggs.

                “Something on your mind?” He asks. He’s getting a strong vibe from her.

                “What’s wrong with Mommy?” She says quietly so her voice doesn’t carry.

                Steve grimaces. “You mean physically or…?”

                “I mean when do we get _our_ Mommy back?”

                Steve stays quiet for a moment. “Soon I hope. Honestly, if you’re worried you should tell him. It would mean a lot to hear your concerns coming from you.”

                “Okay…”

.oOo.

                After breakfast Steve is finalizing his list. “Everybody’s getting jeans and T shirts. If it’s too cold we have stuff for that. What size are you guys now?” He looks at Sasha and Jamie.

                “I don’t know. My pants are all stretchy winter stuff. It all says small.” Jamie responds. Bucky sips some ginger tea for his usual morning nausea.

                “Um.” He says, rubbing his temple. “It depends if they have kid’s sizes or not. You guys are getting big though so maybe the smallest things you can find for adults if that’s all they have?” Bucky sizes up his kids. They are getting big fast. The twins both grew three inches last year.

                “Okay and what about you, Buck? Still a size thirty two waist?” Steve asks as he writes down stuff about the twins. Bucky doesn’t look down at himself. If at all possible he does not look at his body.

                “Yeah. Should be.” He says as he takes another drink of his tea. No one could possibly argue otherwise, Bucky must wear three layers of clothes at all times. The top most is a baggy sweater that makes him look like a shapeless blob.

                “What about Boo Ba?” Steve grins over at his youngest. He wears pants with an elastic top so they stretch over his diapers.

                “We grabbed some of his clothes so he should be fine. I’ll try to find those today while you’re gone.” Bucky grimaces and takes a drink of tea.

                “They might be out in the plastic bins in the shed.”

                “I’ll start there once my stomach stops rebelling.” Bucky smiles wryly. Steve smiles back and takes his list.

                “Okay see you guys about five.”

                “Bye Daddy.” The twins say together. Bucky waves a little.

                “See you later.” Steve pulls on his coat and takes the keys to the truck. It looks like shit on the outside but it’s actually a brand new vehicle in it’s bones. Bucky stripped down a new truck they got on the way there then went to a pick-and-pull yard and found beat up stuff to replace the new. The result is a reliable truck that blends in nicely with the locals.

.oOo.

                Steve brought five thousand dollars with him on this trip. He doesn’t expect to spend even a fifth of that but he’s always careful these days. Bucky had their cashed back-pay from the army in a safe. They took it all when they left. One of the nice things about the area they’re in is everybody pays with cash. This is one of those parts of the world where nobody likes to leave a paper trail even if they aren’t technically hiding from the world.

                It takes a couple of hours to drive over a hundred miles to the town with supplies. It’s small but the isolation demands that they’ve got everything a small town needs to function. Steve gets his shopping done in about three hours. The truck is loaded up by the time he’s done. He goes to the local bank afterwards and exchanges a fifty for quarters. He has no idea how long this is going to take.

.oOo.

                The sound of the Bifrost scares the hell out of everyone except for Natasha for the second day in a row.

                “Jesus…” Tony clears out his ear. “Now what? Where’s Thor?”

                “I think he went up to the roof a little while ago.” Darcy says from the couch.

                “He was expecting this? Thanks for the warning.” Tony snaps. He hasn’t had enough caffeine yet and the hacker problem is still vexing him.

                Thor comes down from the roof a few minutes later looking grim.

                “Everyone I require your attention.” Thor says authoritatively.

                “You’ve got it, good buddy.” Darcy says pleasantly. The rest of the residents of the tower are all gathered there. All eyes are on Thor. Thor purses his lips for a pause then thinks of how he wants to say this and continues.

                “In the first year of my absence a terrible calamity befell my realm. It shouldn’t surprise you this was Loki’s doing.”

                “I thought he was dead?” Clint asks with a sneer.

                “He was not. He was masquerading as my father. The story is long but the result is simple; I am now King of Asgard and Loki is dead.”

                “I’m detecting a ‘but’ and I don’t like it.” Tony interjects.

                 “As I said,” He continues with a frown. “The Loki you knew is dead. However after his death through magics I, nor you, nor hardly anyone in the Nine understands … he was reborn.”

                The room in silent. Thor turns around and hoists the little boy that was standing behind him up onto his hip. He’s a beautiful child with deep black hair and striking sea green eyes. The people in the room can do the math. He’s probably a year older than the twins.

                “Hi.” He says nervously.

                “Everyone, I’d like you to meet my brother Loki. He’s going to be staying here with me while I am on earth.”

                Clint stands up. “Nope.”

                “Clint?” Darcy asks. Natasha gets up too.

                “Nope. No, no, no, no, nuh-uh. Not doing it. I quit. I’m done.” Clint says with his hands up as he leaves the room.

                “Barton he’s not the same-!” Thor tries to say.

                “NOPE!” Clint yells over the top of him as he disappears down the hallway. Natasha silently follows after him. It’s obvious where her loyalties stand on this. Darcy looks from her startled friends to the nine year old child.

                “Hiyah!” She says with a friendly little wave.

.oOo.

                Steve has never used a payphone before but he reads the instructions and finds it simple enough. He pays the first fee upfront and dials the number he has memorized. He sighs and squeezes his eyes shut. This feels like betrayal. He was explicitly told not to do this but at this point he can’t help it. He needs to hear a friendly voice that isn’t eight years old.

                Sam picks up the phone on the third ring. “Hello? Who’s this?”

                “Hi Sam it’s-.”

                “Oh my god, Steve!” Sam yells on the other line. “Steve I can’t-! Are you okay?!”

                “…No not really.” He’s always been honest with Sam. He sees no reason to beat around the bush with him now. He’s calling because he’s desperate.

                “Tell me- tell me whatever you need to tell me man.” Sam says sincerely.

                Steve spills it all. Everything except for where he is and the heartache about the baby comes out. He has to pay for more minutes five times before he can finally just say how he’s feeling about all of it.

                “I’m here in the middle of nowhere and it’s okay. I honestly was relieved that we were getting out of there, even more relieved that Bucky chose to bring me along. I just… I feel like there is this great big hole in my life where Bucky should be and I am totally powerless to do anything about it. I’ve been watching him fall apart for months now and every day I feel more and more like I can’t do anything. I know I should talk to him. But… I don’t think he wants to. I think he’s trying to hold me at arm’s length because he’s trying to spare me from his pain. I don’t want to be spared, Sam. I want to share that. I would suffer for the rest of my life if it meant I could be some small comfort to him. He’s the best part of my world and… I’m not losing him, I’ve lost him.” Steve is at the point of tears. His breaths are quiet and shuddering, his chin trembles, his chest and throat ache like they’re about to explode.

                “Okay first off, I would like to say that I don’t believe you’ve lost him but it does sound like he’s lost. Bucky’s a complicated guy and nobody knows him better than you. Steve, you brought him back from when he was more weapon than person. There is nothing you two can’t get through. I’ve never seen a couple as devoted to each other as you two are. Everything you do you do for him on some level. Trust me, you will get through this. I know it hurts, I haven’t heard you be so in pain in years. But I am telling you, you two mean way too much to each other for this to be permanent. You can weather this. You’ve just got to let him figure himself out and then be there for him like you were the first time he was recovering.”

                “This isn’t the same as it was back then. It’s still guilt but this time it’s more per-sonal.” Steve’s voice breaks on the last word.

                “What do you mean?”

                “Before this all happened we decided-.” He takes a shaky breath. “We were going to have another baby.”

                Sam stays quiet on the other end of the line for a moment. He’s measuring his words carefully. “This is because he lost a baby. I’m sorry I compared this to that. This is a lot different.”

                “Yeah.” Steve croaks. “It’s okay I-we never told anyone. You didn’t know.”

                “I don’t know how to help you with this. I’ve never had anything even remotely like that happen to me. I can ask some people if you are willing to call back. What, you said you make a run to town every two weeks? I can make some calls before then. I won’t say anything about you and Bucky, of course.”

                “I’d appreciate that. I’m pretty clueless here too.”

                “Take care of yourself Steve. You can’t do much but you can do that. You gotta be strong so that when he needs you, you can take his weight.”

                Steve chuckles sadly. “I’d do it even if he’d take me down with him.”

                “I know. That’s what I’m worried about. I’ll make those calls. You get back to your family.”

                “Thank you so much, for everything. You’re a good friend.”

                “You’re very welcome. See you man.”

                “Bye.” Steve hands up the phone and takes a deep breath. He feels guilty for doing that but better for getting all of that off his chest. He’s interested to see what Sam will come up with as well. Sam’s never let him down before. If he can rely on anybody for this, it’s him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! This is so unrelated but I have big news about my sims! XD! Jamie has his first boyfriend(my sims are at a time period ahead of this one) They are so fuckin cute I can't stand it. The lucky lad is Remy and Rogue's son, Jean. That's pronounced the French way btw. He's named after Remy's adopted father Jean Luc Lebeau. He's freaking gorgeous. As is Jamie of course. Still working on Sasha. Billy and...someone are both still kids. Steve and Bucky have the highest level of intimacy possible. Also my Bucky sim is ridiculously accurate and a total babe. Follow my tumblr and I will eventually post les pictures! 
> 
> The Trollop's Tumblr: http://thenotorioustrollop.tumblr.com/  
> Oh and also here's another angst chapter. You're welcome.  
> -The Trollop


	3. Chapter 3

                It’s noon by the time Bucky feels up to sorting through bins for baby clothes. The sun’s out today. His many layers are a bit less comfortable than usual. He doesn’t know how he’s going to keep shielding himself in a couple weeks. The shed is out in front of the cabin a few meters. They use it to store the bulky bins that they still haven’t dealt with since they moved. Bucky hasn’t seen the inside of it since they first got there. He opens the door and is taken back by what he sees. In the corner of the shed there is a rug and a chair and a thick wool blanket. There’s a jar full of pens and pencils set on a little table that has Steve’s closed sketch book laid out on it. Bucky blinks a couple of times. A little voice in his head says if he paid attention once in a while he’d have known about this. While Bucky’s been sleeping, Steve has been busy.

                He temporarily forgoes looking for Billy’s clothes in favor of slipping into Steve’s nest. He sits down and puts the wool blanket over his lap like he imagines Steve would. The sketchbook is too tempting to pass up. He flips to the first page and smiles. Steve’s been drawing their kids again. They’ve been one of his favorite subjects since they were born. Steve draws them just as beautiful as they are. He even included the little dimple in Boo Ba’s cheek. His little teeth peek out from a smile. There’s more sketches of the scenery in the area. He flips through those admiring each in turn. Then he flips to a page that troubles him. It’s a picture of himself completely naked. There are more of them. The scenes he’s drawn in aren’t sexual in the least. Bucky’s just going about his day as if he was perfectly comfortable being nude while he watches TV or goes for a walk in the woods. In the pictures Bucky’s body looks perfect. Steve’s had plenty of practice drawing him in all sorts of degrees of nudity so that shouldn’t come as a surprise. Bucky looks at his flat, muscular stomach in the pictures. He averts his eyes from that region and looks harder at the rest of himself. Steve drew each one of his scars in. His bond mark and the scars around the weapon are particularly focused on. He turns the page and stops. This isn’t a drawing, it’s a letter. And it’s addressed to him. He runs his fingers over Steve’s neatly printed words and begins to read.

                **Dear Bucky,**

**It’s January 23 rd and my hands are freezing but I think I’ve had worse. I thought about waking you up and telling you this in person but I don’t think you’d want to listen. You don’t seem like you’re in the talking mood lately, especially not about this. I want you to know that I had a nightmare tonight. You didn’t come home, Buck. I dreamed I was an old man sitting waiting for you to come back to me. I was sitting alone in a chair looking at my aged hands and wondering where you were and why’d you’d given up on me.**

He can’t stop reading even though he feels like he’s going to throw up.

                **Then I woke up and realized you were right there but I was still just as confused and lonely as I was in my dream. I love you so much Bucky. I watched you sleep for an hour. I wished with all my soul that you’d wake up and ask what’s wrong but you never did.**

**I don’t plan on giving this to you, I don’t want this to hurt you. I just needed to write something down to say how I feel before it eats through me. I’m going to try and get some sleep now before my fingers fall off.**

**Love,**

**Stevie**

                 Bucky turns the page and discovers more letters. He flips through page after page of them. He whimpers when he finds one dated the night before.

**Bucky,**

**I don’t know what to do. I miss you so damn much I think I’m going to get my old arrhythmia back. What I wouldn’t give for you to set your head on my chest to count my heart beats like you used to. All I can think about now is how much you must despise yourself to be putting us through this. Your punishing yourself, that’s obvious, but for what? What could you possibly have done differently? You did the best you could. _I_ was the failure! _I_ should have been there for our family! Where was I when you needed me most? Bamini! I’m so ashamed that I wasn’t there. Maybe if I had been I could have helped you. I could have been there to watch your back in that fight and you would have been fine. The baby would have been fine.**

**I know this is selfish. I know I could never, ever ask this of you. I think the thing that bothers me the most about what happened is that I never got closure. I wanted to know what happened. I don’t mean anything extensive. ~~I just~~ ~~I have no idea what I want~~. It’s just lately I think about all of the things you’ve been going through and it reminds me so much of when you were pregnant with Billy. I know your symptoms can all be explained by unrelated little things, mostly injury, but look at it from an outside perspective. You’re sick every morning, you’re tired, you’re irritable. And the most important one is obviously  you didn’t have your period! Your periods are like death, Buck. It’s so obvious I get sympathy pains every time. You didn’t have one! The only time I’ve ever seen you miss was when you were pregnant with Billy. I’ve tried to sniff your clothes to get your scent but you’re not scenting at all right now. You’re so depressed you’re not scenting. I know what I want, I want to be sure. You’re so consumed by your self-loathing that you won’t even consider the idea that maybe you are wrong. You’d be three months now. Should be pretty obvious on that frame of yours. You wouldn’t know though, you won’t even look down. **

               -  **Your frustrated, lonely mate**

**PS I’m still in love with you**

               Bucky glares at the page with his bottom lip between his teeth. Tears rolls down his cheeks. His hands are cleaned to tight fists. The knuckles on his flesh hand are white. Before he can consider what he’s doing, he picks up the sketchbook and rips out the pages with letters on them. He rips them down the center while he sniffles and snarls at the same time. He rips the pages into ever smaller bits until they’re nothing but shreds. He folds his arms on the little table and smacks his head onto them. His back shakes from the quiet sobs.

               He wants to punch Steve right in the mouth for this. It’s the most toxic thing he could have possibly done to him. He’s given him hope. Because maybe if his baby somehow survived, he isn’t the piece of garbage he feels he is. If his body managed to protect it, that might mean it’s not just a broken weapon. He would still be broken and a weapon but he’d also be something else which is far more important to him than either of those things. He wants to be that thing that he can’t put into words. He wants it for himself so he can give it to his family. If he can just be that, like he was before his children went public, then he’d be alright.

               But that’s not how it is. He isn’t that thing, he can’t be. He lost that when he lost his baby and he did lose it. Damn Steve for making him question that. He questions it even as he tries to convince himself he’s right. Shouldn’t he know? Shouldn’t he feel it or something? Maybe he would if he just looked. But that’s a much bigger leap than he’s willing to take. That’s either everything or his last shred of hope. Isn’t the reason he’s angry because Steve gave him hope? Of course it is. Because Steve is wrong and now that he’s felt better it’s going to be excruciating when it feels worse.

.oOo.

                Tony types furiously at his work station. It’s gotten so bad that he’s not even casually commanding JARVIS to do it anymore. He’s got to do this himself. He is one of the top five most brilliant minds on the planet and he can’t figure out how the hell he got hacked! This is as embarrassing as it is frustrating.

                Darcy, Jane, and Bruce come strolling into Tony’s private lab.

                “Yes fellow scientists and HR director?” Tony asks while raising an eyebrow but not taking his eyes off the screen.

                “We’re here because you’re clearly going crazy over this hacker problem.” Jane says as explanation for the intrusion.

                “I’ve never seen someone this good in my entire life. It’s like there is nothing there!” Tony digs his hands in his hair.

                “Okay but now we need you to help us with the Loki situation.” Darcy says while rocking back on her heels. “Can you just… let it go?”

                “Let it go?” Tony scoffs. “Do you have any idea how dangerous this could be for all of us?! A hacker like this could-!”

                “Tony, there is no hacker.” Bruce says calmly.

                Tony’s fingers stop moving. “What?” He says while jutting his head forward like he’s just lurched forward in a car.

                “There is no hacker. There never was.” Jane says looking sympathetic.

                “That doesn’t-HOW!?” Tony yells. “That information got out there somehow and it had to come from our systems! So how the fuck did everyone find out about this!?”

                “IT WAS ME!” Darcy laments in a shriek. She dramatically collapses onto a rolling chair only to have to stabilize herself in the middle of her tormented flop. “Crap!” The drama of the gesture has been ruined.

                “…what?” Tony says sitting stiff as one of his suits.

                “I was at home! I got an emergency notification from JARVIS saying they had just disappeared! I thought- After everything that happened it must have been a kidnapping!” She cries. “So I got on my tumblr and posted a quick call for help. I said they were missing and if you see them call Stark industries. It was up for two minutes! It was just two minutes, then somebody told me they ran away and so I took it down! I have a million followers, somebody saw it and then-! You know the rest!” Her lip trembles pathetically.

                Tony turns his head towards Bruce and Jane like the gears in his neck are grinding.

                “You two knew about this?” He says in a dangerous tone of voice.

                “She told us when you threatened to destroy her Starktech.” Bruce explains.

                “NOT MY BABIES!” She wails.

                “So… who exactly have you told about this?” Tony’s hand reaches a shaking hand up to rake through his hair. He ends up pulling on it.

                “We told everyone who would also be looking for the hacker and then we told Pepper.”

                “Pepper?” Tony wheezes.

                “She told us not to tell you. She was worried if you didn’t feel like you had something to be doing, you’d go stir crazy and try to find the Rogers family.”

                Tony looks unseeingly at his three friends. “Would you all give me a moment?” They stand there uncertainly for a beat. “In other words get the fuck out of here for the rest of the day?” Tony clarifies.

                “No problem.” Bruce says, turning on his heels.

                “You should shower.” Jane says quietly as she retreats with Bruce.

                “I’m sorry!” Darcy sniffles.

                “OUT!” Tony barks. Darcy runs after Bruce and Jane, already planning to hide her devices.

.oOo.

                Steve gets out of the truck in front of the cabin at 7:30 pm. He probably missed dinner but he can heat something up.

                “Steve.”

                Steve’s attention snaps to the sound of his mate’s voice. Bucky is standing in the doorway of the shed looking like he’s been crying that day.

                “Buck?” Steve walks towards him immediately. “Bucky are you o-?”

                “You wanna talk? Let’s talk.” Bucky says coldly as he steps inside the shed.

                Steve’s mouth hangs open slightly. The venom in his tone confuses him. He follows Bucky inside and discovers that his hideaway has been ransacked. Most notable are the ripped up pieces of drawing paper on the ground. He can see little fragments of his handwriting on them. He takes a deep breath and covers his mouth with both hands. He closes his eyes and tries to think of something to say.

                “You left this here for me to find?” Bucky asks accusingly.

                Steve lowers and hands and shakes his head. “No, not really. I left my sketchbook, my private sketchbook, alone and assumed you wouldn’t look at it without asking. Let alone _demolish_ it!”

                “You’ve always let me look at your sketchbooks! When have you ever had anything you didn’t want me to see?” Bucky snaps.

                “Don’t!” Steve holds up a hand. “Don’t you dare talk down to me about that. You can accuse me of whatever you like but don’t you dare say that I’m the one hiding things. I have given you all of the privacy you want since day one, I have been nothing but respectful of your wishes, I haven’t even talked to you in months practically! Not really, anyway! Not like we talk! Is it a crime to expect at least some degree of that same curtesy?”

                “I know I was a jerk about ripping up the journal!” Bucky yells over the top of Steve’s last words. He looks furious when he does it, his head shakes a little with the force of his emotions. “There! I admit to that! I’m sorry now can we please move on to the thing you _really_ want to talk to me about!?” He says angrily. His lip curls up in a sneer.

                Steve looks at him for a drawn out moment. “Lift up your shirt.” He says with a slight bob of his head. Bucky looks at him, absolutely horrified.

                “No!” He spits at him.

                “Bucky…” He takes a deep breath and tries to speak in a way that is assuring not hostile. It’s a tough transition to make but he does it. “I don’t care if it is there or it isn’t anymore. That’s not the part that’s bothering me. I know it’s what’s hurting you and if you’ll let me, I want to help you.”

                “What about this could possibly be more upsetting to you than that? I read your letters. You’re just as hung up on this as I am. You should be, it meant something.” He says losing some of his early hard emotion. Now he seems more weary than angry.

                “Yes it did mean something.” Steve says solemnly. “But not as much as you mean to me.” Bucky presses his mouth into a hard line and looks down at the ground. Steve takes a step forward. There is still distance between them but it’s only two steps. “The worst part about what happened has been watching what’s happened to you. You read my letters, you should know that.”

                “Steve you’re so wrong about me. I thought for a while that maybe you were right but… you’re not. After everything that Hydra did it still wasn’t enough. I’m not even a good weapon anymore I-I can’t handle you ignoring what’s wrong with such a big part of what I am. Especially when the other parts are all broken too.” They’ve started speaking softly now.

                “What’s broken, Baby Doll?” Steve asks, so badly wanting to reach out and touch his mate’s face. Bucky swallows against the lump in his throat.

                “Everything.” He says through a whimper. His eyes are so sore from crying, he doesn’t think he has it in him anymore to bawl like he did earlier. “The thing that I was before all this. I’m not that anymore.”

                “What thing?”

                “I don’t know!” Bucky says sounding exasperated. “I don’t have a name for it. I’ve just been building my whole life around it ever since the twins without ever really thinking about it.”

                “You wanna know what I think?”

                “Yes, Steve! I always want to know what you think.”

                “Not lately.” Steve says dejectedly.

                “Especially lately.” Bucky looks seriously into his eyes as he corrects him.

                Steve blinks at him a few times, just enjoying the eye contact. It’s been awhile. “I think your whole opinion of yourself changed when we had the twins. You stopped thinking of yourself as just a weapon and started focusing on caring for them. Every day since you found out about them you’ve been molding yourself into the best caretaker you could be for them. Since the word got out about the kids you’ve been questioning whether you’re good enough. Since Doom went after Billy and we lost the baby, you’ve decided you’re not.”

                Bucky cringes. His stomach is hurting him again. “I abandoned them at the school, I left Billy unguarded at SHIELD, I lost a fight I should have won. What more proof do you want that I’m not that thing?”

                “Baby, the thing you can’t put a name on is called being a good mother.” Bucky whimpers. Steve wants to hold him so badly it’s painful. “I know those were mistakes but they weren’t something you could avoid. You did the best with what you had. Nobody could have come out of that situation any better than you did. You aren’t responsible for when the bad guys come after us. You did your best, Buck. Look what you did and stop thinking about all of the things you didn’t? You protected our kids, then the friends _you_ made got them to safety. You somehow got to Billy on time to save him from a man who has literally come back from Hell itself! You were fighting with a huge disadvantage and you _did_ win. You got Billy out of there safely. _You_ saved him. I know you are disappointed about the baby but I’m not going to let that dictate the rest of our lives together. Are you?”

                “I need…” His hands twitch forward at his sides. Steve waits on baited breath for him to act or stay put. Slowly, Bucky takes two steps forward and leans his forehead against Steve’s shoulder. “You.” Steve gulps and gently rests his hands on Bucky’s back. “I’ve been trying but I can’t do this on my own. I’ve been trying to do what The Winter Soldier would do and I think you are a hell of a lot more helpful.” Steve smiles from ear to ear. That is the greatest thing he’s heard in months. Bucky looks up at Steve for a moment before making his decision. He puts his hands on Steve’s chest and tilts his head to the side, baring their bonding mark.

                “You-You want me to?” Steve asks. He practically radiating excitement. Bucky smiles reassuringly.

                “Go ahead, punk. It’s your mark ain’t it?”

                Steve knows he should be cautious but his body just won’t let him. He eagerly presses his nose and mouth to the spot. This is like coming home after being gone for too long. Bucky gasps at the first contact. His knees actually go weak underneath him. Steve holds him up in his arms and he properly scents him. Bucky’s eyes flutter closed at the tender sensation of it. Scenting like this is an intimate process that was somewhat casual to them before due to the the frequency they did it. Now, after having been denied it for so long, it feels about as intoxicating as it first did.

                Bucky’s chest shakes with a few harsh sobs and then suddenly he’s babbling. “I don’t deserve you! You just put all the shit I’ve put you through aside like that, with just that little talk?! I don’t deserve to be forgiven for treating you so bad. I was trying to save you from my brokenness but I fucked up! I’m so sorry! I’ve failed you too! Why do you hurt yourself by wanting me when I’m just-!” He doesn’t know how to finish that.”

                Steve slowly draws his face away from Bucky’s neck with a distant look on his face. “Bucky… you’re perfect.”

                “What?”

                Steve clenches and unclenches his eyes a couple of times then wiggles his nose. “Um… can I do that again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohohoho! This is getting good! Look at all that with the smelling of necks and what not? That's some good shit right there! *laughing hysterically over nothing* Also, apparently I now know my keyboard so well that I can type accurately with my eyes closed. I think the word count on my account is like 350 k or something. I've done all that typing on this laptop so I suppose I shouldn't be terribly shocked. I just typed that sentence with my eyes closed. I'm a wizard. 
> 
> Oh before I go... I'm pimping my tumblr again: http://thenotorioustrollop.tumblr.com/  
> You should go follow me! If I get one more person I will have a hundred followers and maybe I'll, IDK write something extra and funny and post it exclusively on tumblr? Also I will slowly take pictures of my sims so you can have a reference for what the kids look like. I already posted on of Bucky.
> 
> Also if anyone is coming to Sakuracon in Seattle, Washington next week and would like to meet The Trollop, I will be there! I would really like to talk to someone in person that has read this. Your comments are wonderful of course but I've never actually sat down and discussed my series with anyone before. None of my friends have read it so...yeah if anybody's in the area. Let me know. 
> 
> -The Trollop


	4. Chapter 4

               Their noses bump as Bucky turns his head to look Steve in the eye. “What’s wrong?” Bucky asks, scowling again in confusion.

               “Um… please one more time? I don’t want to say anything unless I’m sure.” Steve says looking apologetic. Bucky’s heart beats faster. His breathing gets a little shallower.

               “Yeah uh just, go easy.” Bucky tilts his head so Steve can lean in. The alpha hovers his nose a centimeter away from Bucky’s skin. Steve pulls away a little and swipes his tongue over his top lip. “I can’t like this. You’re hardly scenting at all. You weren’t at all until a second ago.”

               “You and your magical healing mouth. What are you asking me?” Bucky rolls his eyes.

               “Can I bite-?”

               “Yes.”

               Steve glances up at Bucky. The omega weathers his lip between his teeth anxiously. Steve blushes a little at the look Bucky gives him. “Okay then…” Steve says as he smirks bemusedly. He ducks his head back down. Bucky lets out a quiet anticipatory moan while he presents his bond mark for his mate. The noise gets louder when the alpha gently nips him right on his swollen glands.

               Steve closes his eyes and concentrates on the little nuances to his omega’s scent. It’s fainter than it’s been in a long time which presents an obvious challenge. He bites down again in a slightly different direction. The smell gets stronger the more pressure he puts on his glands. Disturbing the skin helps too. After every hard nip he lathes the spot with his tongue to sooth and to taste. Sometimes the taste helps get the subtle things in his scent. His eyebrows shoot up when he finds it again. He knew he smelled it faintly before but now he can actually taste it and he’s certain _that’s_ what it is. Steve pulls his face away from Bucky’s neck and looks at him wide-eyed.

               “You…” Steve has no idea how to put this after everything they’ve been through these last three months.

               Bucky’s heart is hammering in his chest. He knows what Steve was looking for. He admitted to searching for it in his letters. By the look on his face Bucky’s willing to bet his life he found it. “That’s not possible.” Bucky shakes his head, slowly becoming frantic. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Bucky pushes past Steve and out of the shed.

               Steve’s face scrunches up in confusion. He jerks his head around as his body follows his mate. “What?! Bucky? You’re-!”

               “You don’t know that!” Bucky goes to the truck to grab some stuff to bring inside. The kids are probably wondering what the hell is going on.

               “Buck, you’ve been pregnant twice before. I know what you smell like when you’re…” Bucky has turned around with several shopping bags in his hands. He looks at Steve beseechingly. Steve lowers his tone.“You wanna chance to process?” Steve asks with a sigh.

               “Yeah.” Bucky nods slowly. His eyes dart around everywhere. “I think I need a minute to um… yeah.” Bucky walks to the cabin.

               Steve stands there taking deep breaths. He gets it. Bucky is probably in shock right now. He might be in shock. His adrenaline levels are through the roof. If Steve wasn’t a super soldier he could probably pick up the truck and throw it. As he is, he feels like he could pick up five trucks and throw them. This is-! This is…

               Steve sits down on the ground. He puts his hands on his head. He has got to calm down. Bucky isn’t ready to deal with this yet. He’s got to calm down so he doesn’t force his mate into something he can’t handle. What’s Steve going to do? Drive to town again and buy a pregnancy test or ten? The stores would be closed by the time he got there. He tries to go through any possible reasons why Bucky could smell like that and Steve could still be wrong. He can’t think of a single one. If he had lost the baby he would have either never had that aspect to his scent or it would have worn off within a week or two. It’s been three months since his heat, he should be having one if he isn’t pregnant. Steve just scented him as thoroughly as he ever has and he didn’t detect one iota of heat. He’s definitely right. He just has to give Bucky a couple of hours, until morning he decides, to see that he’s right. Then they can go get a test to make doubly sure and go from there.

                Steve’s pretty sure Bucky will let him break the one trip per two week rule for this. Steve smiles at that. Then he can’t stop smiling. He takes a few deep breaths again. He’s got to let Bucky get there too before he gets excited. He closes his eyes and tries to think about anything other than what’s buzzing around in his brain. It’s a good thing he only has to be calm externally. Inside his stomach is doing backflips without his permission.

.oOo.

                The kids have been re-watching their favorite TV series on the loudest volume they can tolerate. Jamie and Sasha didn’t want to hear their parents fighting. They’re on the third season of Gravity Falls. Billy has earplugs in. He’s snuggled with the dog as usual.

                “Hey.” Bucky says coming in through the door. He hasn’t come inside since noon. Sasha turns the volume down to a normal level.

                “There’s mac n cheese on the stove for you and Daddy.” Jamie tells his mother.

                “Thanks… I think I’ll have some.” Bucky says with a few cautious nods. Sasha looks over her shoulder at her mother the same time as Jamie does. They give him a look like he just got his line wrong. This is the part in their dance where Bucky says, ‘Thanks Sweet Pea. Mommy’s not hungry tonight.’ And then disappears into the bedroom. Instead Bucky sets down the shopping bags and gestures towards the door. “Daddy could use some help bringing in groceries.” Bucky says as he goes to dish himself up a plate of food. He takes about half his usual portion but it’s still more than he ever eats these days. Bucky gulps and hopes this isn’t a dumb idea.

                Sasha and Jamie clamor to their feet and walk out to the truck. Steve is still sitting on the ground looking awestruck.

                “Daddy?” Jamie asks. Steve looks up at the twins as if he hadn’t noticed them before.

                “Oh hi guys! Sorry! I spaced out for a second there. Wanna help me grab some stuff? I have a surprise for you too!” Two surprises actually. He can’t help but chuckle.

                “Sure…” Sasha observes the situation warily. Whenever her parents are both acting oddly at the same time it means something serious has happened. Jamie has come to the same conclusion but he looks pleased about it. If Jamie thinks this is a good thing then Sasha agrees. She goes to help her brother and father unload the truck.

                “What’s all the wood for?” Jamie asks as he inspects inside the truck’s canopy.

                “Summer will be here in a bit. I thought about it and I decided that Roger Rogers and Billy might really enjoy their own private tree fort.”

                Jamie looks confused and suspicious. “Can Roger even climb trees?”

                Steve cracks up far too easily. “Oh come on! The fort’s for you guys, not the dog!”

                “OH!” Jamie yells. Sasha jumps up and down happily.

                From inside the cabin they hear Bucky laugh at the TV. All three of them stand still and listen. Sasha steps closer to her father.

                “Did you talk to Mommy for me?” She asks.

                “I think I accidentally did. Or something to that affect.” Steve puts a hand on her head. “You know how you asked me when things were going to get better?”

                “Uh huh?” She looks so hopeful.

                “I think the answer is now.” Steve says assuredly. He strokes her head.

                Sasha grins and hugs her father. Jamie walks up to them with his arms full of grocery bags.

                “Sasha?” Jamie asks.

                She turns her head and nods to him. “He said it’s going to be okay.”

                Jamie sighs with relief. Steve pulls him over so he can hug him too. They drop their groceries and embrace for a few minutes right there by the truck.

.oOo.

                The kids declare they want to have a slumber party in the loft. Steve helps carry a bunch of blankets and sleeping bags up there for them. They have a mischievous knowing look on their faces when Steve says goodnight. Steve just shakes his head at them. He is absolutely not going to do what they think he and Bucky are going to do but whatever.

                Steve hops down off the ladder and goes into the cool bedroom. Bucky is putting Billy down for the night. Roger watches him intently and wags his tail. Bucky glances over at Steve. It’s dark in the room except for the light coming from the open door. The light falls on Bucky’s face. Bucky squints and looks back down at Billy. He’s putting him in a new diaper for the night. Billy’s enjoying making it a struggle. Bucky snickers at him and makes little soothing sounds. Steve thinks this is the first time Bucky’s looked so effortlessly normal since the incident.  He grabs his pajamas and changes into them in the bathroom.

                Steve closes the door behind him, casting the room into darkness. He expertly makes his way to his side of the bed. He’s learned to sleep like a bracket on the outside of the bed. Bucky is the bracket on the other side. Normally Jamie and Sasha(and something the dog) will fill in the middle but tonight the bed will be empty. Steve doesn’t have any big physical expectations for the night, that would just be too much, but he’s hoping Bucky might want to talk at least.

                Bucky changes into the multiples layers he sleeps in at night in the pitch-blackness. Then he rounds the bed to Steve’s side. Steve looks over his shoulder at the dark reflexively. “Buck?”

                “Scoot to the center with your back facing me.” Bucky commands. Steve pictures him with his hands on his hips.

                “Sure…” Steve moves over a few feet. He feels Bucky’s weight depress the mattress as he crawls into bed. To his surprise, Bucky leans his back flush up against Steve’s. “Oh… hello.” Steve chuckles a little with surprise.

                “Hi.” Bucky responds shyly. The heat radiating off Bucky’s back feels intense in the cool room.

                “You’re very warm.”

                “Well I _did_ used to be our heater once.” Bucky banters with just a hint of uncertainty to his tone.

                “No kidding! Best prices in town, too. All you cost me was my heart and all my love for eternity.” Steve jokes boldly. It pays off. Bucky laughs in the darkness. His back shakes up against Steve’s. “Night Buck.”

                “Night Stevie.”

.oOo.

                Bucky wakes up first the next morning. He gets out of bed reluctantly. He doesn’t want to leave the pool of warmth he has under the blankets up against Steve’s back but he has a mission and he needs to do it before the rest of them wake up. He slips out of the bedroom and puts a new log on the woodstove before staring down the door to the bathroom. In his head he’s planned this out. He’ll walk into the bathroom, strip down, and then turn on the light. Then he’ll look down and that will be it. Simple and elegant as far as missions go, yet his feet are now frozen.

                It takes him two minutes before he finally opens the door and steps inside the dark room. His momentum has him slowly taking off his sweater and then the shirt and undershirt beneath it. This should be enough. He could turn the light on right now and he’d be able to see. Instead of pulling the cord that hangs from the ceiling he strips out of his pants too and turns on the shower. Bucky covers his face with his hands and whines. He feels weak. This is ridiculously difficult. He sticks his hand in the spray from the shower and steps into it. It’s just warm enough for him to find it tolerable. That means it’s about forty degrees. His sense of temperature is totally warped. He grabs the shampoo off the shelf and angrily dispenses a palm full for his hair. He’s still got one half to jaw length while the other is only about a centimeter long. Thanks to his brain surgery he still looks like he’s trying to make some kind of fashion statement. He uses half less shampoo, so whatever. His hair grows at a fraction of the rate of most people’s. His cells die slower so his hair grows slower. He goes through the added step of conditioning his hair too. He’s stalling and he knows it.

                Once he’s paid all of the attention to his hair that he can think of, he picks up the washcloth and soap and just holds them for a moment. Normally he won’t use these much. Now as he soaps up the washcloth, he feels like he’s doing this for the first time ever. He starts on the easiest place, his face. He swipes the cloth over his forehead and rubs his cheeks with it. He balls it up and rubs behind his ears then down to his neck. His glands feel particularly tender today. No doubt after having Steve attend to them yesterday they are expecting more of the same today. Bucky wouldn’t be so opposed to that in the right dose.

                He wrings out the cloth under the spray and puts more soap on it. He lifts up his right arm and scrubs there. His armpit is tender too. They removed the glands that were once in the other side and this one feels like it’s compensating. He almost whimpers. He slides the cloth over to the left and enters a whole new ball game. His breast tissue is engorged. Due to Billy he’s kept track of his chest’s dimensions these past months. He was unwilling to admit it before but they (and they are _not_ breasts!) feel larger. That’s definitely one point to Steve. He spends a disproportionate amount of time on that part of himself. It’s not because he thinks it deserves extra attention or that he’s enjoying fondling himself, he’s just stalling again.

                He smacks down the washcloth on it’s little shelf and holds his hands stiffly at his sides. He clenches his eyes shut and thinks about Sasha and Jamie when they first started losing their baby teeth. Sasha was the first one to have a loose tooth. It was bugging her so he ran her a warm bath in one of the tower’s Jacuzzis and had her relax for a while. When she was ready they tied a loop of dental floss around her tooth. She cried crocodile tears the whole time. Steve was right there with her telling her it was alright, they didn’t have to do it if she didn’t want to. She was brave and insisted they continue. They counted down from ten with her.

                “Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…” Bucky counts aloud. Bucky gave one swift pull and yanked her tooth out. She said it didn’t hurt at all.

                Bucky stands there in the shower with his hands on his stomach. His mouth hangs open as he tries to make himself breathe again. Very gently he rests his fingertips on the swell in his lower abdomen. Any kind of weight gain at all shows up on his body and this is blatantly obvious. It doesn’t feel like fat. He depresses the flesh slightly. It feels like whatever this is, is under his abdominal muscles. Bucky takes a deep breath and lays his palm flat against his skin feeling out that part of him for the first time since the incident. He knows what this feels like.

                He scrambles to get out of the shower. He gropes around in the dark for the pull cord to the light. He finds it and switches the light on. He looks down at himself and shrieks. He knows what this is. He rubs his palms all over the bump just trying to be sure he’s not hallucinating.

               “Bucky?!” Steve calls concernedly from outside the bathroom.

               Bucky slides to the ground with his back against the wall. He doesn’t take his hands or eyes away from his abdomen. He gasps again and again in wonder. Tears stream down from his eyes uncontrollably.

               “I’m so sorry!” He cries to the little person he now recognizes is still alive inside him. “I didn’t know…”  Bucky sniffles. Gingerly he traces his fingers over his skin in utter adoration. “I’m so sorry, Sweet Pea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! So it was four chapters not five. Whatever. BUT YES!
> 
> -The Trollop


	5. Chapter 5

               “Bucky?! Baby, please talk to me!” Steve pleads with his forehead pressed against the door. Bucky hears him but he’s so consumed in his own thoughts that he doesn’t register his meaning.

                He did it. Somehow against everything, his body managed to protect his child. It doesn’t make sense. This is miraculous. He’s had so many horrible things happen he almost forgot that one in a million _good_ things do happen. He wipes his eyes. He’s crying with abandon now but his heart feels so full it can’t be a bad thing.

                “It’s okay Sweet Pea. Mommy will keep you safe.” He chokes. “It’s going to be alright. I’m going to make up for this, I swear.” He’s barely able to speak with the huge knot in his throat.

                Steve can’t take this. He can hear him quietly talking to… himself? He needs to be in there. He’s never been more certain that Bucky needs him than he is right now. “Please open the door or I’m going to break it down.” He doesn’t want to resort to that but he’s got to do something.

                “Daddy?” Sasha and Jamie stand there awkwardly. Billy is looking worried in Sasha’s arms. This can’t look good to them. Steve is panicking and threatening to break down the door after their mother was screaming just a few seconds ago. Steve tries to look calmer. He’s not convincing them. He’s got to say something.

                “It’s okay guys. Mommy’s going to be fine. This is a good kind of breakdown.” Steve tries to smile reassuringly. Sasha looks at her brother confusedly. In their experience there is no such thing as a good breakdown. Jamie raises an eyebrow. They both look back at their father skeptically. Steve continues. “It’s okay, really…” That should be code for ‘there is nothing you can do’. “Just give us a few minutes and then we’ll be alright.” That part at least is true. The kids sense this and respond.

                “We’ll go outside.” Sasha says with a nod. She hikes up Billy and makes for the door. Jamie follows her and holds the door open for the dog to accompany them. Steve could not be more proud of his children in this moment. No kid should have to put up with their parents having so many struggles and yet they bare it gracefully. This has got to be Bucky’s doing. There’s no way Steve could have taught them that. Then the lock on the door clicks and Steve’s attention completely focuses on what’s going on inside.

                He slowly opens the door so he doesn’t hit the omega. He sticks his head inside and looks down. Bucky is soaking wet. It’s hard to tell what are tears and what’s water clinging to his skin and dripping from his hair. His eyes are downcast but Steve can still see that they are pink and swollen looking. At odds with the tears, his eyes are also crinkled at the sides like he’s smiling.

                “Buck?” Steve says softly. Bucky looks up at him, eyes watery but alert. He slowly smiles while he shakes with sobs. He rests his head against the wall. Steve’s eyes trail down to Bucky’s hands where they stroke his rounded middle. Steve’s mouth slides open a little in awe.

                “I did it. I didn’t fail you. I kept it safe.” Bucky’s voice breaks but he looks beside himself with joy. He steals Steve’s breath away.

                “You did!” Steve slips into the bathroom. He sinks down to Bucky’s level and pulls him close. Bucky clings onto him gratefully, dampening Steve’s clothes as he practically sits in his lap. He rubs his cheeks against Steve’s neck like he’s been imitating with his pillow for months. He didn’t fail. He can have him, he can have his love. Steve wraps an arm around his mate’s waist and puts a hand on the back of his wet head. He kisses the omega’s temple reverently. “Baby, you never failed me. That was never what happened. I know maybe you felt that way but _I_ never felt like you’d let me down. I felt like I let _you_ down. But it doesn’t matter now. It’s really there…” He scents Bucky again to be certain. Bucky is scenting like he used to. The ‘I am a pregnant omega’ smell is obvious as day now. Bucky gulps.

                “Yes! Yes it’s there.” He nuzzles his mate thoroughly, basking in the affection. He won’t stop touching the evidence that his child is still alive and growing. No matter how he cuddles into Steve he still finds a way to glance down at himself every few seconds. Steve nuzzles his mate in return any way he can. He feels so touch starved he can’t help himself. He knows he’s probably rushing this reunion but he can’t hold back, he needs this too much.

                Bucky sniffles. “We need to go to town. I need vitamins and I need to contact Ingrid.” Bucky says, only just coming to that conclusion. He promised his little one that he’d take care of it. Damn the rules, he’s providing for his child. He should have been taking prenatal vitamins this whole time, and eating better too! Bucky half whines half groans into Steve’s neck. He already feels the sting of guilt. He should have checked like Steve wanted. He should have never listened to The Winter Soldier. Or should he have? He was right about some things but _so_ _wrong_ about others. Namely the important things, like Steve and the new baby. How the hell has he survived for three months without this?

                “We can lock down the kids and go as soon as you’re ready. Whatever we need to do we can do it.” Steve rubs his mate’s back. Bucky clings onto Steve and rests his forehead on his shoulder. He’s always been there, unwaveringly offering all the support he can give and more.

                “Thank you.” Bucky’s back shudders. The warmth from Steve’s body makes the air feel colder.

                “You don’t need to thank me for anything.”

                “Yes I do.” Bucky bites his lip. Guilt still haunts him but it feels distant compared to the overwhelming happiness of this moment.

                Steve chuckles and leans his head down to kiss the top of Bucky’s head. “Trust me, I should be the one begging for forgiveness.”

                “What?” Bucky scowls questioningly.

                “You’ll get it later.”

.oOo.

                Bucky forgot how bumpy the road into town is. They get about ten miles down their ‘driveway’ before Bucky has to tell Steve to pull over. Bucky opens the door and promptly vomits onto the ground while still sitting inside the car. Steve reaches over and rubs his back. Bucky spits and sits back against the seat with a groan. He fumbles for his ginger tea and grimaces. He can’t help but shoot Steve a look which communicates ‘this is all your fault’. Unlike during his other pregnancies this time he also looks grateful. He catches himself giving ‘the look’ and snickers. “Oh. That’s what you meant.” He’s never been so happy to puke.

.oOo.

The Previous Night

                The high tech machines in Jane’s lab whirl as they record data from several galaxies away. Night is the best time to collect it and there is never any shortage in need for data.

                “Jane?”

                Jane’s head shoots up. That deep voice in her lab saying her name used to be her favorite fantasy… followed by other things. She spins around in her chair and finds Thor looking oddly timid.

                “Hello. Um… hi?” She pushes her hair behind her ear and begins fidgeting with the pen she was doodling with. As a final thought she sets her elbow down over the doodle of a weasel popping out of Tony’s butt.

                Thor chuckles awkwardly. “In truth I don’t know how to say this either, so I suppose I should just say it.”

                “If this is a love confession I’ll have you know you’re about to get slapped again.” Jane is completely serious about that. 

                Thor chuckles louder and less awkwardly. “No it is not. I wish you the best with Bruce, I truly mean that. This is about Loki.”

                “Oh.” Jane squints and shakes her head slightly, not getting it. “What about him?” She can’t fathom why Thor would want to talk to her about this. Thor gestures to a rolling chair.

                “May I sit?”

                “Go ahead!” Jane feels bad for not offering earlier. He adjusts his cape as he takes a seat. Despite the late hour he’s in his full armor. That’s odd even for him.

                “I fear I have been too scant with the details of my absence.” He rubs the back of his neck. “And of my sudden reappearance.” He pauses. “This all started before Ultron. Loki killed my father and assumed his identity, secretly ruling Asgard in his stead until he revealed himself. He almost destroyed Asgard until I was forced to end it.” Thor hangs his head. “I killed him to save my realm. It was the right action but it still pains me. I have killed thousands in battle but not one of those slayings has ever haunted me so.” Thor recounts solemnly.

                “But he was reincarnated?” Jane asks to keep him talking.

                “Aye. I wanted to be certain that he was truly dead so I kept his body under watch. The medical staff examined him and assured me that he was in fact dead.” Thor examines the calluses on the palms of his hands. “They said his soul was gone.” He glances over at Jane. “Then ten hours later, as they were preparing him to be buried in an unmarked grave befitting of his crimes, his corpse suddenly burst into flame. In the ashes of his body they found a tiny, squalling, Jotun babe. He looked to be a newborn. He was I suppose.”

                “That’s impossible.” Jane says temporarily forgetting the child asleep in a guest room in the tower.

                “That is what the best healers and sorcerers in the Nine said. No one had ever heard of a spell like this. At first they thought it was the work of some magical object but none could be found. It is widely believed throughout Asgard that this is Loki’s best trick yet. That he has duped me into caring for him and forgiving his crimes. The healers say he has the same soul as the man he was in his last life. And yet I know they are all wrong.”

                “That sounds…” Jane trails off, wanting to say he’s fooling himself but being too polite to do it.

                “I know.” Thor nods. “So certain that they were correct, the nursemaids refused to tend to him. From the moment he was found I have been his one and only caretaker.”

                Jane looks at him wide eyed. “Alone?”

                Thor smiles looking a little proud but mostly weary. “Yes.”

                “You-.” Jane points at Thor. “Changed diapers, bottle fed him, rocked him to sleep at night?”

                “Yes, Jane.” Thor rolls his eyes. “I do not resent your disbelief. I think I am the first monarch in history to do all of those things alone. As Loki got older the staff still refused to tend to him. I have had to personally be present to get them to work with him at all. He does everything with me, follows me no matter what realm I’m in. I had to move my quarters to what used to be the wet nurse’s chambers so that I could be near him at night. He receives death threats constantly and half the guards refuse to act to defend him. It is the opinion of most that he should still be held responsible for what he did in his last life.”

                “Are they right?”

                Thor sits up looking more authoritative and certain than he was a moment before. “No. He is my brother but not the same man that killed my father and tried to destroy everything. He has none of that man’s bitterness. He was raised knowing what his true parentage is and how he came to be mine. He knows why he is hated but he also knows that I love him. In this life he is my son though he calls me brother. Over these past nine years I have watched him for any signs that he truly is that other person and found none. I think a part of me may have even wanted just a sliver of his former self to be there. But there is not. He is not the Loki my parents raised, he is the Loki I raised and he is good.” Thor's vehemence fades away to sorrow. “But it is not enough.”

                “What does that mean?” Jane has a sinking feeling in her chest.

                “My council, sort of like earth’s version of a parliament, has declared that on Loki’s tenth birthday he is to be banished from Asgard. They have declared me compromised by this situation and taken away my ability to veto their decision.” Thor growls bitterly. “They have the approval of our partner realms. My cause is lost. I have to find a place for Loki to stay by his next birthday.” He pauses before continuing in a softer, beseeching tone. “I was hoping it might be with someone in this tower. Someone who could see him for what he really is, a lonely child with no home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! I'm back! Sorry for that long away period. I was busy, busy, busy! I mean damn. Then the first half of this got deleted somehow and a new sims 4 expansion pack came out AND I had a convention this last weekend. It was nuts. But all is well. So how do you like them apples? Huh? Huh? Thor: The Single Mother To Most Hated Child in The Nine Realms. It could be my next series! No, no it won't XD! That would be very boring for you and me both. 
> 
> So I went to a panel last weekend and realized my tags suck. In an effort to clean up my style I ask you fans, if you were to tag this what would you consider the essential tags/what tag led you into my lair? HAHAHA! I should rename my blog 'The Lair of The Trollop'.
> 
> BTW I have another promotion for you! I am four followers away from having 100 author subscriptions (YEEE!!!!) and I just broke 100 followers on tumblr( go team!) So in honor of (hopefully) breaking both of these fabulous milestones I will be writing the much needed but not exactly anticipated explanation of why Boo Ba is called Boo ba. That is not their generic name for baby, there is a story. So, subscribe to meh! And also follow me on tumblr because that is where I will post this magnificent beauty. 
> 
> http://thenotorioustrollop.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

                Bucky makes it all the way to town before he gets sick again. As soon as the truck stops, Bucky bolts out of the door for the trash can outside the drug store. Steve stands there helplessly as Bucky throws up. Bucky braces himself with one arm on the side of the trash can and groans. He would swear he’s never driving on that road again, except he must to get home to his babies. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. There’s an awful burn in his nose from the stomach acid. He really needs a tissue. He feels like he has something in his sinuses.

                Steve reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a package of tissues. Bucky looks from the tissues to his mate and smiles bashfully.  “Thanks, Stevie.” He takes a tissue and blows his nose with one hand. The other hand is tucked into the front pocket of his sweatshirt cradling his bump.

                “Uh huh.” Steve rubs Bucky’s back while he waits for his mate to clean up. It takes him a minute but he finally gets his nose clear. Bucky throws away the used tissues and puts the rest of them back in Steve’s pocket. Bucky winks at his mate and links their arms together. They approach the drug store with a happy little bounce to their step. Steve looks like Roger Rogers when he’s being praised for good behavior. Bucky beams right along with him until they open the door.

                The man at the counter is cutting the lashing off a bundle of newspapers. The front page has a huge picture of the two of them with some kind of headline. Bucky grabs Steve and steers him right back out to the truck.

                “Shit!” Bucky says as he clamors into the cab through the driver’s side door. He crawls across the seat keeping low to hide. Steve gets in behind him and ducks his head down too. “Think he saw us?”

                “Probably not.” Steve says as he finds the keys and turns on the truck.

                “Do you go there often?” Bucky asks, worrying maybe the store owner would recognize Steve’s face from before.

                “Never been.” Steve sits up and drives the vehicle around the back to get out of sight.

                “Good.” Bucky relaxes in his seat a little. His hands are both protectively holding his abdomen. He blows some hair out of his face. “Is there anywhere else we could go that sells pregnancy tests?” He asks, sounding less than optimistic.

                “That’s the only place I can think of. There are only six stores in the whole town, this is the only drug store.” Steve tells him as he rests his wrists on the top of the steering wheel. “I could just go buy it anyway. Maybe we’ll get lucky or I can explain.”

                “No!” Bucky shouts. Steve flinches. The easiness that had reformed between them seems shattered for a moment. Bucky takes a deep breath before continuing in a calmer voice. “I don’t want to risk it.” He gives Steve a pleading look that the alpha can’t argue with.  “Are you sure there isn’t any place that has a little health section or something?” Steve thinks over the contents of each of the stores he’s been to. An idea occurs to him that seems unlikely but possible.

                “Actually, I can think of one place.”

.oOo.

                The truck station isn’t actually in town properly. It was a five minute drive north to get to the place. It’s a weigh station for big rig trucks with a general store attached. Truckers usually sleep in their trucks but this place provides a bathroom for showering and such. The store sells everything from complete meals to underwear. The place is pretty empty when Bucky and Steve pull up. A few semi-trucks are parked out back but no people are visible from the outside.

                “What if they don’t have one?” Steve asks as they approach the front entrance.

                “Then we write to Ingrid anyway, I guess.” Bucky replies. Steve nods slowly, he’s got his heart set on this unfortunately. Even if he has to go back to the drug store, they are getting Bucky tested.

                The bell rings on the door as the go inside. The store seems unattended. That works in their favor. The less time people spend looking at them the better. Maybe they’ll get lucky and no one will come to serve them at all. The two of them split up and look through the rows of items individually. Bucky’s eyes scan over things that he thinks look more and more drug related. He finds the hygiene section and scans downward.

                “Stevie!” Bucky squats down and picks up the box resting on the bottom row. It’s nothing fancy but it is a pregnancy test.

                “You found it?!” Steve rushes over to him. Bucky nods excitedly. He stands up and walks over to the counter. Nobody’s there still, so they leave a twenty on the counter and leave.

                “They have a bathroom here do you want to just-?” Steve asks gesturing towards the bathroom/showers.

                “Yeah!” Bucky walks that way quickly with Steve on his heels.

                They open the door and discover the bathroom is just a simple toilet and sink. The tile in the room is clean and it smells faintly of bleach. It’s not bad, Bucky decides. He takes the test out of the box with clumsy hands and starts reading the instructions. “How do you do this?” Steve asks as he fidgets by the door. He’s never seen Bucky do this part before.

                “It’s not exactly complicated. Basically I take this cap thing off and pee on it.” Bucky says with a chuckle.

                Steve smiles to try and alleviate some of the awkwardness he’s feeling. Something in the back of his head is telling him this is ‘Omega Business’ and that he should not be witnessing it. “Do you want me to wait outside or something?” Steve rubs the back of his neck.

                The omega doing his ‘business’ looks up from the directions he’s reading. “Why?” He asks, suspecting there is some serious bullshit behind Steve’s rationale.

                “I thought maybe you’d want your privacy or… something.” Steve turns a little pink.

                “Jesus Christ, Stevie.” Bucky rolls his eyes. “Don’t be a dope, stay.”

                The invitation makes it better. “Okay, whatever you want.” Steve’s chest feels light and full as he watches Bucky do this banal yet important thing before his eyes. It’s not exactly glamorous, there is some laughter, but it’s still going on Steve’s list of favorite memories.

.oOo.

                Jane, Bruce, Tony, and Pepper sit together in Tony and Pepper’s private kitchen. It’s lunchtime but nobody is eating. Jane just got done explaining the conversation she had with Thor last night.

                “So then what did you do?” Pepper asks, looking very concerned.

                Jane looks ashamed. “I used my foot to hit the off switch to the power for my desk accessories. The fan and a light turned off suddenly. I told him it was an emergency and that I needed to work alone immediately.” She cringes as she explains.

                “Wow.” Tony raises a glass of scotch. “That was some grade ‘A’ bullshit.”

                Jane sighs then groans in frustration. “He basically asked me to adopt Loki! And I…” She covers her mouth then uncovers it. “Am I a bad person if I’m not willing to?” She asks.

                “No.” Bruce says firmly. He’s been holding her hand in his this whole time. “Honestly, I’m not so keen to adopt a reincarnated supervillain either. We’ve got our plans and taking on something like that isn’t in them.”

                “Somebody’s got to look out for him.” Tony says looking concerned. “He’s just a kid.”

                “So it seems." Bruce says skeptically. "Loki’s played us all before, I don’t see why we should trust him now.” Bruce says, reaching for his tea. “I know Thor is pretty convinced but I’m going to need more evidence than his word to prove to me that Loki isn’t dangerous.”

                “Well yeah, obviously!” Tony scoffs. “I’m not saying I personally want to become the kid’s mother or father or whatever, but he does need a place to stay and I have a place.”

                Pepper looks surprised by that. “You would let him stay here as long as you don’t have to be his parent?” Pepper is on the fence about this too.

                “I would be willing, yes.” Tony nods. “But we’re kind of overlooking the really big problem here. We might be okay with at least having him around but Barton will not be.”

                The group falls silent.

.oOo.

                The test takes ten minutes to develop. Bucky and Steve sit companionably on the ground next to each other with their backs against the wall. They quietly smile back and forth to each other while they wait.

                “So… what’s your plan?” Steve asks after two minutes of waiting.

                “I’m going to mail the test to Darcy to forward to Ingrid and send a separate letter to Sam to forward to Natasha.” Bucky leans a little on Steve.

                “Sounds complicated.” Steve leans back.

                “I’ll send Nat encrypted directions and send Ingrid the cipher.”

                “That sounds even more complicated.”

                “They’ll work it out. The important thing is, without both pieces of information they won’t be able to.”

                “Right, that’s what’s important.” Steve smirks. Bucky playfully nudges his shoulder with his.

                Someone knocks on the door. Bucky clings onto Steve instinctively. Steve wraps his arms around him. The omega relaxes only minutely.

                “Anybody in there?!” The person demands. Bucky purses his lips and ducks his face into Steve’s shoulder. Steve doesn’t like this one damn bit. This isn’t an intrusion into his territory precisely but it feels like it. Still, he’s going to try and be civil.   

                “Yeah, sorry. Occupied.” Steve responds.

                “Hurry up, man!”

                Bucky frowns and looks at the test. It needs another six minutes before the results are ready.

                “It’ll be awhile yet. There’s another bathroom in the store, I think.” Steve saw a sign when he was looking for the test with Bucky. The other side of the door is silent. They wait there a few seconds and then the pounding on the door begins again.

                Bucky bristles. His eyes are wide and he’s breathing fast. He’s protectively curled around his middle. Steve strokes his head to try and sooth him. Steve can only assume Bucky feels his child is being threatened. It’s worse because he’s cornered. His omega is uncomfortable and vulnerable. In his current condition, Steve is biologically obliged to defend him no matter how silly the situation is. Steve starts to growl.

                “You’ve been in there for five minutes, open the fucking door!”

                Bucky whimpers for help. Logic dictates that they could just leave and go wait in the truck. Unfortunately Bucky is now glued in place, which means Steve has exactly one option: Defend his mate.

                Steve tucks his jacket around Bucky and gets up. He throws open the door. The surly looking man on the outside looks pissed. “Fucking finally!” The guy yells and tries to push past Steve. Steve grabs him by the front of his shirt and pushes him back outside. “What the-?!” He’s silences by a punch to the face that puts him out cold. He drops to the ground in a heap.

                It takes a few seconds for the blood rushing through Steve’s ears to stop deafening him to the rest of the world. Bucky is at his side suddenly. Steve turns to face him. Bucky is pulling him in the direction of the truck. Now that the obstacle has been removed Bucky has decided to flee immediately.

                “I’m coming.” Steve accompanies him back to the truck and gets inside. Steve watches Bucky shake quietly. This isn’t like him. Bucky’s the kind that fights when his young are in danger. What just happened was entirely an instinctual response and Bucky’s instincts were backwards.

                Bucky checks the test. His trepidation dissolves into happiness when he sees the results. They already knew he’s pregnant, but something about having a positive test makes it all the more real. Bucky brandishes the test for Steve to see. The little plus sign in the results bubble makes him want to cry all over again. Bucky sets it down on the dash board and snuggles into Steve’s side. Steve kisses the top of his mate’s head and pulls him in even closer. With Bucky pressed against him like this, he can feel Bucky stroking his swollen abdomen. Very quietly, Bucky makes soothing shushing noises to the child inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! Haza! Just when I think my week could get no busier it does! ECK! I promise one of these days I'll get back to my fast update schedule. I'm trying to arrange my future for the next year and do a million project related things for school. Thanks for subscribing to my author-ness! I feel very loved and now I will write you that thing. 
> 
> To the people who have requested Bucky and Steve's first time as a one shot: That is getting written in it's own multi chapter fic. It's on my list of things to do after I finish my current works in progress. In that fic you will get ALL of their firsts as well as what Bucky was like when he was JUST Bucky. I'm also going to write fluffy WWII... if that can be done. 
> 
> -The Trollop


	7. Chapter 7

                Bucky writes his letters quickly. He stands inside the post office at a table writing with a pen attached to a chain. He’s using his left hand because the glove will leave no finger prints. The first thing he did was write the addresses on each of the envelopes. He has his friend’s addresses memorized for exactly this situation. Steve comes back from the bathroom with the pregnancy test mummified in toilet paper as per Bucky’s request. Bucky gives him a quick smile before he finishes writing his coded letters.

                “Put that in the big envelope for Ingrid, please.” Bucky sets down his pen and returns his hand to his jacket pocket. Steve watched his mate while he stuffs the envelope full of the pages Bucky has finished and the pregnancy test. Bucky seems to sigh with relief once his hand is tucked against himself.

                Bucky scratches his cheek with his free hand while he looks over the cypher one more time. Bucky feels like his skin is buzzing and it’s making him shake. The only time it feels better is when he’s physically holding himself. He keeps thinking about the bathroom at the gas station. He was trapped, trapped like he was when he was fighting Doom. It wasn’t nearly as threatening a situation as it was then but this new experience is still haunting him. He feels guilty and powerless. He presses his hand more firmly to his stomach. He froze up and hid. What would he have done if Steve wasn’t there? Stayed like that until the angry man went away? The Winter Soldier would never have done that. Not even the old Bucky Barnes would have done that. That was weak and frail and everything he’s been accused of being as an omega.

                He’s protecting his baby, that’s obvious. When he fought Doom he engaged physically to save Billy and he got hurt. He thought he lost his unborn child because of that fight, now in a similar situation he avoided conflict by cowering. Sure it saves his unborn infant but what about the rest of his family?  Can he still fight? He hasn’t sparred in months. What if he’s now been so psychologically traumatized he won’t be able to defend his children? He mentally shakes himself. No that’s silly. Nothing could make him incapable of defending them if the situation called for it. Still… it bothers him.

.oOo.

                They would have sent Pepper for this but she was busy being the CEO of Stark industries. Bruce and Jane opted out because quite frankly, Ingrid scares them. That left Tony. Tony is also afraid of Ingrid. There is something about her combination of raw physical discipline and her love for watching people endure inhumane amounts of pain that he finds unsettling.

                He occasionally dodges a cart or a patient as he walks down the halls of the rebuilt SHIELD medical center. He did not make an appointment, which was probably a bad call. He regrets the decision to come alone and unarmed entirely. When he finds her office he pauses before knocking. She opens the door before he ever knocks.

                “Walk with me. I have an appointment. You have until we reach the clinic.” Given that she is now using a cane and a prosthetic leg, he has more time than he previously would have. She’s still adjusting to the change. It’s only been a month since she started using her new C leg and began physical therapy. That's damn impressive considering three months ago she had to sew her remaining limb together after having it shot off.

                “Glad to see you up and about again-.” Tony begins.

                “Is that really why you’re here? To tell me you are happy? I would have preferred an edible fruit arrangement and a card.” She says tonelessly as she looks at the chart in her hand.

                “Uh no.” Tony shakes his head. “I wanted to ask if there are any regulations for importing children from other galaxies and also if you know anyone looking to adopt a nine year old god with a history of starting wars.”

                Ingrid looks up from her file and stops in her tracks. “I think I have to advise you from coming any closer to the patient I am about to see. Given his current condition he is likely to take you up on your offer and I don’t think that’s in his best interest.”

                “Which means…?” Tony rolls his wrists, signaling for more elaboration.

                “I cannot and do not wish to help you. I deal with newborns and expecting mothers. For a social worker, I suggest you contact Coulson.” She rolls her eyes dramatically. “That man’s heart may as well be a seive for all the bleeding it does.”

                “I somehow very much doubt he’d be excited to help this one. The nine year old may or may not have killed him once. I don’t know.” He squints one eyes. “We’re still foggy on if what happened to Coulson constitutes death and if Loki’s new life is distinct from the old one.” Tony scratches the back of his head. “So help?”

                Ingrid takes a deep breath. “Come with me.” She keeps walking until they reach the doors of the clinic. She takes a left and walks into her special examination room. It’s for her patients only and considered by all as a no-fly-zone if you want to live. Tony was invited though, so he follows. Ingrid opens the door.

                Sitting there is a very happy looking Charles Xavier and a DOA Erik Lehnsherr. “Good afternoon Ingrid.” Charles says in his usual cheery, posh tone. Erik makes a noise akin to a grunt for greeting. The alpha sizes up Tony like he’s a bag of hot garbage.

                “Thank you, you as well. I'm glad to see you again Mr. Lehnsherr. I'm sure with you here Tony will be unsuccessful." She glances at him again. "Something wrong with your nose?” Ingrid raises an eyebrow at his rather rude grimace.

                Charles reaches into a shoulder bag he brought with him and produces some Vick’s Vapor Rub. “Here love, try that.” Erik takes some gratefully and dabs it below his nose. “Sorry about him, he’s absolutely miserable. His sense of smell is driving him nuts. Every other omega besides me has smelled putrid to him for the past two weeks. Don’t get me started on what happens with alphas.” Charles looks pleased but a tad weary of whatever nightmare response Erik must have.

                “I can’t help it. I just…” Erik throws up his hands. All of the metal objects in the room buzz including Ingrid’s leg. She looks at him with pure contempt. “So sorry! It’s like I said but it’s not just my instincts that are out of control, my power is out of hand as well!”

                “I can’t help you with that Mr. Lehnsherr. As I just explained to Mr. Stark, I only help newborns and expecting mothers. Why don’t I tend to the one present, hmm?”

                “Of course, go ahead!” Erik says eagerly. Tony points at Charles. Erik growls at the gesture. Tony puts his hand down slowly.

                “So you’re knocked up. Good to know.” Tony says more cautiously.

                “I’ll take that as a congratulations.” Charles beams as Ingrid takes his blood pressure.

                “Yeah of course. I’ll send something appropriate to the mansion later. Maybe an edible arrangement or something. I’m sorry, I’m blabbering and this is clearly not a situation I should be present for, so I’ll cut to the chase. Do you want to adopt nine year old Loki or take him back to the Xavier Mansion to be part of your team or whatever?”

                “No.” Erik says firmly before Charles can respond. “We are not taking in anyone that dangerous while we have our own child in our home. No.” Charles grumbles but can’t argue with that. Erik’s protective instincts may be intense but they aren’t wrong.  

                “Okay then!” Tony claps, sending Erik into high alert mode. He now grips onto his mate’s thigh and growls as every hair on his body stands on end. “I will leave you guys alone.” Tony waves and leaves the room in a hurry.

.oOo.

                Upon getting home, Bucky promptly hurls out the truck door for the second time that day. Steve offers him more tissues which ends with another grateful smile and Bucky biting his lower lip in a horribly tempting manner.

                “Stop looking so interested, I just barfed you know.” Bucky teases when he catches Steve making the ‘I want to kiss you’ face. Steve blushes and grabs the groceries while Bucky goes ahead to the porch.

                Bucky opens the front door to the cabin and discovers that his children have made a room consuming fort. “Sweet Peas?” Bucky peers under a sheet. Sasha and Jamie launch forward to hug him.

                “Mommy!” Bucky chuckles and embraces them both. “We were worried you were gone for a really long time! Are you okay?!” Jamie asks.

                “Mommy дом-a-did!” Billy yells happily from somewhere inside the fort. Bucky hears the rattling of the fence on his play pen. The toddler whines in distress. He wants his mommy but he is trapped.

                “It’s okay guys, we just had lots to do. Can I come in?” Bucky asks.

                Jamie and Sasha move out of the way. “Sure!” Sasha says delightedly.

                Steve enters the cabin with the grocery bags in his hands. “Oh wow! Look at that, that’s a good one.” He says as he carefully scoots around the edges of the fort and goes to set the new food in the fridge and in the cupboard.

                Bucky climbs into the fort and discovers the twins have horded junk food and games as well as a human sized nest of blankets. “Nice place you’ve got here.” Bucky smirks.

                “Can we eat dinner in here tonight?” Sasha asks.

                “And watch a movie? We connected the front to the TV!”

                “You kept it away from the fireplace right?” Bucky quickly checks by moving a chair a little. It shifts the blanket walls of the fort only slightly.

                “Yup, we remembered.” Jamie says as he gets booped on the head by the blanket/roof that just got lowered. Bucky laughs softly.

                “Oops.” He puts the chair and blanket back the way it was, restoring the ceiling to proper height.

                “Mama!?” Billy whimpers.

                “Oh Boo Ba…” Bucky crawls over to him in his pen by the side of the nest. He scoops him up and gives him a few sloppy kisses on the cheek and forehead. “How is Любимая моя?”

                “Неплохо!” He burbles as he grabs his mother’s hair and leans on his shoulder.

                “Mama, dinner?” Jamie reminds him of his earlier question hopefully.

                Bucky slowly takes his hair back from his son. “Sorry, yes to both! But I call a spot in that sweet nest.” Billy grabs another handful and pulls hard enough to hurt. “Oww!”

                “Извините.” Billy says as he lets go. He snuggles his face down into his mother’s shoulder

                “Ничего.” Bucky rolls his eyes. “You just wanted me to pay attention to _you_.”

                “Да.” Billy giggles. Bucky can’t help but smile at that. He glances over at his other children while he rocks Billy.

                “You’ve been speaking Russian today?”

                 “We think he likes Russian better than English. He never talks in English unless we ask him stuff but he talks all the time in Russian.”

                “Odd. Are you my little Russian Boo Ba?” Bucky asks in the stupid baby voice.

                “Да!”

                “Will you talk in English if I ask you to?” Bucky sets Billy down on a blanket and tickles his tummy. Billy burbles and howls in delight.

                “Да! Да! Да!” Billy repeats.

                Sasha lays down on her stomach next to Billy so she can mess with him too. Jamie gets up to go help his dad. “We made dinner already. We just have to set the rug and heat it up.”

                “Set the rug?” Steve asks as he takes out what appears to be dinner. More macaroni, chicken strips, fries, and canned corn. The color pallet for this dinner is clearly orange.

                “Yeah! I’ll show you!” Jamie says excitedly.

                “Alright then. Also, let me teach you about complimentary colors by finding you something green to eat with this dinner.” Steve laughs softly as he looks through the things they bought for Bucky to eat that day.

                Sasha sticks her head out of the fort. A panel of fabric drapes over one of her eyes. “Green skittles?” She asks hopefully.

                “Not quite.” Steve shakes his head.

.oOo.

                They adjust the fort so that it’s big enough for the whole family to curl up inside it. A small square rug was set just like it was a table top complete with napkins. They all sat around it and ate. Bucky did not breast feed Billy, much to his confusion and protest. Eventually the macaroni and Roger Rogers made the absence of nipple a little easier for him to bear.

                Dinner ended with a revamp of the fort so that it now includes one of the couches for Bucky and Steve to lie on. The three kids took the nest after all. Bucky realized it would be hard to hide why he keeps a hand on his stomach at all times now if he’s trying to snuggle with them.  As he is he’s curled up with Steve feeling very content. The kids stare at them from time to time. When they do Steve presses a kiss to Bucky’s forehead as a symbol that everything is getting back to normal. Bucky peers at the TV just enough to watch while still keeping his face by Steve’s throat.

                Everything is going fine until Cinderella goes to the ball in the pretty dress. Then suddenly he’s sobbing.

                “What’s wrong?” Sasha asks concernedly.

                “I’m sorry! It’s just so beautiful! She was so sad because her family was- was mean and now the prince thinks she’s hot stuff! Good for her! She showed um! Those uglies were awful to her. The story would have been better if she wasn’t perfectly beautiful but you know what? I can live with it.” Bucky cries hysterically. Steve strokes his back and pets his head like he always does when Bucky’s crying. Now he also does his best not to bust up laughing.

                The kids look amongst each other realizing something is up. The dog comes over and sniffs at Bucky’s face. “Goway dog! I’m- good God what am I doing?” Bucky wipes his eyes.

                “Are you… feeling okay?” Jami asks as h critically examines his mother from the nest. The hand on his stomach gets noted.

                Steve nudges Bucky a little. “You wanna tell’em or should I?” He asks.

                “Go ahead I need a second to recover from… Cinderella.” Bucky grumbles in mortification.

                The kids all sit up expectantly. The dog sits next to them with his ears perked up. Steve clears his throat around the barely contained laughter. “So guys, big news. You are getting another sibling in a few months. Mommy’s pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should take my poll for reasons! http://www.poll-maker.com/poll292032x58A04934-11  
> I like interaction. Even if you don't know what to say in a comment, you can tell me who your favorite original character is. Your options are the kids and Ingrid. So far Boo Ba is winning. I suspect he cheats. Still working on that extra bit about Boo Ba.  
> -The Trollop


	8. Chapter 8

               Thor couldn’t have picked a more unpleasant place to dump him if he tried. That’s probably why the King’s Council agreed to letting him live on this barren planet. Loki kicks his boot against ground made out of some kind of awful fabric. The stuff is soft but ugly and it hurts you if you slide on it. He knows this because when he first saw the stuff he thought it was some kind of fluffy, white grass. In his boredom, he tried doing what he usually does on grass when he wants to piss the laundress off. It is not grass. He’s wearing a long shirt and pants to hide the scrapes on his knees and forearms (and the shame).

               He was in the midst of discretely looking for something to wrap his wounds with when he heard Thor’s angry voice and stopped in his tracks. Loki stands listening to the heated conversation between Thor, Fandral, and Sif going on outside on the balcony. He’s out of their sight but he can hear them quite clearly. The carpet burn stings but not as much as the conversation. He bites his lower lip and stares at the floor. He holds himself because there isn’t anyone else that will do it. Even Thor, his _only_ friend, is going to have to abandon him now.

               “You’ve fulfilled your obligation to him, Thor. Now Asgard needs you. The council is wise but they do not command the respect that you do as the king. The other realms are uneasy that you have been gone for so long.” Fandral explains.

               “It has been only three months and I have come back to visit briefly on occasion.” Thor says defensively.

               “You came back to check on Loki and then you left without even telling anyone you were there!” Sif says in an outrage. Loki snorts. Sif has always wanted Thor to be hers, she’s probably offended that Thor didn’t visit her personally.

               “I gave them a taste of what my rule will be like if they banish him.” Thor snaps.

               “They have already banished him!” Fandral exclaims exasperatedly. “For all your grumbling they haven’t budged one bit! Give this up already! You’re neglecting an entire realm to tend to the one who almost destroyed it. This is mad and you know it.”

               “Do I?!” Thor roars. “My love for him may be madness but you and the realm’s hate for him is worse! He’s a child, were he any other he’d be in line for the throne!”

               “Don’t say those words!” Fandral laments.

               “Thor!” Sif yells. “He’s manipulated you into accepting banishment on Midgard, he tried to destroy Jotunheim, he invaded Midgard, made a pact with that monster Thanos, tried to kill you for the second time, killed your father, and caused Ragnarok! Now, just because he’s a child, you’re ready to let him do it all over again!”

               “You assume he is the same! What if you’re wrong!?” Thor yells back in frustration. “What then? You’ve tormented him his whole life for nothing! And you have, I assure you!” Thor must be gnashing his teeth as he speaks.

               “Your love keeps you blind!” Sif screams back. “You’ll keep falling for his tricks until _he_ endsyour days, all because you’re too weak to do what needs be done before he kills you!”

               “And what is that? Say it!” Thor demands, knowing her answer already.

               “You should have killed him the moment they set him in your arms!” She spits.

               Loki has heard enough of this. He leaves the common room in search of any place to go but where he is. He wipes his eyes with the back of his gloved hands as he goes down a short hallway he’s never been down before. The door to this unexplored complex is unlocked. He opens it and walks inside. The room is trashed, like someone left in a hurry. It’s curious enough to momentarily distract him from his misery. He sits down on a couch and doubles over, holding his face in his hands. He allows himself to wail and sob as he wishes. He’s an ugly crier. He tries not to do it often, but if there was ever a time for tears it’s now.

               “Ah shit…” An irate yet weary voice says from somewhere inside the room.

               Loki’s head snaps up. He hurriedly tries to wipe away the evidence of his crying fit. He ends up with a trail of snot on his sleeve for his efforts. “Who’s there?” He asks once he feels at least the tears and boogers are gone.

                An angry looking man with brownish yellow hair and tight pants emerges from down the hallway, presumably from the direction of the bedrooms. “Me.” He looks at Loki like he despises him. “What? No lingering mental leash hanging around to take my brain for a walk. I guess it has been a long time.”

                Loki squints at him. “I’m sorry, _who are you?_ ”

                “Really?” The man raises one articulate eyebrow. “We’re doing this? The innocent kid thing may work on Thor but not me.”

                Loki frowns deeply. In light of resent wounds to his heart, he feels particularly injured by this man’s implication. Better pass it on. “Oh! I see you’re one of my victims.” He overdramatically rolls his eyes. “I sometimes forget, I have millions you know. Technically the whole universe could find some way to be personally jeopardized by my wicked deeds.” Loki glares at the man again. “Get in line asshole! You’re not special or important.”

                The man stands there, mouth agape. “You little fucker!” He finally says after a solid fifteen seconds of being stunned.

                Loki raises the corner of his lip in disgust. “Eww. I’m nine. Is that the kind of thing you do to your children on this planet? No wonder I tried to take over. That’s horrific.”

                “That’s not what that means!” The man insists, turning red from frustration and probably embarrassment. Loki smirks triumphantly.

                “Yes it is. Fuck: To violently copulate. A ‘fucker’ is someone who violently copulates. I am nine which must mean-.”

                “Stop!” The man forcefully squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his hands. “Whatever! Since when do nine year olds know the word ‘copulate’ anyway? Don’t answer that. That’s what we call a rhetorical question.”

                “I know the word ‘copulate’ and you think I don’t recognize a rhetorical question?” Loki looks unimpressed.

                “You may know what it means but you still don’t know when to shut your mouth.” The man hisses.

                “I don’t know when to shut my mouth!? You’re the one who interrupted me in the first place!” Loki turns a little pink over bringing that up. This man essentially witnessed him blubbering.

                “I was already here. You waltzed right into my friends’ home uninvited and you expect me to just let that slide? The only reason we’re having this conversation is because you cry like a donkey and I’m kicking you out. Come on, let’s go, you’re not welcome here.” He gestures towards the door back to the common room. Loki would rather be dragged along the deceptively abrasive floor than go out there and witness _that_ conversation.

                “So this is not your home then?” Loki clarifies, not budging from his spot.

                “No, it’s my good friends' home. I have a lot of happy memories in the place and I won’t have you tracking shit all over them.”

                “So it’s not your home. Good. Then you have no right to make me leave.” To demonstrate his intention to stay he reaches down and picks up a book that was knocked off a shelf. The titles says it’s ‘The Complete Works of Fyodor Dostoevsky Part 1’.

                “Hey! Don’t you touch that! That's Bucky’s second trimester book!” The man charges forward and tries to take it from Loki but Loki is quick. He climbs as far on the couch as he can and holds the book as high as he can get it. It’s a foot out of the man’s reach.

                “You can’t have it! It’s mine now! I claim it in the name of evil!” Loki hollers.

                “Are you fucking kidding me?” The man complains as he swipes for the book. Loki holds it expertly just out of his reach.

                Loki light’s up with amusement. “What did I say? I’m nine, I don’t violently copulate! You’re quite dull, what did I want your mind for anyway?”

                “Oh that’s it!” The man grabs the kid by the forearm and jerks his whole body down so he can grab the book.

                “Owww!” Loki screams in pain. His attacker yanks the book out of his hand and drops him. He looks down at Loki, considering him for a second.

                “What’s wrong with you?” He asks suspiciously.

                “It hurts!” Loki yelps.

                “What hurts?”

                Loki huffs and winces as he pulls his sleeve down to examine the injury. His arm is bleeding from the scrapes caused by the fabric ground. He looks at it and his eyes go wide. There is a moment of pause and then he starts hyperventilating. It’s not a particularly deep wound but after that good twisting there is blood welling up and dripping down his arm. Loki looks at the man who reopened his wound in horror.

                “Crap…” The man sighs, tilting his head back and covering his eyes. “You’re really going to make me do this aren’t you?” He groans.

                Loki whimpers as a drop of blood hits the rug. “Help?”

.oOo.

 

                Steve nudges the curtains open just a bit, just enough to let some light in so he can see. He went to sleep with his arm outstretched towards Bucky that night. In the morning, he woke up with a warm face in the palm of his hand. The light from the window shows Bucky has his nose pressed to Steve’s wrist and his lips resting against his palm. He looks absolutely breathtaking like this. His hair reflects the light from the window giving him a small halo. He has his flaws; His scent is irritatingly strong from night sweating, wisps of hair hang in his face, and his skin is oily in the morning. Despite these little flaws he’s magnificent. Steve reverently strokes a piece of hair away from his eyes. Bucky’s lashes twitch as his eyes move behind their closed lids. Billy sighs between them. Steve smiles at his now _second_ youngest. His little body slowly decompresses as air leaves his lungs. He rolls away from the light towards his mother’s chest and pops his thumb in his mouth. The twins slept up in the loft again. Steve hears them moving around in the kitchen.

                 A few minutes pass and then they knock on the door. Bucky opens his eyes. Steve is caught stroking Bucky’s cheek with his thumb. He’d move his hand but Bucky has it pinned. Bucky smiles at him with his eyes and presses a kiss to Steve’s palm before releasing it. Bucky is only slightly embarrassed to have pillowed his face on it in the first place.

                 “Come in.” Steve says to his kids. Jamie opens the door for his sister. She’s carrying a makeshift tray made out of the lid to one of the big plastic tubs.

                 “Good morning!” They chime together. Bucky sits up a little while Steve scoops up Billy. Bucky stretches and looks at what Sasha is carefully walking over to him with.

                 “Good morning Sweet Peas, what’s this?” Bucky takes the tray from her and looks at the simple breakfast they prepared. In the center of the tray is a plate loaded with eggs. The eggs initially look like they’ve been smothered with ketchup but on further examination, Bucky realizes the ketchup is actually spelling words.

                 “We wanted to say hi to the baby. We thought about it and we realized having you eat a piece of paper wouldn’t taste very good so we decided to write a message on food instead.” Sasha explains a little bashfully. Written on the eggs in messy ketchup letters is the word ‘Hello’ surrounded by a heart.

                  Bucky slowly looks up at his kids. His brows are knitted together and his chin is quivering but he’s smiling as wide as he can. Bucky sets the tray to the side and pulls his kids to his chest. He hugs them and rocks them back and forth kissing anywhere on their heads he can get to. “Oh Sweet Peas…” He chokes. “Thank you!” Bucky starts laughing. He’s on the brink of being hysterical but he knows he’s safe. He can be hysterical if he likes. Steve watches them, smiling so hard his cheeks hurt.

                  Bucky eats every last drop of the ketchup and vows to pass on the message to the baby. The afternoon is spent drawing up plans for the tree house with an interval of chasing off the raccoon. Steve pees on the trees again while Bucky takes a nap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week another billion things to do. I think at this point the poll is over, thank you so much to everyone who participated! Billy won by a land slide. My Boo Ba story is still in the works. I promise it's getting written properly! It's stupid and short but cuuutttteee! Speaking of, check out dat fluff fest at the end? Huh?Huh? Yes good, feel the happy coarse through your veins. Coming up next: A road trip, Bucky being a hilarious pregnant person, Loki being nine. 
> 
> In case anyone is wondering, Loki actually is completely innocent. This Loki IS distinctly different from the bad one. If you're like "How could Sif and Fandral say such terrible things?!" remember in Thor 3 how all of them separately made death threats to him? That was before he did the worst things on his list of crimes. They've been 100% done with him since the end of Thor 1. More than a decade later, they hate him more than ever.


	9. Chapter 9

                The woods crackle every now and then. Each sound, even if it’s totally benign, draws The Winter Soldier’s attention. So far they have all been benign. He carries his rifle in a bag over his shoulder as he strolls along the trail he’s paced out over the months he’s been there. He’s looking specifically for any kind of disturbances in the woods that might indicate a human intruder or surveillance. He walks this path daily to stay familiar. Normally he’s able to keep his mind clear and focused. This used to be easy, now it feels like his brain is an egg on the hot sidewalk of his life.

                 He’s pregnant. Should he even be out on patrol? Has he hurt the baby by not eating the right food? Is the baby going to have genetic defects because of his mutated DNA? Is he having a boy or a girl? What if Sasha doesn’t like having another girl around? What if Boo Ba feels neglected? How long will Ingrid stay? What if she says he has to go back? The latter frightens him most of all. He sighs heavily and sits down on a rock.

                 Bucky’s eyes bulge out of his head. He sat down on the rock just right so that a ridge perfectly slotted between his cheeks. His sex organs have gone practically untouched for months. Anything more than personal hygiene was avoided. It hasn’t been a hardship, he hasn’t wanted any attention like that. For some unknowable reason, the pressure against his core knocks him out of it. He yelps loudly. The noise reverberates through the trees. It’s not painful at all, only surprising. A wave of want sizzles from his abdomen to his ass and balls. He doubles over, flinging the rifle to the side.

                “Oh!” His mouth drops open and he shuts his eyes tightly. “Fuck!” He bites his lower lip to keep from moaning. He has to finish his patrol. He can’t-he just can’t do anything right now! He needs to protect. What is he going to do anyway? Push Steve into bed, climb on top of him, and ride his cock until he can’t say anything but his mate’s name? That sounds like a great idea, except for the part where his children are underfoot. What’s he going to do if they need him? He can’t help them if he’s got his alpha balls deep in his ass. But God does he want it.

                 He stumbles off the rock, grabbing his riffle and moving double time through the rest of his circuit.

.oOo.

                 Steve is fifteen feet up a ladder working on the foundation for the treehouse when Bucky gets back from patrol. Steve stops hammering the nail mid swing as soon as Bucky is up wind from him. Sasha and Jamie are sitting on a branch above him working away, oblivious of the change in the atmosphere. Steve’s pupils expand as he stares into space. He can already feel himself getting hard. He’s so zoned in on the scent he doesn’t even realize he’s let go of the ladder. He takes a step backwards, instinctually going to his mate.

                “WAhhh!” He yells as he falls off the ladder. Bucky, the kids, and the dog all turn towards him.

                “Daddy!” Sasha cries. Jamie is already climbing down the tree like a squirrel. Roger Rogers barks and runs towards his master.

                Steve rolls onto his side and rubs the hip he landed on. “Oushit!” Steve hisses. Bucky gets to Steve first.

                “Stevie?” Bucky asks worriedly. Sasha and Jamie assemble at his side. The dog licks Steve’s face before Bucky gently pushes him away. Bucky takes Steve’s face in his hands to check for a concussion. At this proximity Steve can’t hide the physical effects of Bucky’s scent. He does his best to sit in such a way to conceal his erection.

                “Why are your eye holes all big?” Sasha asks, worried he is concussed.

                “I um…” Steve’s mouth is watering. Bucky smells so good. It’s not a heat scent, it’s not that overpowering, but after their three month period of abstinence Bucky’s aroused scent might as well be the dinner bell and Steve is a starving man.

                “It’s okay Sweet Pea, Daddy’s fine.” Bucky assures his kids. “Trust me he’s had worse. You okay Stevie?” He asks in a breathy voice. He wets his lips.

                Steve huffs twice to get ahold of himself. “I am perfectly capable of doing things, yes. Very good. I’m going in the house now to… rest.” Steve nods, keeping intense eye contact with his mate the whole time. He takes another deep drag of Bucky’s scent then awkwardly scrambles to the house to go hide his boner from his family.

.oOo.

                Bucky goes inside a few minutes after Steve, once he’s satisfied that the twins will be entertained for at least a few minutes. The dog brushes past him to go check on his smallest human. Billy is asleep in a pile of blankets inside his play pen. He’s been enjoying himself listening to music and playing with farm animals. He’s very imaginative. The dog sits down by the edge of the pen to guard for a while.

                The light is on inside the bathroom. Bucky approaches the door silently. He quietly knocks on the door with one knuckle. There is a lot of banging and shuffling inside the small room for a few seconds before anything happens. “Stevie, it’s me.”

                “I know…”

                “The kids are outside.”

                “Yeah…I got that.”

                Bucky licks the inside of his cheek as he ponders why Steve hasn’t opened the door yet. “Are you okay?” He asks, eyebrows darting together. He could have missed something, Steve did just fall off a ladder.

                “I’m fine! It’s not that it’s just… I um. This is awkward.” Steve explains slowly. Bucky nods a few times. He leans one hand on his hip.

                “How hard are you?” He asks with a smirk.

                “I could mine coal with my dick. The worst part is I already came two minutes ago.” Steve groans. Bucky chuckles lightly, imagining what he must look like right now.

                “So why are you hiding?” Bucky leans his shoulder against the door frame and crosses his ankles.

                “I’m not sure I can keep myself from pouncing on you. We haven’t really talked about sex and I just… I assumed you wouldn’t want to just jump back into it.”

                Bucky smiles and gently shakes his head. “Do you even know me, Rogers? I want you to rail the fuck out of me.” Bucky groans. “But I can’t ‘cause the kids are right there. You know how we get. And what if they need us? It’s just not smart.”

                “Good call.” Steve’s voice comes out in a whine. “You want me to do what to you?”

                Bucky feels a little slick between his cheeks just picturing it. “Rail me. Pin me down and give me everything you’ve got, because I’m your cock hungry bitch and I love it.” Bucky can hear Steve jacking off furiously.

                “Wh-When Ingrid gets here though-!” Steve bites off a moan. “AND- someone’s here to watch them then…?”

                Bucky palms his crotch and hums a ‘yes’. “You’ve got ten minutes and then I need the shower.”

                “’Kay!”

.oOo.

                The T.V is playing an old music video. Timber by PitBull and Ke$ha. Clint loves this song. He sways a little as he listens. Today his hearing is pretty good for what it is, for whatever reason. Clint chops up some lettuce for the nachos he’s making for lunch. Natasha walks in looking sexy as all hell and fresh from some violence. Clint playfully whistles at the sassy way she walks over to him.

                “Took you long enough to get back. How’s my girl?” Clint asks as he turns around and embeds the knife he was using into the cutting board. Natasha reaches up and pulls his jaw down so she can attack his mouth with hers. Barton’s arms wrap around her waist, hers wrap around his neck. She throws one leg over his hip and grinds against him. He catches her drift and picks her up entirely, never breaking the violent kiss.

                “You fuckin me or’m I fuckin you?” Barton asks as he sets her down on the kitchen island. She unzips her suit slowly down to the garter belt she has her prick tucked into. Clint kisses down the expanse of exposed creamy skin reverently as he helps her shed her gear. Natasha tips Clint’s chin up as she rises off the metal countertop. She shrugs off the sleeves of her cat suit, pushing her breasts together as she does it. Finally, now that she’s perched on the edge of the countertop looming over her lover, she cocks a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

                “Both.” Natasha purrs. Barton kisses under her jaw.

                “Люблю, целую, обнимаю – В общем просто обожаю!” He says between kissing her skin.

                “Shut up, sap.” Nat chuckles. “Давай потрахаемся.”

.oOo.

                Barton abandoned his nachos entirely. Natasha’s ‘I’m home from a mission’ ritual trumps greasy Mexican food hands down. The ex-soviet spy in bed next to him takes a long drag from her cigarette. They usually share a cigarette post post-mission fucking. This is another part of their ritual.

               “So what happened?” Barton asks. Whatever it was, it wasn’t that bad. There was no crying this time.

               “I got information and got out. Not that hard. I don’t know why it took three days.”

               “Right?” Barton takes the cigarette from her and holds it between his fingers. “I seem to remember those ops taking twelve hours tops.”

               “What did I miss?” Natasha asks, sweeping away the topic of missions. Barton pauses to inhale from the cigarette. He holds it in for a moment before exhaling.

               “Loki cries like a deranged jackass.” Clint puts the cigarette out in the ashtray on the nightstand. He rolls over and pillows his head on Natasha’s right breast. Nat tangles her fingers in his hair.

               “And how do you know that?”

               “I talked to the little fucker. He’s not exactly evil but he’s still a dick.” Barton admits.

               “Anything else.”

               “Asgard’s giving him the boot. Thor has to give him away to a good home before the year is over. I guess the little trouble maker isn’t welcome in his own home world.”

               “That sounds like someone I know.”

               “Different.” Barton grumps.

               “Whatever. I can tell you’ve drawn the connection.”

               “How?” Barton wrinkles his nose.

               “I felt it when you were licking my tits.” Natasha answers completely deadpan.

               “Jesus I hope you’re kidding!” Clint laughs. “I don’t think I can handle having that as a tell.”

.oOo.

                Darcy checks her post office box a lot less regularly than she checks her inbox. Luckily, she’s expecting a package from amazon and thus she is being uncharacteristically diligent.

                She sees the large envelope and assumes it must contain the adorable cat shirt she purchased recently. She tucks it under her arm and continues on her way to work. When she sits down in her office she grabs a pair of scissors and opens up the envelope. The content of the envelope is not what she was expecting. She looks between the encrypted note and the toilet paper wand curiously. She unwraps the toilet paper down to whatever it’s hiding. She stares at it, not comprehending what she’s looking at, at first. Written on the positive pregnancy test she holds in her hand is the words, **Yes Darcy, I’m pregnant. Go tell Ingrid!**

                Darcy screams and runs down the hall to go do exactly that. She comes back twice to pick up the letter and then again for her purse.

.oOo.

                Natasha sits on top of the washing machine examining her cat suit. She’s searching for damage and stains. She finds a blood stain on the thigh and sighs. She grabs a bottle of pet stain remover. It gets blood out better than any other product she’s found. She sprays it on and then scrubs the stained part of the suit in a bucket of warm water.

                “Nat!” Barton calls from the other room. Natasha frown and sprays more stain remover on her suit.

                “What?” She hollers back.

                “Sam’s here!” Natasha sets her suit in the bucket to soak. That’s odd, she just saw Sam a couple hours ago. He was on the mission with her as part of her extraction plan.

                She walks out into the living room, drying her hands with a small towel. Sam and Clint are sitting on the couches in their living room.

                “Hey, what’s going on?” She asks, setting down the towel and then tucking some hair behind her ear.

                Sam smiles and holds out the letter he just got in the mail. “I don’t know who this is from for sure, but I can guess.”

                Natasha’s eyes dart from the letter to Sam’s face. She snatches it eagerly and looks it over. She gasps when she sees what it is. Barton has known her a long, long time and he has never seen her gasp with excitement. She sits down on the couch next to him and reads through the letter. It’s in code but she knows it well enough to understand about every third word. The meaning is pretty simple. He wants her to translate instructions he sent to Ingrid. The cypher for that letter is on the one in her hand.

                “He wants me to contact Ingrid.” She says, heart clenching.

                “It is him then?” Sam checks.

                “How many people do you know that can fluently write in code?” Barton asks Sam, sardonically.

                “Pardon me Mr. Smarty Feathers! I work at SHIELD, so a lot actually.” Sam counters. 

                “Birds, stop fighting. We need to go to Ingrid and find out what’s in that letter.” Natasha says as she stands up.

                “Why Ingrid?” Barton asks. Sam and Natasha make eye contact. Natasha sees a glint of understanding in Sam’s expression that isn’t there with Barton. She frowns deeply at him.

                “You knew?” She asks, sounding scandalized.

                “Steve called me about four days ago. He told me Bucky wouldn’t have wanted him to call. I was told to tell no one.”

                “You know why he wants Ingrid?” Natasha asks, suspecting the answer already but wanting to be thorough.

                “Steve told me that before all that shit happened, he and Bucky were trying to have another baby.” Sam confesses.

                “Holy shit!” Barton exclaims. He immediately pieces together what must have happened because of the fight with Doom.

                “Yeah, that’s about where I was at.” Sam continues. “I told him I’d ask some friends about counselling for when something like that happens.”

                “I don’t think that’s going to be necessary.” Natasha interjects. “I can think of only one reason for him breaking his silence by asking for his midwife.”

                “He’s gonna need one.” Barton says, standing up as well. “So what are we waiting for lets go talk to Ingrid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun chapter to be followed by another fun chapter. I posted the story about Boo Ba on tumblr: http://thenotorioustrollop.tumblr.com/post/116893094459/boo-ba-origins
> 
> Translations of the Russian in this chapter:  
> Barton says: “I love, I kiss, I embrace: and in all I am fascinated.”  
> I found that phrase and I thought it was adorable.  
> Natasha says: Let's fuck.  
> Which is totally the appropriate response to someone saying that to you! 
> 
> I know this is going to make a couple of you lose your shit, next chapter will be all about Bucky dealing with weening problems and other hormonal changes. Blocked milk duct guys, blocked milk duct. 
> 
> -The Trollop


	10. Chapter 10

                The shower is warm, comforting, and the easiest place to jack off. Bucky only strokes his cock a few times before he’s biting his fist and coming. Once he’s taken the edge off, he experimentally probes behind him at his hole. It’s been months since he’s done any of this. Everything feels new. His breath catches as he pushes just one finger inside himself. He pants a few times, he’s slick but he’s so tight it’s work to take in just that thickness. Bucky pulls his hand away, gasping.

                “Shhiiit!” He breathes. He can’t remember the last time he was that tight. The serum must have done that during the past three months. “Damn…” It’s going to take sooo much foreplay before he can get anywhere with Steve. That’s going to seriously limit their opportunities for penetration. Fuck him.  Seriously, he wants sex.

                As he’s washing himself he takes extra care to stroke his baby bump. That puts a smile on his face. He lets his mind wander to thoughts about the future that aren’t so scary. It’s easy to close his eyes in the dimly lit shower and daydream. He’s so taken with his belly that he completely misses the changes in the intermediate space. That is until he gets out of the shower and looks in the mirror.

                “What the…?” He squints at the image in the mirror then looks down. “What the fuck!?” He hovers his hands a few inches away from _them_. They didn’t hurt that bad before but now that he’s looking at _them_ , they’re aching like hell.  He’s never seen his _things_ this engorged.

                “Are you kidding me?” He asks his body. He’s weaned babies before. He didn’t think he was going to be surprised by any of this but this is not like the first time at all. The milk tapered off when the twins stopped suckling. Now his _things_ are swollen bigger than they’ve ever been before and it hurts! What’s he supposed to do with all this extra milk? He doesn’t even have his pump! The milk’s never built up like this before. Where’s the off switch, he wonders. Will it just go away again if he does nothing? What else is he going to do? He sighs and gets dressed. When he gets to it, he slowly eases on his compression bra. It feels like a corset for his _things_. He looks in the mirror again. At least looksmore like how he pictures his body. It hurts but he puts up with it. He tunes out the pain and leaves the bathroom.

.oOo.

                The conference room in Stark tower holds the gathering of people most suited or involved with the current crisis. The group includes Darcy, Natasha, Sam, Ingrid, Tony, Clint, and Peter. They’ve all taken the news of the pregnancy much better than they did the first time. Instead of tears and self-pity, the present Avengers are treating this situation like it’s any other situation they must address as a team. Playing the part of Nick Fury today is Darcy Lewis. She has taken it upon herself to organize the task force for ‘BB4’.

                “So,” Darcy asks while sitting with her fingers laced together. “What are his demands?” She’s referring to the coded letter Natasha is working on. Natasha looks up at her contemptuously but answers none the less.

                “His main interest is for Ingrid to come ultrasound him. The rest is basically a grocery list.”

                “Which includes?” Tony rolls his wrist as he asks. His leg bounces nervously under the table.

                “His pregnancy clothes, his milk pump, prenatal vitamins, a crib, newborn diapers, cabbage, and something I’m not supposed to say aloud.” She folds the letter so Tony doesn’t try to peek. It’s coded but Tony is _that_ smart.

                “Sounds doable.” Tony proclaims with a sniff. “So where is he? We’ll drop it off in a couple hours, easy peasy.” His leg is still shaking.

                “It’s not that simple.” Natasha takes out another piece of paper. Clint hands her a capsule they just dug out of a wall in the pantry thirty minutes earlier. “He doesn’t want any kind of air travel anywhere near him. He didn’t even write his location in the letter, we had to follow instructions to find where the coordinates were hidden. He’s being more cautious than I’ve ever seen him before. He wants Ingrid to fly into Anchorage then drive to his location. He has specific instructions for the route to take as well.”

                “And that is what I will do.” Ingrid says standing to go.

                “Wait we haven’t picked who goes yet!” Darcy yells, totally breaking character.

                “Excuse me?” Ingrid asks, sounding less than thrilled. “He did not say in his letter that I was to bring company.” Ingrid says as she crosses her arms. “I do not think he will be happy to be disobeyed.”

                “I’ll deal with it.” Natasha says firmly. “I’m coming with you.” She and Ingrid hold eye contact for a tense moment. Ingrid nods.

                “Alright. You can come.” She decides.

                “I’d kinda like to come too.” Peter say while rubbing the back of his neck. The group looks at him questioningly. “Bucky’s probably going to need some support from a fellow male omega. Plus, Charles is driving me fucking crazy. He’s been giving me pregnancy symptoms with his mind.” Peter cringes.

                “Ha!” Ingrid barks. “Alright sweetheart, you can come.” As Charles’ midwife she’s well aware of Peter’s plight.

                “Nat, you gonna to be okay with Steve?” Sam checks. He’s concerned the alpha intruding on the other alpha’s territory might drive Steve nuts. It did once before.

                “We’re long over the territorial bullshit. I’m going for him too.” She confirms with a small smile.  

                “Good.” Sam takes a deep breath. “Poor guy sounded like he needed someone. I wish I could volunteer myself but I can’t leave for longer than a few days.”

                “I’m bowing out.” Tony begins. “I don’t want to forsake all technology for who knows how long. I tried that last Thanksgiving, I was almost killed by sticks.”

                “That’s not what happened.” Barton points out.

                “I’m choosing to remember it differently.” Tony asserts, leg bouncing. “Besides, I’m sure he’d rather see any of you more than me. I think he’d feel like I’m breathing down his neck or something. He’s got the dog and the generator I built, I’ve pretty much filled my usefulness quota already. He doesn’t need me personally.”

                “Tony.” Natasha says putting a hand on his. Tony looks at her, expecting to lose the hand any second now. “I think he’d be happy to see you too.” Tony tries to conceal how hopeful he is that that is true. His leg isn’t bouncing as intensely anymore. “But I will kill you if I have to put up with you on a fifteen hour drive, so you can’t come.” Natasha finishes, smirking playfully so Tony knows she’s half kidding.

                Tony cringes. “Yeah I’m not so fond of fifteen hour car drives either. I think I’ll pass, if it’s all the same to you.”

                “Fine!” Ingrid interrupts. “Does anyone else wish to declare their intentions or may I be on my way?”

                Darcy sticks her hand up and waves it. “I nominate myself for the roll of fourth wheel!”

                Natasha opens her mouth to say something along the lines of Darcy being worse than Tony but then Ingrid slams her hand down. “Alright, that is it. I am taking you three and no one else! I, the one who was invited, am going to pack my bags and medical equipment. Meet me at SHIELD base in two hours or you are not coming!” She storms out of the room muttering in German.

                Natasha looks at Clint worriedly. Clint shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine.”

.oOo.

                The twins and Steve are still outside working on their project. Bucky is sprawled out on the couch with ice packs on his _things._ Bucky must have dozed off a little because all of a sudden Billy is yelling. He shakes the bars on his play pen angrily. “Maaammmmaaa!” He demands, turning red. He might have been calling before when Bucky was dozing. Bucky rushes over to him.

                “Boo Ba? What is it Bubby?” He picks up his son. Billy grunts and snuggles into his mother’s chest.

                “Nursey cuddles?” Billy asks as he peers up at his mommy. Bucky sighs. He wishes he could nurse him. He’d do just about anything for some relief at this point. Still, he can’t be a push over. If he does cave and let Billy nurse it’s got to be his idea, otherwise Billy might get a bad habit.

                “Boo Ba, you’re Big Baby now. No more Nursey.” Bucky tells him as he strokes Billy’s head.

                “Nooo!” Billy laments. He smacks his head against his mother’s chest a couple of times in frustration.

                “Stop please, that hurts Mommy. We can still Cuddle Buggle, would you like to Cuddle Buggle?” Bucky sits down with him, holding him extra securely against his swollen chest.

                “Nursey!” Billy grunts angrily.

                “Billy, I said no.” Bucky warns.

                Billy kicks his feet in protest. “Noooo…” He moans.

                “William, you’re fine. You just had lunch you don’t need Nursey.” Bucky says in his authoritative mommy voice.

                Billy snarls. Bucky has never heard Billy snarl before ever. What follows is even more surprising. Billy tucks his chin against Bucky’s chest and bites him hard.

                “Oww!” Bucky yelps. “Fuck!” Bucky pulls Billy off of him. The two year old starts bawling. Bucky gives his son a very hurt look. He holds him away from his chest so he can’t bite again and carries him to the door. Billy has started all out shrieking. “STEVE!” Bucky yells to his mate. Steve heard the commotion, he’s already approaching the house.

                “Buck, what’s going on?” Steve looks from his mate to his son concernedly.

                “I need you to hold him for a couple of minutes while I go clean up. He bit me, I think I’m bleeding.” Bucky explains. Billy screams even louder as he gets handed over to his father. Billy reaches for his mother, pleading to be returned to his warm embrace.

                “He bit you?” Steve asks. He’s never heard about Billy doing that before. Bucky pulls his hoodie to the side, revealing a red splotch with a deep purple bruise in the center. There are teeth marks and a little bit of blood. “Holy-! Baby are you okay?” Steve asks as Billy redoubles his screaming efforts.

                “I’m fine I just need to-.” Bucky sighs. “Gimme a second.” Bucky goes to the bedroom and closes the door. Outside Billy is still screaming.

                Bucky strips off his shirt. All the crying triggered his milk to let down. There are now wet spots on his compression bra, more on one side than the other, he notes. He strips off the soiled bra and groans with relief. He looks down at _them_ and cringes. They’re so alien looking, what the fuck even is he? Normal male omegas don’t do the milk thing. He’s been a mom for years but he’s still not 100% okay with lactating, especially when his _things_ are swollen like this. It’s weird. He grabs another compression bra out of his bin and tries to put it on.

                “Ow!” The Winter Soldier was never trained to ignore this kind of pain. Hydra wasn’t even aware that he had _things_ that could feel this way. Bucky stops trying to force his chest into the tight garment. His right _thing_ feels wrong. He throws the compression bra to the side and very reluctantly feels the painful area. “Ssss!” He hisses. His nipple looks redder on this side and the area around it feels hot and painful. “Fucking, fuck, fuck!” Bucky growls. He knows what this is, he’s read about it but he’s never had it happen to him before. He reluctantly forsakes the compression bra and throws on one of Steve’s T shirts. They’re big-ish on him, hopefully enough so that the resent changes to his chest will be less noticeable.

                He walks out of the bedroom feeling naked without a compression bra. Billy is curled up in Steve’s arms whimpering pathetically. “Here let me have him.” Bucky says as he approaches. Steve gives him over right away. Boo Ba attaches himself to his mother like a magnet. “Hi Boo Ba, are you still mad?” Bucky lifts him up so he can rub their cheeks together as an apology.

                “No!” Billy sobs. “Mommy is hurting?” He sniffles. Bucky tucks his son’s face against his neck and sits down with him.

                “A little bit Sweet Pea. No biting Mommy.”

                “But Nursey?” Billy pleads.

                “Bubby, there is going to be an even littler Bubby soon. I need you to not Nursey anymore so the other Bubby has some.” Bucky realizes explaining this to a two year old is probably dumb but he’s trying anyway.

                “But Nursey make Mommy feewl better?” Billy whines hopelessly.

                Bucky looks at Steve for some kind of explanation for how Billy understands this concept. Steve has his eyebrows halfway up his forehead in surprise.

                “Um, he can probably smell it.” Steve supplies. Bucky nods. He remembers reading about that in his baby books. Babies can smell when their mothers are ready to nurse. Billy must have put together that Bucky feels better after nursing. He’s not wrong. Shit, Billy is just as selfless as his daddy at the age of two. Bucky rolls his eyes. Of course he is. Bucky pets his son and smiles affectionately at him. Billy smiles back.

                “Thank you Sweet Pea. Mommy loves you so much but Mommy doesn’t need that from you. Okay?”

                “‘Kay.” Billy tucks his face into his mother’s chest. Bucky takes a deep breath. He’s on the right side, it hurts badly.

                “You ready for nappy time?” Bucky asks, suspecting that’s what’s going on.

                “Yes.” Billy yawns on cue.

                “Okay let’s Snuggle Buggle.” Bucky covers Billy’s ears for a second so he can talk to Steve. “Later you and I need to talk.”

                “You okay?” Steve asks worriedly.

                “I have a clogged milk duct and I’m going to need your help dealing with it.” Bucky cringes. He hates this, absolutely hates it. Then Steve starts turning pink.

                “Oh … what do you want me to do about it?” Steve shifts a little in his seat. Is that anxiety or excitement, Bucky wonders. His gaze sinks down from Steve’s dark eyes to his mouth.

                “I guess we’ll find out.” Bucky gulps. He takes his hand off Billy’s ear. “Cuddle Buggle nappy time!” Bucky says in a sing song voice.

                “Yay!” Billy chips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to fluff town, population us. This is more of my quest to write about things you don't see in fan fiction or fiction in general. Very mundane and yet exciting stuff. Last chapter The Black Widow cleaned blood spots out of her suit with pet stain cleaner. That actually works really well. I forgot to say that last time, oops. This chapter was ridiculous. I am not sorry in the least.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: BOOBS! BOOBS! BOOOBS!

                Once the twins are asleep in the loft, Steve and Bucky sit down to talk about the problem. Billy sleeps like a rock in his crib. They could shoot guns in the same room as him and have him stay asleep. In fact that’s happened more than once. They don’t worry about him but the twins are another matter.They have hearing like bats. Steve and Bucky have to keep all discussion at barely above whisper volume but they are still going to talk.  

                Bucky can’t look Steve in the eye as he strips off his shirt. He can’t remember ever feeling this ashamed to be shirtless in front of his mate.

                “Jesus, Buck…” Steve shifts forward. He gently touches Bucky’s shoulder and stomach, directing his body so he can see the _thing_ causing the problem. “Baby, why’d you do this to yourself?”

                “I didn’t.” Bucky pouts. He still refuses to look at Steve.

                “You wore your compression bra. You know that a tight bra can do this, right? You read the same books I did.” Bucky shivers at just the slightest caress to the underside of his-yeah.

                “Why do you remember all that stuff so well?” Bucky asks as Steve’s fingers trace the warm area over the blocked duct.

                “Because it’s about your body.” Steve’s thumb tilts Bucky’s chin towards him. Bucky’s gaze flicks up to his alpha’s face. Steve looks concerned but adoring. Bucky huffs and frowns.

                “It’s weird. This whole thing is weird! Why’d they get bigger all of a sudden? They are bigger aren’t they?” Bucky asks as he looks back down at his chest. Steve’s hands very gently cup his swollen chest to measure the change. He let’s go as soon as he’s established Bucky is right.

                “Yeah.” Steve chuckles. “They did get bigger. It might be because you stopped nursing suddenly and you’re pregnant again. You probably confused your body.”

                “So what should I do, keep nursing Billy until the baby comes and hope for the best?” Bucky asks getting frustrated. Steve sits a little closer and wraps his arms around his mate’s waist. Their noses brush when Bucky looks up at him.

                “Not if you don’t want to.” Steve ducks his head down to kiss his mate’s bond bite.

                “Are you… trying to butter me up?” Bucky asks suspiciously.

                “I’m trying to be nice. You aren’t going to like my next suggestion.” Steve says as calmly as possible. Bucky tenses in his arms.

                “What does that mean?” Bucky nudges Steve’s head back so he can look at him eye to eye. Steve takes a deep breath.

                “We need to express your milk.” Steve tells him. “Now, before your clogged duct gets infected.”

                Bucky slowly draws in and downward as if trying to shrink out of Steve’s grasp with solve this problem. “I- I can’t.”

                “Yes you can.” Steve softly strokes his head.

                “No I mean really, I can’t.” Bucky frowns. “I can do it with my pump just fine but I’m shit at doing it with my hands.” Bucky admits reluctantly. “I just wind up pinching or hurting myself.”

                “You…” Steve’s hand stills on Bucky’s head. “You’re kidding right? You’ve nursed for almost five years total. You even nursed twins! And you’re telling me you can’t express milk by hand?” Steve asks looking taken back.

                “It’s weird! I feel like I’m fucking milking myself! Like a cow, Steve! I’m not a cow!” Bucky bursts. They stare at each other for a drawn out interlude of silence. Slowly, Steve's face scrunches up like he's about to laugh but he restrains himself. 

                “Bucky, I love you with all my heart.” Steve kisses Bucky’s forehead and hugs him. Bucky doesn’t react, he lets himself be hugged while he tries to figure out what the fuck that was.

                “I just…” Bucky gulps. “I’m not good at it.” He sets his hands on Steve’s back and relaxes.

                “It’s okay. We’ll work it out.” Steve says into his mate’s shoulder.

                “How’s that?” Bucky worries his lip.

                “I’m going to save you from yourself.”

                “Specifically…?” Bucky asks.

                “I’m going to try my best to do it for you.” Steve answers softly in Bucky’s ear. Bucky lets out one uncontrollable, high pitched whine. “Oh. Wow.” Bucky shakes slightly at the thought. “Are you alright? I know it’s outside our parameters for appropriate breast interaction but I think this is necessary.”

                “I don’t have breasts!” Bucky snaps. He’s flushing pink already. “It’s just- ugh!” Bucky thunks his head against Steve’s shoulder. “I’m sensitive.”

                “I know Baby Doll. I’ll be careful with you.” Steve purrs. He punctuates the statement by kissing Bucky’s cheek. He can feel the warmth from Bucky’s blush on his lips.

                “So when do we- I mean, are we doing this right now?” Bucky asks, turning his head to look at his mate.

                “If that’s alright with you.” Steve looks strikingly calm about this.

                Bucky takes a deep breath and licks his lips. “No time like the present. So, um…” Bucky nervously tucks some of his hair behind his ear. He keeps his head down submissively. “How are you going to get my milk to let down? It’s um, it’s tough for me to do unless a baby is crying or they…” Bucky’s whole body goes rigid. He jerks his head up to look at Steve again. “Oh!”

                “That is kind of what I was thinking.” Steve rubs the back of his neck bashfully.

                “I’m not sure about this. I don’t like the idea of crossing baby stuff with sex stuff. This is kind of over the line don’t you think?” Bucky wrinkles his nose.

                “What, are you afraid you’re going to be condition to get turned on by nursing?” Steve jokes. The color Bucky turns displays just how on the money he is. “Oh.”

                “It’s just when you put your mouth _there_ I kind of lose my fucking mind.” Bucky attempts to chuckle, he just sounds nervous. “I don’t know, is it possible for it to be only a turn on when you do it?”

                “I think so. I also think you’re getting ahead of yourself.” Steve smiles reassuringly at him.

                “It’s just one thing for you to kiss me there and a whole other for you to actually… yeah.” Bucky bites his lip.

                “I won’t do it much, just enough to get you to let down.” Steve promises. Steve puts his hand on the side of Bucky’s face. He tenderly stroke’s his cheek bone with his thumb. Bucky exhales a ragged breath. He can do this.

                “It’ll probably be easiest if I sit in your lap.” Bucky says finally.

                “Okay.” Steve nods. “You want to lie back with your head on the pillows and I’ll bend over you?”

                “Sure.” Bucky answers sheepishly. Steve adjusts himself so he’s sitting loosely cross legged.

                “Sit in my lap.” Steve instructs. Bucky carefully sits so he’s chest to chest with Steve. His legs splay around Steve’s waist. Steve puts a solid hand on his mate’s lower back. “Lean back, I’ve got you.” Bucky nods and slowly puts weight against Steve’s hand. Steve sets him down so he’s comfortably situated with pillows to prop him up. Steve leans down and kisses Bucky in the center of his chest.

                “Uh!” Bucky breathes. He was expecting Steve to just dive in right away. 

                “Shhh relax or your milk won’t drop.” Steve sooths. “I’m just going to touch you for a minute until you’re ready.” Bucky gulps and nods. He throws his right arm over his eyes.

                Steve could not be more temperate with his soft palming. He’s not trying to express milk, just massage the engorged tissue. His mate’s breast does feel relatively huge in his hands. His chest is usually only a little fuller than a regular male omega’s but in his current state Bucky’s chest could almost be female. Almost. Bucky sighs pleasurably at the feeling. Steve gently rubs the underside of his left breast with three fingers. He continues around the nipple until he returns to his starting point. Careful not to be too aggressive, he kneads the whole breast in his hand. Bucky’s thighs clench around his waist. If Bucky’s afraid of getting turned on, now is probably the time to switch breasts.

                This is the one with the clogged duct. “This is probably going to hurt. I’ll go as easy as you like.” Steve glances up at Bucky’s face. His lip is blood red between his teeth. His arm is still covering his eyes. He’s unresponsive except for a tiny rigid nod. The first touch makes Bucky’s wince but the subsequent caresses are less painful.

                “I think I’m ready.” Bucky finally admits. Steve is grateful for that because he’s been dying to do this since Bucky first asked for his help.

                Steve’s never considered himself a ‘breast man’ per se. It’s more like he’s absolutely obsessed with Bucky’s body and this is the part of him that’s forbidden fruit. Steve can say with certainty he’s explored every part of his mate’s body except this one. Occasionally Bucky lets him play when he’s in heat but it’s never enough. He can’t help how much he wants him, it’s ingrained in his soul.

                “It’s supposed to be easier if I start with the one that doesn’t hurt.” Steve says quietly. Bucky hums in response. Steve cautiously lowers his mouth down to his mate’s left nipple. He’s relying on his knowledge of nursing gleaned from their library on the topic. He really hopes it’s enough. He seals his mouth to his mate’s flesh and does his best.

                Bucky’s hands fly to Steve’s head. At first Steve thinks he’s going to pull him off but instead Bucky grabs Steve’s hair, holding him closer. Steve takes that as his cue to suckle more aggressively. Bucky’s back arches off the bed as he makes tiny aborted squeaks. His heels dig into the sheets for some kind of purchase. “Oh fuck! FUCK! Ah! Mm!” His cries are all whispered but what they lack in volume the make up for in intensity. 

                Steve is a little surprised at how quickly it happens. He feels like he’s barely been working for a minute when he tastes the first milk. As promised he pulls off immediately and begins using his hands. The milk drips down from Bucky’s nipple and slides down onto the bedspread. The omega groans with satisfaction over the release of pressure. He looks up at Steve from under his lashes.

                “Thank you.” Bucky is flushed pink from embarrassment but he really does mean it.

                “You’re welcome. Let me grab a towel.” Steve grabs one out of the clean linen basket and sits back down. “Wanna sit back to chest? I think it’ll be easier for me to do this that way.”

                “Sure.” Bucky sits up and leans against his mate.

                “Let’s drain this one first and then the blocked one.”

                “Whatever you think.” Bucky sounds exhausted.

                “Tell me to stop if you hurt too much.”

                Bucky turns and kisses the corner of Steve’s mouth. It’s the closest thing to a real kiss they’ve shared in three months. “I trust you. And I love you, you pervert.” Bucky smirks.

                Steve pecks him back on the cheek. “Happy to be such for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is kind of a ridiculous omega. He's not very good at body things unless it's apart of taking care of his babies (then he's great at it). I have nothing further to say about this chapter other than I am mortified that I wrote it. 
> 
> BTW: I am in the process of drawing an NC 17 comic of Steve and Bucky fucking in the shed. It'll be about ten pages or so( I have six done now). In other words: Lately my hobbies include writing about men getting their titties sucked and drawing huge dicks. To be posted on tumblr when finished.


	12. Chapter 12

                “I thought for some reason that we’d be going in the G 7 that Tony like, you know, owns?” Darcy asks as she kicks her bag along in the line for airport security. By her side, Natasha and Peter are looking about as thrilled to be waiting in a classic hour and a half wait security line at JFK as she is.

                “Bucky said to take a commercial flight so we’re taking a commercial flight.” Natasha answers tonelessly. She’s wearing the face disguising mesh that matches her fake ID. Fake is a strong word considering it was issued by the same people who issued her real ID.

                “I have a confession to make.” Peter says with his arms crossed.

                “Oh no, are you black listed from flying?! What the fuck did you do Peter?!” Darcy jokes.

                “No,” Peter rolls his eyes. “I wouldn’t be here if I knew I couldn’t fly. I was trying to say that I’ve never been in a plane before.”

                “And… you’re afraid of flying.” Natasha extrapolates, dreading this already.

                “Yup.” Peter nods.

                “It’s not so bad. I bet they have movies you can watch.” Darcy says as she kicks her bag and grabs her ID out of her purse. They’re at the front of the line. Darcy gives the TSA agent her ID and ticket with a smile. Peter does the same but a lot more nervously.

                When they get to the metal detector, Peter flags down an attendant.

                “Hi, yeah I have metal pins and brackets from broken bones. Is that going to set this thing off?” He’s afraid of the loud beeping noises he’s heard while waiting in line.

                “You can go through the other scanner.” The agent directs him to go through the body scanner. He holds his arms up and waits the three seconds the thing takes to do it’s thing. The woman looking at the scans on her screen leans over to look at Peter in the flesh.  Peter smiles awkwardly.

                “Auto accident.”

                “You’re fine.” Another agent says, waving him along.

                Natasha and her face mesh go through the metal detector without incident. Darcy gets beeped and has to empty her pockets. She finds an earring she was missing in her jeans. As the three of them are putting their shoes on Darcy nudges Peter with her shoulder. “Geezes what the hell is in you?”

                “It's a good thing Wade isn't here." Peter chuckles fondly. Before scratching his chin and answering Darcy's question. "Um, fifty two pins and five metal plates of varying sizes.” Peter grabs his duffle bag and keeps walking.

                “I thought you were like, super resilient?”

                “I am. I’m just not immune to getting hit with stuff equal to about three tons of force. It happens every now and then. My doctor must think I’m abused.”

                “Go to SHIELD medical, they don’t ask questions. I’m sure Fury would clear you for free treatment considering who you are.” Natasha suggests.

                “Nah, Stark pays for it and my guy knows me.” Peter shrugs.

                Ingrid is sitting waiting for them in the food court. She went through the TSA approved line and personally oversaw the loading of her medical equipment into the plane’s cargo hold. One person tried to tell her she didn’t have clearance to do so. One phone call later and she got her way and the person got fired for their rudeness. Ingrid has been relaxing with a coffee and paper ever since.  

                “Long line I see.” She sets down her newspaper. She folds the corner on her page. She reads through the whole thing in order. “We need to go to the gate now, the plane leaves in forty five minutes.”

                “Cool, no waiting!” Darcy chimes happily. “I hate waiting in airports.”

                “Doesn’t everyone?” Natasha comments as they walk.

.oOo.

                They board the plane and take their first class seats. Natasha would have preferred they fly coach to be inconspicuous but Ingrid insisted she absolutely does not fly coach.

                Darcy reaches in her purse and pulls out her Starkpad. Natasha’s brow knits together at the sight of it. “What is that?” She asks in a deadly tone.

                “Huh? Oh it’s my isolation survival device, I have so much stuff downloaded on here, it should be illegal.” She informs proudly.

                “You can’t take that to Bucky.” Natasha says sternly.

                Darcy frowns. “Why? It won’t get wifi so it can’t connect to the internet or anything.”

                “Nothing that can receive a signal is allowed to come.” Natasha insists. “You can mail it home when we get to anchorage but you may absolutely not take that with you.”

                Darcy pales. Her face scrunches up like she’s about to start crying.

                “Don’t start yet.” Ingrid says from the other side of the isle. “I want my beverage first. Nothing like watching a good cry while drinking a martini.”

                “Mah!” Darcy whines. “What am I going to do? Stare at bark all day?!”

                “I’m sure there will be many more things to stare at.” Ingrid assures her. “The sky, grass, dirt, rocks.” She lists. Darcy immaturely jabs the light for the stewardess to come and crosses her arms.

                “Suit yourself.” Ingrid smirks.

                When the stewardess comes she gets a martini for Darcy too.

.oOo.

                “So when your ears feel funny swallow to get them to pop.” Darcy instructs Peter as the plane climbs into the sky. Peter’s head slumps before he answers. “Peter?” She asks concernedly. “Peter?”

                “I think he just passed out.” Natasha informs her.

                “Good for him.” Ingrid says as she leans forward to grab something out of her tote. She takes out a set of straps which she proceeds to wrap around her front and the back of the seat. She pulls the cord tight with her teeth before settling in with her arms completely restrained. She sits lashed to the seat like she’s been tied in to the electric chair.

                “What are you doing?” Darcy asks.

                “Sleeping. No need for concern.” Ingrid replies with her eyes already closed. Darcy shrugs and goes back to her Starkpad to savor their last hours together. Natasha clicks on the screen attached to the back of the seat in front of her. She settles in to watch a movie for the first part of the flight.

.oOo.

                It feels like they’ve been doing this for hours but his right _thing_ just won’t come unclogged.

                “Maybe we should try taking a shower? Even heat might help.” Steve suggests as he lounges on their bed. He looks like he’s posing to be painted. Even his concerned frown is worthy of being put to paper. Bucky’s not an artist, he’s just ridiculously horny. He takes a deep breath and licks his lips.

                “The warm washcloth did nothing and I don’t think it’d end so good if you’re naked in the same room as me.” Bucky pushes some hair out of his face. It’s damp with sweat. “Or at least it wouldn’t end quietly. Shit.”

                Steve shakes his head to cleanse the image of sweaty Bucky licking his lips from his mind. “What?” Steve looks lost.

                “The not getting turned on ain’t working.” Bucky admits.

                “I’m not going to lie, I’ve been trying to think of a good place to privately fuck since I got my mouth on you.” Steve says with a blush. Bucky kicks his feet and rolls over onto his side.

                “Why would you say that? I swear Stevie, you are the worst!” Bucky gripes. Being on his side puts pressure on his right _thing._ “This still hurts! I think it’s actually getting worse!”

                Steve raises and eyebrow. “...You have been lactating a lot while we’ve been doing this. Maybe it’s all built up like water behind a dam.”

                “The visual is not helpful.” Bucky grumbles into his pillow. That's exactly what it feels like.

                “Well what do you want me to do?” Steve asks with a sigh.

                Truly Bucky has reached a point of desperation. The thing that crosses his mind would be filthy and incredibly arousing were in not for the fact that his right _thing_ hurts so badly he’s considering stabbing himself to relieve the pressure. Between the choice of stabbing and this, he has to pick this. He has enough scars and he’s going to need his right _thing_ when the new baby comes. “Suck it out.” Bucky grunts.

                “What?” Steve assumes he heard wrong. He’s losing it. His lustful thoughts are tricking him. There is no way Bucky just asked him to do what he thinks he asked him to do.

                Bucky rolls away from the pillow and looks his mate dead in the eye. He’s committed to his decision now. The more he thinks about it the more certain he is that this is the right choice. He may come untouched in his pants, but that is a sacrifice he is will to make. “I said, you should suck it out. If that’s what it’s going to take, do it. I’m exhausted. The things I want right now are sleep and your cock. I can have one of those things, you just have to suck the damn clog out.”

                “We could fuck in the shed.” Steve suggests with a hazy look in his eye,

                “The shed is an option I am willing to entertain when my damn _thing_ doesn’t feel like a zit that needs popping.”

                “Considering what you are asking me to do, I’d prefer you not using that analogy.” Steve smirks a little. The gross comparison brought him out of the sex mindset just enough for snark.

                “Fine.” Bucky huffs. “What do you want me to say? ‘Save me Captain! I’m pregnant and cannot tend to myself.’” Bucky says in his best impression of a damsel in distress.

                “You are pregnant and you can’t express your own milk.” Steve taunts.

                “Well you’re a fucking milk maid!” Bucky hisses.  

                “Well no, I’m not fucking right now but I hope to be soon.” Steve waggles his eyebrows. He looks adorably smug like this.

                “You won’t be ever again if you keep this up.” Bucky growls.

                “You couldn’t keep to that if you tried.”

                “Oh my god are you going to suck my tit or what!?” Bucky whisper yells before he can think. They both pause to look at each other in shock. Steve is aghast. The omega puffs up to try and seem more certain of himself. “What?” Bucky finally asks indignantly.

                “You said… tit.” Steve slowly states in shock.

                “So? I’ve said that before.” Bucky shifts uncomfortably.

                “Yeah. But you were talking about your tit.”

                “I don’t have breasts!” Bucky bursts for the second time that night.

                “But you said-.”

                “I don’t care what I said! Shut up and put that mouth to use would yah?!” Bucky pouts. He lays back down and shuts his eyes forcefully.

                “So to be clear, you are giving me permission to do this?” Steve asks hesitantly.

                “Yes Stevie! I’m _ordering_ you to do this right now!”

                Steve surges forward, baring one arm on Bucky’s left side and cupping his breast with his left hand. He latches onto the sore nipple without any hesitation. Bucky yips. Steve’s mouth is warm and demanding and _so_ good. The excitement in his groin is almost enough to outshine the pain in his _thing._ Bucky’s knees squeeze Steve’s hips as Bucky grinds up against Steve’s abs and his mate’s hardness. Bucky’s jaw opens and closes as he silently screams in pleasure. Not all of his ducts in the _thing_ are clogged. Steve has to swallow some of the milk he’s getting out of this. Bucky has such conflicting feelings about that but he can’t think at all while Steve is doing this to him. “Ah!” He squeaks as he feels Steve rut against him. Bucky’s feet struggle to find purchase in the slippery sheets.

                Steve hears him. Steve is almost complete engrossed in massaging the swollen breast tissue in sync with his rhythmic sucking but he’s still concerned for Bucky’s comfort. He unlatches his mouth and looks up at his mate for confirmation to continue. Bucky looks back at him with rosy cheeks, dark eyes, and wet, red lips. Bucky licks them before he catches his breath enough to speak.

                “Don’t you dare stop.” He breaths in an utterly desperate voice.

                Steve, because he can, keeps eye contact with Bucky while slowly licking his nipple with his flat tongue. Bucky grabs Steve by the head and forces his mouth down against his breast. His hips grind more furiously than before. Steve redoubles his efforts. Something he does pinches inside Bucky’s breast tissue. Bucky squeaks in pain, stalling his hips for a moment. He actually moans at the feeling that shortly follows the stab of pain. “Ooooh!” He sighs.

                Steve can feel the release in pressure inside Bucky’s breast. It feels like the firm lump drains under his touch. The result is of course, he gets a mouth full of milk. He doesn’t think twice about swallowing it. Bucky whimpers one more time as he rubs once, twice then comes in his pants underneath Steve. “God in heaven, fucking hell, hot damn, mother fuckering ugh!” Bucky rambles breathlessly. Steve pulls off of Bucky’s nipple, figuring he’s going to be too sensitive any second now. He groans and sets his cheek down just below Bucky’s clavicle. His own erection still strains between them but he’s so tired mentally and physically than he doesn’t want to get off right away. Right now trapping his hard cock between himself and his satisfied mate is just perfect.

                They rest for about two minutes. Bucky is about to fall asleep when he hears a stirring in Billy’s crib. The two year old stands up, peering over the bars for his mother. “Mama is Potty Time.”

                Bucky flushes red in embarrassment. How long was Billy awake?! His gut sinks as he pictures his child waking up to the sound of his orgasm. He’s so mortified that he almost forgets his son’s warning.

                “Mama?” Billy asks again, not understanding his hesitation.

                “Oh yes, Sweet Pea! Potty Time!” Steve gets off of Bucky so Bucky can race across the room to pick up his son and take him to the bathroom. He gets him on his training toilet just in time. Bucky collapses with his back against the bathroom wall while Billy hums a silly song and sways back and forth. Steve appears in the doorway a couple moments later. He and Bucky exchange glances that speak volumes about their mutual shame over this incident.

                “At least your milk duct is clear.” Steve says, attempting to look on the bright side.

                Bucky scowls at him. He’s so red he looks like he might combust. “No shed for you!” Bucky spits.

                Steve doubles over silently laughing over the look on Bucky’s face. Billy laughs too. His mother and father both pray to God he doesn’t know what’s so funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the comic is going well. I'm thinking about giving it a title that is half romance novel half porno title from this universe. "I Never Forgot Your Touch: Hot, Pregnant, Omgea Mom Takes Fat Knot" is my working title. It's going to be about twelve pages long. The two people who have seen it both thought it was great and they haven't read the dialogue yet. So in other words, I'm excited to show you guys my artistic talent. Fun Fact: I was actually a professional artist for six years before I went to college. I went because I decided I didn't want the uncertainty that comes with that life. Going pro sucks in my opinion. I still love art and do it for my own pleasure all the time, just no longer for money.( With the exception of a few clients who love me too much for me to turn down.) Anyway you've seen some of my old stuff if you follow me on tumblr but nothing in the last four years. Very exciting stuff. Also, porn! Beautiful mpreg porn! Starring Steve's dick, Bucky's baby bump, and those breasts we just got familiar with. Oh! And Bucky's shaved head! 
> 
> If you're wondering what's up with Ingrid that will be answered soon enough. I get such a kick out of her.  
> -The Trollop


	13. Chapter 13

                Breakfast is significantly more awkward than usual. Bucky woke up that morning with yet more milk which he again had to have Steve express. This time he got off even faster, much to his mortification. Steve took a walk afterward to take care of his own ‘problem’. Bucky just finished taking the second most shameful shower of his life (The most shameful was last night). He feels like filth and there is nothing he can do about it because he knows he’ll need to keep it up.

                “How much bacon do you want?” Jamie asks as he adds bacon strips to the skillet.

                “Five pieces please.” Bucky says as he stares at his plate.

                “Do you want milk?” Sasha asks. She means goat milk because Bucky’s slightly lactose intolerant.

                Bucky sits up completely straight. “No! Why would you ask me that!? I don’t want milk! Milk is disgusting. Defiantly only for babies. Why do we drink milk as adults, it’s weird? Humans are weird.” Bucky manages to say as he turns pink. Bucky’s having flashbacks to Steve gently sucking his nipples while he comes. He’s so horny any sort of touch to his erogenous zones sends him into a lustful fit and there is nothing he can do about it. He’s turning even redder because his children are looking at him like they know it. Damn their stupid over sharing extended family for teaching his children things! What must they think of him? What if they think he’s some kind of slut? He feels like he is, but he’s a faithful slut. It’s not his fault he likes sex so much (it’s Steve’s)! It _is_ his fault that he’s a kinky bastard and his mate will give him whatever he wants.

                All of this is plainly displayed on his face to the twins’ well trained eyes. Sasha’s gaze slowly slides over to her brother. Jamie nods silently. “What?” Bucky looks between them. “What are you agreeing about? Your twin telepathy is unnerving.”

                Sasha looks confusedly at him. “You told us not to say anything when something’s a sex thing, so we didn’t say anything.” Sasha explains.

                Bucky stands up and leans over the table. “Listen up, this is absolutely not a sex thing! This has nothing to do with sex in any capacity.” He says earnestly.

                Jamie looks uncertain of his next words. “Mommy…?”

                “Yes Sweet Pea?” Bucky asks, closing his eyes and taking a breath.

                “You remember that you taught us how to tell when people are lying, right?” Jamie asks.

                Bucky slowly opens his eyes again and looks at his son. The omega flushes even redder. This might be the most embarrassing moment of his life so far. His mouth slowly slides open.

                “I don’t understand your ways but I accept you as you are!” Sasha declares. “But I would like to know what the appeal of Daddy squirting milk up your butt is.” She ponders aloud. Bucky sets his head down on the table. He has given up. There is no scenario in which this conversation goes well for him.

                Steve opens the door. “Hey guys, I think the raccoon got into the chicken pen again.” Steve informs them with his hand still on the door handle.

                “Nooooo!” Sasha bursts out of the kitchen leaving Jamie torn between following her, grilling the bacon, and interrogating their mother.

                “You can go, I’ll take that.” Steve says, waving him along. He sprints out after his sister to observe the damage. Steve goes to the stove and turns over some of the bacon. Bucky gets up and hugs him from behind. “Hey, you okay?” Steve asks. Bucky rubs his cheek against Steve’s shoulder blade.

                “I’m great. I don’t feel nauseous, Billy didn’t fight eating cereal, and my chest doesn’t hurt. I’m fine.” Bucky doesn’t sound sincere.

                “Then why are you clinging? Not that I mind.”

                “Because I’m utterly mortified and I like how you smell.” Bucky mumbles into his mate’s shirt.

                Steve sighs. “What did they say?”

                “They…” He trails off, a light sensation inside of him has drawn his attention. Bucky takes his hands off of Steve and puts them on his stomach. “Oh fuck!” Bucky exclaims happily.

                Steve quickly forks the bacon onto a plate, turns off the stove, and turns around to face Bucky. “What?”

                Bucky feels his belly gently. The corner of his mouth is upturned and his eyes are excited. “Nothing, I thought I felt something.”

                “You might have. You’re far enough along.” Steve hesitantly reaches to touch. “May I?”

                Bucky looks at his hands warily. It’s entirely instinct that has him hesitating, he knows Steve is the last person who would ever hurt him or their baby. Bucky nods once the little pang of fear goes away.

                “Course.” Bucky smiles. He hasn’t let Steve really touch him there yet. All touching between them has been strictly regulated but especially this area. The overwhelming amount of time Steve’s spent touching him has been because Bucky needed whatever it was that happened last night. Even seeing his exposed stomach is a privilege to Steve after all this time. Bucky pulls up the hem of his T shirt to just under his chest. He’s not wearing a compression bra today. The lack of support is irksome but he doesn’t want another clogged duct.

                Steve beams at the exposed skin. Last night was not the time for fawning over unborn children. Bucky probably wouldn’t have let him moon over his bump if Steve had tried. But now with Bucky’s permission, it feels okay.

                “Hi.” He says wistfully to their growing baby. He gets down on his knees so he can be eye to eye with Bucky’s midline. “Wow Buck, how have you managed to put on this much weight for it?” Steve grazes his fingers over Bucky’s skin. Bucky presses Steve’s hands against himself. His thumbs rub little circles on the backs of Steve’s hands. Steve feels his chest fill up with warmth. He's got butterflies in his stomach. This little tenderness between them means the world to him. Bucky bites his lip and waits to see if the baby will move. After nothing happens for a minute he starts talking again.

                “I don’t know.” He shrugs, looking himself over. “The rest of me got kind of skinny but not there. I don’t get it but I like how my body prioritized.”

                “You don’t hate your body still, do you?” Steve asks looking up at him, hopefully.

                Bucky chuckles. “After saving our baby for us, I can think of at least one part I like.”

                Steve grins. “I’ll take that as improvement.”  

                “I admit there are some bits you make me like more.” Bucky raises an eyebrow salaciously.

                “Really? But you won’t even acknowledge that they exist?” Steve jokes. Bucky rolls his eyes and messes up Steve’s hair.

                “Shut up Punk. I told you I don’t have breasts.”

                “Uh huh. Right.” Steve sarcastically nods.

.oOo.

                “AND IIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOOOOOOOUUUU!”

                “Darcy, stop. It’s just a Starkpad. You can have it back when you get home.” Natasha says with her arms crossed. Darcy kisses the box with her digital child in it one more time before she gives it over to the creeped out UPS guy.

                Darcy sniffles as they leave the store to go to Walmart. Ingrid is securing the van that they’ll be driving to Bucky’s hide out, the rest of them are in charge of picking up supplies.

.oOo.

                Ingrid puts in a CD without explaining what it is. She has already informed them that she will be driving for the duration of this trip. All fifteen hours. Wagner. She listens to classic German opera. They listen expecting this to be completely boring. Then almost ten minutes into the song, Ingrid starts singing along with the opera. Her voice is robust and absolutely angelic. She drives and sings with incredible gusto at full operatic volume. She sounds like she should be preforming at the met.

                Natasha, Darcy, and Peter sit there completely stunned by her high notes and impeccable vibrato. She performs with such feeling that the two people in the van that do not understand German feel they understand her perfectly. Natasha understands every word in awe.

                Thirty minutes later Ingrid gets tired of it and turns the CD off. She stares ahead at the road dispassionately.

                “Do you… do that often?” Darcy asks.

                “In the shower.” Ingrid answers uninterestedly.

                “Have you always-?” Peter begins.

                “We will not be discussing my background in any form. Other topics which are not permitted include but are not limited to: Adolf Hitler, genocide, the Stasi, my daughter’s husband, my secondary gender, and canned food products.”

                “Okay…” Darcy nods, processing what half of those things could possibly mean. “But just to be perfectly clear the Final Solution was what to you exactly?”

                “I am in no way supportive of the genocide committed by the Third Reich and refuse to discuss this further.” Ingrid explains with a touch of annoyance.

                “So, I have to ask, are you a-?”

                “I was raised in Nazi cult. That does not mean I am a practicing National Socialist. Drop it or I will deal out punishment accordingly.” Ingrid is clearly irritated now.

                “What do you like to talk about?” Peter asks, trying to be positive.

                “Extreme birth and the pitfalls of Russia and it’s people.” Ingrid smirks. Natasha gives her a challenging look.

                “So how about that picture of the Sasquatch baby in your office?” Darcy asks, because the other topic might start a war.

                “A wise choice of discussion. Let me begin by saying the baby is now an ‘A’ student in middle school.”

.oOo.

                Bambi is one of the Disney films Steve and Bucky watched together in 1942. They saw it on leave in England and loved it instantly. They always skip the part when Bambi’s mom dies. They claim it’s for the kids but the truth is Steve cries like a baby during that part because he misses his mother.

               The twins sit on the ground filling in a coloring book with their little brother. Steve and Bucky are curled up on the couch together under a blanket. Steve has been given permission to touch Bucky’s baby bump while the cuddle. He’s been thoroughly enjoying this opportunity. Bucky hooked Steve’s index finger with his pinky a few minutes ago and has yet to let go. The omega is at a nice place between feverishly horny and playfully touchy. He’s enjoying resting his face against Steve’s neck and breathing him in. He smells _so_ good. Like protection and love. Steve is delighted to see Bucky so contented. His children are giggling together, they’re watching one of their favorite Disney movies, Bucky is finally doing better. He can’t imagine how this moment could possibly get any better.  

                “ _That’s little Faline_.” Bambi’s mother says on the screen.

                “Huh!” Bucky gasps. Steve felt it too. It was just a shiver of a thing, Bucky probably felt it a lot more, but that was definitely the Baby’s moving. “Stevie!” Bucky chirps delightedly. “That was it! She moved!”

                “I know! I felt it too!”

                “She’s okay!” Bucky is starting to tear up.

                “Was it the baby?” Sasha asks. She scoots over so she’s got her head in Bucky’s lap. Jamie and Billy are both looking intently over at them. Jamie scoops up his brother and takes him over to the couch too.

                “Yes!” Steve says joyfully. “She’s a girl?” Steve asks, giving Bucky’s temple a kiss.

                “Oh yeah, she’s a girl.” Bucky chokes as he nods his head vigorously. “And I think I know what we’re naming her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! Fluffy fluff fluff! Yes! Remember when this were bad? I think these good times are all the sweeter because of those. Also look how cute they are! AWWWW! Also, milk up the butt guys... oh God. 
> 
> I am hard at work on the comic. I'm on page twelve of probably fourteen. I expect this to be done sometime next week after I get everything cleaned up in photoshop and illustrator. I did release a preview image for the cover! See it here on tumblr!  
> http://thenotorioustrollop.tumblr.com/post/117937510074/thenotorioustrollop-so-here-we-have-the
> 
> Very exciting stuff! I am in love with this comic. I have high hopes you will all love it too.
> 
> Finally I was very excited to learn one of my new readers, cabloom, had a baby last week! Congratulations!!! 
> 
> -The Trollop


	14. Chapter 14

                The pregnant omega melts onto his alpha for the rest of the movie. There isn’t an inch of space between them anywhere. Bucky stayed weepy for about half an hour after he felt the baby move. Fucking hormones. He’s a total mess. Steve’s been scenting him about every two minutes. Their hands remain entangled on top of Bucky’s stomach. The room is so full of maternal and paternal pheromones that the kids open a window. Bucky sniffles and apologizes. Steve picks away the strands of hair dried to Bucky’s cheek. The alpha kisses the spot he just cleared and the tears start up again.

                The kids think this is exhausting. Billy especially dislikes this nonsense because it has nothing to do with him. He has forsaken coloring in favor of grumpily playing with a plastic toy cow.

                “No more cow for Bee Bee!” Billy chucks the miniature farm animal across the room. It embeds in the wall next to the pantry.

                Bucky and Steve startle. “Billy!” Steve scolds. “We do not throw things in the house!”

                “Meh!” Billy scoffs as if to say ‘you have nothing left to threaten me with father!’

                Bucky choses to handle this differently. “Boo Ba, come to Mommy.” Bucky holds his arm out. No matter how upset Billy is, he will always come when his mommy calls him. He walks over to him cautiously. Bucky scoops his baby up and tucks him into the nest. “See, Boo Ba is important too.” Bucky kisses his cheek and rocks him back and forth. He cradles his son’s head to his shoulder where Billy can get a good dose of his ‘Mommy loves you’ scent. Boo Ba’s asleep on his mother’s shoulder in seconds.

                “What about you guys?” Steve asks the older kids.

                “What about us?” Sasha asks as she lounges on the other couch.

                “Are you feeling neglected?”

                Sasha pauses before she aloofly looks down at her coloring.“No Daddy, I don’t need to be cuddled like Boo Ba.” Sasha says with a small scoff. Bucky and Steve share a knowing glance. They'll get to the bottom of that soon enough. 

                Jamie shifts uncomfortably like he wants to say something.

                “You okay Buddy?” Bucky asks concernedly.

                “It’s just… it’s not the same as it used to be when it was just me and Sasha. You’ve got littler babies to care for now and you don’t have as much time for us.” Jamie says quietly. “It’s been fun with our little Boo Ba, but now Boo Ba is going to have his own Boo Ba. It’s like we’re divided into two groups. Daddy takes care of us and Mommy takes care of the little ones.”

                “Jamie…” Steve says sadly. “We’re not trying to divide you. Mommy just holds the little one a lot because he’s clingy and babies are drawn to his scent. I know it’s been hard because Mommy’s not been feeling well but Mommy’s getting better now.”

                Bucky visibly droops. He knows he’s been less than attentive to his older children. He feels terrible. “I’m sorry. I promise I’ll try to be better.” He says guiltily. The sadness that was temporarily at bay seems to sink back into his eyes. Steve almost whines as he watches.

                “It’s okay Mommy! Don’t be sad! It wasn’t your fault.” Jamie urges reassuringly. He looks so much like Steve. “You were sick, it’s not your fault you were sick.”

                Steve doesn’t let the energy drop or leave time for Bucky to argue. “We can plan all kinds of Mommy activities for you guys.” He suggests. He looks to his mate. “As long as you’re up to it, of course.”

                “You can baby _Jammies_ if you want but I don’t need play dates.” Sasha declares. Something is clearly bothering her, she can be cross but she’s usually not mean.

                “That’s not what I want!” Jamie yells at Sasha defensively. “And don’t call me Jammies!”

                “That is to what you want! You’re upset ‘cause you’re not a special baby. Grow up Jamie, you’re eight years old!” Sasha rolls her eyes.

                “Sasha!” Steve barks in his alpha voice. The baby alpha jumps at her father’s harshness. “Stop putting down your brother. Jamie can feel however he likes and you don’t get to be the boss of him. Apologizes to Jamie now.”

                Sasha cowers slightly. “I’m SORRY! I didn’t mean it like that! I just didn’t want you to think I can’t handle not being the special one!” Sasha’s voice gets whiny like she’s about to start crying.

                “Sasha, you are _all_ special.” Bucky insists.

                “That doesn’t make sense! If everybody’s special nobody’s special!” Sasha hiccups.

                “Oh Jesus.” Bucky gets up and goes over to where Sasha has crumbled onto the floor. “Sasha that’s not true. You are all special to us in different ways and no way is better than the other. You know that.” Bucky strokes her shoulder with the fingers of The Weapon. “You’re our little warrior.”

                Sasha scoots over so she rests her head in her mother’s lap. Steve scoops up Billy so Bucky can give Sasha his full attention. Steve, Billy, and Jamie settled down on the couch.

                "It's just-it's just!" Sasha shoots her father and brothers a glance before she leans up and whispers in her mother’s ear. “Can we talk about it outside?”

                “Of course.” Bucky hoists her up before Steve can tell him no heavy lifting. Bucky can lift about ten of Sasha without breaking a sweat, he’s not going to hold back from carrying her when she’s showing him her vulnerable side.

                Bucky closes the door behind him as he steps out onto the porch. He sits down in his favorite chair and lets Sasha sit so she’s comfortable. Bucky runs his fingers through her pretty blonde hair while they look into each other’s eyes. Sasha smiles and tips her head down. Bucky kisses the top of her head.

                “Alright what’s really bugging you, Sweet Pea?”

                “It’s just… it was okay when you had Boo Ba. He’s a buttface but I love him.”

                “He is not a buttface, he just has chubby cheeks.” Bucky jokes. Sasha giggles with her mother for a second. “So then why is Boo Ba okay but not this little one?”

                “It’s just… what if she’s a real girl?” Sasha asks solemnly.

                “A what? What do you mean a real girl?” Bucky frowns.

                “You know, not a half girl like me. I’ve always been the girl but if there is a real girl around then maybe I won’t be anymore. What am I then? I don’t look like a boy.”

                “Sasha.” Bucky holds her firmly. “You are very much a real girl. Just because you’re a female alpha does not mean you aren’t a beautiful little girl.” Bucky assures her. Sasha smiles hopefully but she still looks uncertain. “The new baby isn’t going to change what you are to us. You’re our big girl and you’re my first baby. Nothing is ever going to change that.”

                 “But Mommy how come I’m a girl if I don’t have just girl parts?” Sasha asks concernedly. “I’m different from a lot of girls, so why am I still one of them?”

                 Bucky stays quiet for a minute to try and think of some kind of anatomical reason that Sasha is wrong. The fact of it is though, Sasha is different but she’s still wrong.

                 “It’s not really important what parts you have.” Bucky finally says to his daughter. “Do you feel like a girl?”

                 “Yeah. I am a girl, I think.”

                 “Then you’re a girl. You’re just like Auntie Natasha. She’s a beautiful girl isn’t she?”

                 “Uh huh! Tasha is the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen. She’s like me too?” Sasha cocks her head to one side.

                 “Yep. And you’re going to grow up to be a stunning woman just like her. Different parts and all.”

                 “But Mommy…” Sasha looks confused about something and Bucky’s afraid he knows what.

                 “How does she hide her dingle in that catsuit?”

                 “That’s a question nobody but Tasha has the answer to.” Bucky shakes his head. “I have a feeling you’ll get to ask her about it soon.”

                 “When I was in your belly did you know I was a girl too?” Sasha asks.

                 “At the time I didn’t know what a girl or a boy felt like, but yeah it was this same feeling I’ve got now.”

                 “But you were having twins then. Are you having twins now?”

                 “No.” Bucky says resolutely. “No, I am not.”  

.oOo.

                “Ughhhh!” Darcy groans. She’s been car sick for the past half an hour and Ingrid has refused to pull over. “Distract me Peter, you are my only hope.”

                Peter looks up from his knitting. Darcy does look pathetic. “Okay…Fuck, Marry, Kill: Coulson, Fury, Hill?” Peter asks. “Ha ha, that was a good rhyme.”

                “Does the ‘must sleep with the one you marry’ rule still apply?” Darcy asks with her face smushed against the window.

                “Yes it does.” Peter confirms as he finishes another row of stitches.

                “Hmmmmm?” Darcy taps her finger against her chin. “I don’t want to kill any of those people. I think I would marry Fury, fuck Hill, and kill Coulson. I’d kill Coulson because I think he’ll be okay.”

                “Interesting choices.” Natasha comments.

                “Bleh! Oh God! Ingrid please pull over! I’m really going to hurl!”

                Ingrid hits the breaks. Darcy throws open the van door and yacks onto the ground outside.

                “Thank you….” Darcy sits back in her seat. Peter closes the door for her and Ingrid gets the car moving again.

.oOo.

                “Making my way down town, walking fast, faces pass and I’m home bound. Dunna dunna dunna…” Clint sings enthusiastically as he mops the wood floor of his apartment.

                “Is this considered manly song in this realm?” Loki asks from behind his back. Barton doesn’t respond at all. The music drowns out Loki’s voice. Clint has his eyes closed to aid in picturing whatever fantasy is currently running through his head. Loki leans forward and taps Barton on the shoulder.

                Clint jumps in the air like a startled cat. “Oh shit, motherfucker!”

                Loki takes a step backward, holing his Starkpad to his chest. “My apologies… can you not hear?”

                “Music off.” Barton says once he’s recovered. The room falls silent. “No I can’t hear very well. What do you need?”

                Loki looks very interested in this but he clears his throat and holds out the tablet in his hands. “I was wondering if you could show me how to access the library called Wikipedia? I am told this thing is the key to something called the internet but I don’t know what that is.”

                “You could have asked… oh right she left.” Clint rubs the back of his neck. “Um yeah I guess. You really don’t know how to use google?”

                “What’s a google?”

                “This is either going to be fun or frustrating.” Clint sighs.

                “So you will help me?” Loki asks excitedly.

                “I guess so.” Clint is reluctant but it’s hard to say no to such a happy looking kid. Pure evil or not, Loki’s had a hard life. He deserves for somebody to give him a break. Clint sincerely wishes it wasn’t him but here he is following the kid anyway.

               They walk out into the living room with Loki in the lead. Set out on the coffee table is an assortment of junk food surrounding a surprisingly sophisticated assortment of gourmet dishes. Next to the coffee table is a well-constructed fort made from the bedding in Loki’s room. Loki stands next to his creations waiting on baited breath for Barton’s reaction.

               Clint’s initial thought is that he’s about to be poisoned and gutted alive. The next is that this child has no idea how to forge a friendship. The third is that this is quite possibly the sweetest thing he has seen in a long time.   

               “Wow. Did you make all this?” Clint approaches the coffee table.

               “Yes. I do most of my own cooking so this was no struggle. I didn’t know what sort of snacks you enjoy so I brought a bit of whatever was in the cabinet.”

               Barton looks at the food dishes that Loki artfully prepared in wonder. “This looks really good. Can I try some?”

               “Yes!” Loki responds over eagerly. He shrinks inward slightly in embarrassment. “I mean of course, in return for helping me find the library I intended to give you this meal.” Loki holds up a hand concernedly as Barton dishes himself a plate. “You are actually going to eat it though, not throw it out the window?”

               “Do people do that to your cooking often?” Barton raises an eyebrow.

               “All the time.” Loki answers, sinking a little.

               Clint can’t have that. He takes a bite of some kind of meat, vegetable, pasta thing and pauses. “Damn… did you put magic on this?” Barton points at his food with his fork.

              “No!” It was supposed to be a joke but Loki denies it vehemently in all seriousness. “Absolutely not! I don’t use magic on food- or on anything actually!”

              “Hey calm down it’s okay. I was- wow that was supposed to be a compliment.” Clint rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

              “People get very nervous about me and magic. I don’t even know magic and people still say things like that. Not in the complimenting way, which I do appreciate.” Loki sits down and brandishes the Starkpad. “Please, if you would?”

              Clint licks his spoon as he silently screams at himself to walk away now before he feels bad enough to start liking this kid. He sits down to help anyway. Because fuck him and his nonexistent self-preservation instincts when kids are involved. “So turn it on by hitting that button.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really, really hard not to like someone who is nine and wants love this badly. Here we see the roots of Sasha growing up to be a female alpha icon. In a little over a decade, that little girl is going to walk out with her dick tucked into a bright red bikini in the Ms. America pageant. And win. Not that Sasha is the beauty queen type, she just really wanted to ruffle some conservative feathers and make her Auntie Natasha proud. Plus the hilarity of being Miss America, daughter of Captain America was too much to pass up. 
> 
> Darcy, you no good in cars. 
> 
> Happy Mother's Day to all of you readers with bubs, my poor mother, and Bucky! 
> 
> -The Trollop


	15. Chapter 15

               “Stop…” Bucky groans in the dark. Steve shifts in bed next to him. He was completely asleep before Bucky said something.

               “What? Stop what?” Steve tries to wake up but so far he’s only part of the way there.

               “Licking my asshole… it’s not fair. Asshole.” Bucky giggles.

               “You…?” Steve sits up and away from Bucky’s back. Bucky fell asleep as his little spoon that night. It was going smoothly until just now. This is bad. “Bucky say ‘yellow’ if you’re awake.” Steve instructs.

               “I got virgin tight all a sudden. Fucking hell… virgin. Remember that? I remember that. I cried because I was so scared.” Bucky continues to ramble in his sleep. “Cried again when you tried to stick your big monster cock in me.” His words dissipate into grumbles.

               Steve flops back down. So it begins. Bucky developed an odd tendency to talk in his sleep the last time he was pregnant. It went away after Billy was born. Steve had hoped it was gone forever but now it seems it’s back. It wouldn’t be such a problem if Bucky didn’t speak as clearly as he does when he’s awake. Everything would be 100% fine if the things he says weren’t the dredged up filth Bucky tries to deny thinking about. “Gonna be impossible to fuck me. Might take hours. Put my collar on me so I’ll be good and wait. Fuck. Want it bad. Too horny to function… thousand island dressing.”

                Steve gets up to go masturbate and find some ear plugs.

.oOo.

                Ingrid solved the Darcy problem the way she solves all her problems, with properly dosed sedatives. Darcy became insufferable about an hour ago. Ingrid pulled the van over, climbed into the back seat to get some ‘headache medication’, and then stabbed Darcy with a hidden syringe. Peter has been quietly cowering while knitting ever since. Natasha is too anxious about arriving at the cabin to care. Ingrid is a medical professional, Natasha trusts her to drug people.

                They park in front of the cabin at close to three in the morning. The house is completely dark. The only illumination comes from the van’s headlights and the moon. Natasha jumps out the passenger’s side door before the engine is turned off. She rushes to the porch but then freezes when a loud rustling noise comes from the bushes.

.oOo.

                Steve didn’t think to even take a flash light. Why would it matter when he’s got his eyes shut so tightly? His hand works over his cock furiously. The blood rushing through his ears drowns out the sound of the approaching van but not the scent of it’s passengers. Steve stops. The fingers on the hand he had braced against a tree dig into the bark. Intruders. There are intruders in his home. He is cognizant enough to tuck his dick back into his pants before he bolts back through the underbrush to the cabin.

.oOo.

                Steve comes stumbling out of the forest looking mortified while still defensively growling. Steve bears his teeth at the van and Natasha. He’s shirtless, wearing only sleep pants and sandals on his feet. The front of his pants is tented by his sizable erection. As soon as he realizes the new comers are not threats he starts to become more aware of his immodesty. He folds his hands in front of his groin awkwardly. There is a twig in his hair.

                “Hell-Hello!” Steve says, trying to seem like he’s happy to see them instead of dying of embarrassment. He’s so disoriented, he doesn’t initially realize Natasha isn’t supposed to be there.

                “Hello Steve.” Natasha greets. She’s got a million things to taunt him about, but now is not the time.

                The Winter Soldier opens the front door, pistols in hand. Natasha is standing five feet in front of him. She turns her head and their eyes lock. Winter stares her down. He invited Ingrid only and only as a necessity. He’s about to yell at Natasha to leave but the words just won’t come out. Her stoic mask is gone. He can’t yell at her like this. She looks at him with too much water in her eyes and a barely contained tremble to her lip. Her hands are clenched at her sides. If he was to discipline her for feeling the need to see him, he’d be undoing years of personal growth for both of them. Besides, he was half expecting her to be there anyway.

                Bucky reluctantly lowers his guns. He’s still angry but he can’t reject Natasha over this. He sets his weapons down on the windowsill and reluctantly holds out his arms for Natasha. She doesn’t hesitate to hug onto him. Bucky is usually the one who initiates the hugs. Having babies has made him into a hugging champion. Natasha however, is not a hugger. Any kind of embracing she does is either for a mission, as a sexual act with Clint, or during a rare moment of sincere emotional necessity. Bucky accepts her hug for the gem that it is by reciprocating.

                Steve steps onto the porch. He growls softly at the alpha hugging his pregnant mate. Bucky shakes his head at him. “Stand down Stevie, she’s fine.” Bucky rubs Natasha’s shoulders. She has her head bowed submissively under his chin. He nuzzles the top of her head like he would to one of his children.

                Steve doesn’t take well to that. After all of the baby steps Steve has had to take with Bucky, watching another alpha (that Bucky has a history with) be immediately allowed to be so tender with his mate bothers him on a visceral level. It’s Natasha, he’s knows it’s Natasha, but it’s still driving his instincts crazy. Too many scents. He’s getting a headache and his heart is racing.

                Steve gets right up next to Bucky. Bucky lets go of Natasha when Steve almost shoulders her away. The alpha continues to growl deep in his chest as he nuzzles his mate’s neck. Natasha reluctantly takes a step back. Bucky nudges Steve with his head. “Stevie…”

                “I’m sorry…” Steve doesn’t sound all that sorry. “It’s just there are so many scents and-.” Steve picks his head up. “Who else is with you?” He asks Natasha irritably.

                “Peter, Darcy, and Ingrid of course.” Natasha answers. She isn’t as intimidated by Steve as she is by Bucky.

                “Natasha!” Steve rumbles louder. “This isn’t what we asked for!”

                Bucky accidentally makes an embarrassing, angry purring noise. His voice won’t drop into the register an alpha’s will. He sounds like a pissed off kitten. Steve ducks his head down to scent Bucky’s neck again. Instinct tells him to do that when his mate is upset and especially when he is upset. The omega realizes as irritating as this situation is, he needs to comfort Steve before he handles it. Bucky snags Steve by the cheek, holding his face close to his skin where he is forced to keep breathing his scent.

                “Stevie, calm down. I know this is a bit of an overwhelming adjustment but they are our friends and they’re omegas.” Bucky says directly into his mate’s ear. Steve whines. He gently puts his hands on Bucky’s sides. He’s not sure if he’s allow to touch uninvited. Bucky stiffens at the contact. He can feel his mate’s facial expression sadden between his palms. “Shhh.” Bucky kisses the outside corner of Steve’s right eye. “It’s alright. I’m just on edge.” Bucky says softly.

                Deciding the couple is not going to adjust anytime soon, Ingrid hops out of the van. She knew there would be an initial shock to the alpha’s system when new scents invaded his territory. She came prepared to be a disruption. She has no problem pissing off an alpha if it means she can tend to his/her unborn child. They always thank her in the long run. She takes off her driving gloves while she slowly approaches the three of them. Peter hangs back in the car with the unconscious Darcy. He, unlike Ingrid and Natasha, does not wish to immediately intrude.

                “Nice place you've holed up in.” Ingrid says to announce her presence.

                Steve bristles again. He expect Ingrid, he reminds himself. “It’s been a work in progress.” Steve admits. He clears his throat to get out some of the feral tone. He’s been alone with just family for months, he should have figured this would happen.

                “I take it you have a power source for my machines?” Ingrid asks.

                “Of course.” Bucky nods.

                “Good, then I see no reason to delay. Go get ready, we’ll ultrasound you now.” Ingrid instructs. Bucky nods, a flush of adrenaline hits his system. This is it. He was expecting to wait at least until morning but as usual Ingrid is doing things her way. Ingrid goes back to the van and begins taking equipment out of the back. Bucky glances to Steve for direction. His eyes flick back to inside the house at a couple of different potential spots to do this. He’s not sure if he should invite Ingrid into their bedroom or if they should try to do the ultrasound in the living room where he’ll feel more vulnerable. It would be a subtle difference but potentially an important one. Bucky worries his lip. Steve gives him a look.

                “Really Buck?” Steve asks like he’s a damn mind reader. He’s right. His nervousness is kind of ridiculous. He’s always had his ultrasounds done in the absolute most uncomfortable of places. They could do the damn test on the porch and it’d still be better than at a hospital.

                “Couch then.” Bucky nods again.

.oOo.

                The twins were awake the whole time. Predictably, Billy remained asleep. Bucky fidgets with the hem of his shirt while he sits on the couch. Ingrid is turning her portable ultrasound machine on and methodically setting out her equipment. She brought everything she’ll need to do a full examination. Bucky hates full examinations.

                Peter opens the door with Darcy hanging off his side.

                “BUCKY!” She yells with drool dripping down her chin and one eye out of focus. She is very out of it. Peter looks nervous.

                “Ingrid, is she supposed to be like this? She can hardly stand?” He asks, concernedly.

                “She’s supposed to be unconscious for the next four hours. So no, this isn’t normal.” Ingrid says casually and without concern. “I underestimated her.”

                “Peter! Take meh to Buckeh!” Darcy flails towards Bucky. Bucky gets up and helps Peter with her.

                He scowls at Ingrid. “I would prefer if you didn’t drug Darcy. She has the capacity to be irritating but she’s delicate.” Bucky sits her down on the couch next to him. Darcy clings onto his side contently. Steve grumbles from his spot on Bucky’s other side. Darcy doesn’t seem to notice him.

                “I was worried about’cha Mama Bucky!” She yells.

                The twins giggle. They’re peeking down at the scene below them from the loft. Peter spots them and smiles. “There you two are! I was wondering where my favorite twins were hiding.”

                “We’re trying to stay out of the way.” Sasha explains. “Is Mommy getting a picture of the baby?” She asks.

                “Yes!” Peter says excitedly. Bucky reaches over the couch and takes Peter by the wrist. Steve watches this suspiciously.

                “Hey.” Bucky says to get Peter's attention. He tilts his chin up and smirks when Peter’s eyes snap to him.

                 “Hi. Sorry I showed up uninvited.” Peter says bashfully. He pats Bucky’s hand sympathetically, Bucky holds onto his in return.

                “It’s okay, I guess.” Bucky sighs. “I was wondering how you were anyway.”

                “Better.” Peter nods confidently.

                “Good.” Bucky squeezes his hand before letting go and returning his focus to his mate. Steve’s chest has been vibrating against Bucky’s side this whole time. He holds Bucky around the middle like his arm is an iron bar. Darcy has gone back to sleep on Bucky’s right. She droops over the arm rest without a care in the world.

                Natasha has been watching Ingrid sets up her machine. She’s looking for any sort of indication that this thing could harm her mentor. Ingrid gives her an unimpressed look as she turns to face Bucky.

                “I’ll need you to remove your shirt.”

                Bucky looks at Steve then at Ingrid. He’s not wearing a bra. He panics a little. Normally he wouldn’t feel this way but given his current dimensions things have changed.

                “Can I just lift my shirt up? My chest is… yeah.” Bucky is going to need Steve to drain his _things_ again before they go back to bed.

                “If you insist.” Ingrid sets out a scale and produces a measuring tape. Bucky steps on the scale first. He frowns. He’s lost fifteen pounds since he came to the cabin. Ingrid says nothing, she just wraps the tape measurer around his stomach.

                “You’ve lost weight but your uterus seems to be about the right size. You obviously still need to gain that weight back.” Ingrid informs him and his observing family. Steve hears her loud and clear. Fatten up the mate. He can do that.

                Bucky nods, ignoring the determined look on his alpha’s face. “Right. Of course. I haven’t been as nauseous so that should be easier. Did you bring the things I requested?” He asks because one of the things he asked for is prenatal vitamins.  

                “Of course it’s all in the van.” Ingrid replies. “We can get to that later. Right now, let’s take a look at that baby.”

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH! The Trollop has been released from school! Now she can get a job, volunteer, and spend too much time writing fan fiction! But enough about me, look at them! They are together again, sort of. We're still working on getting Bucky and the family home. Little steps. You'll notice that I plan for this fic to be significantly shorter than the ones before it. That is for several reasons. 1. I can always change my mind. 2. I have less to say. 3. I'm writing longer chapters so the word count won't be THAT different. Still, big things are ahead. I updated my Spidey fic, I posted a new fic which explores a potential puberty type situation for Steve and Bucky and then I have other things in the pipes too. Plus the comic is being edited in photoshop and illustrator. It's fourteen pages and taking awhile but it will be worth the wait! Comeing up next: Ultra sound, sex, and probably something having to do with Loki. Probably. 
> 
> \- The Trollop


	16. Chapter 16

                They get Bucky to lie down comfortably in Steve’s lap. Darcy got moved onto the other couch so that the couple wouldn’t have to sacrifice leg space. Steve is getting ridiculously protective. He has his nose perpetually pressed to Bucky’s bond bite. Anytime someone gets within two feet of Bucky, Steve growls and shifts his grip on his mate. Steve cradles his mate’s middle in his hands like he’s expecting to shield their unborn child from bullets. Bucky is also on edge, though thankfully not as much as Steve.

                “You know how this goes.” Ingrid says with the bottle of gel in her hand. Bucky has to pry Steve’s hands away, finger by finger.

                “Stevie, stop!” Bucky complains, now frustrated. “I just want her to do it already!”

                Steve gives Ingrid a speculative look. He removes his hands from the equation reluctantly. He chooses to hold Bucky’s shirt in place to preserve his modesty, just to do something.

                Ingrid plops some cold goop onto the crest of Bucky’s stomach. She holds out the ultrasound wand wordlessly, awaiting permission. Bucky nods to proceed. Ingrid presses the head of the wand into the goop and turns to look at the screen. She gets it just right within seconds.

                The speakers play the sound of the baby’s heart loud for all to hear. Bucky lights up like the dawn. Steve’s soft rumbling dies off at the sight on the screen. Bucky grasps for Steve’s hand, Steve fumbles for his in sync. Bucky’s heartbeat can be heard in the background of the ultrasound, it’s growing more rapid from excitement. The whole family watches in wonder as the little person’s limbs move on the screen. The parents are particularly stunned. There plain as day, is their perfectly healthy looking fetus. Steve can’t control the happy peep he emits. He clutches Bucky’s hands firmly but not hard enough to hurt.

                “Looks perfect. The baby’s heartbeat is strong and normal. I’ll have to examine you further to conclude this for certain, but I believe your fetus has suffered no injury from the trauma you experienced three months ago.” Ingrid concludes.

                Bucky exhales and lets his head fall back against Steve’s chest. “Oh thank God!” Bucky squeezes his eyes shut.

                “Everything’s okay?” Sasha asks from the loft.

                “Everything is just right.” Ingrid confirms. She takes the wand away.

                “No wait!” Bucky says, releasing Steve’s hand and reaching for the wand. “Can I- just for a few more minutes?” Bucky gulps, looking from Ingrid to the wand to his stomach, hopefully.

                “Of course.” Ingrid graces him with a crooked smile. She puts the wand back in place and lets Bucky hold it there. Steve and Bucky go back to gazing at the screen. Ingrid gestures to the three people she brought with her. “Let’s get our things from the van and set up camp in here tonight. I have no energy to set up a tent at the moment.”

                “You sure? It pretty much sets up itself?” Peter asks.

                “No.” Ingrid grunts.

                “The kids could sleep with us so you can have the loft.” Bucky suggests, still not 100% focused on the conversation.

                “Um-!” Steve clears his throat to get rid of some of his rumble. It works mostly. “I think it’s best if the kids stay up in the loft.” In all of the commotion Steve had all but forgotten about what drove him out into the woods in the first place. Bucky gasps as the fetus on the screen moves it’s little arm. Steve fixates back on the screen.

                “Very well. I will sleep on the floor. Women, take the couches. Peter why don’t you sleep in the loft with the children.” Since Steve and Bucky are mesmerized, Ingrid is evidently in charge.

                “Yeah!” Jamie exclaims. “Come bring your sleeping bag and stay on our mattress with us.”

                “Well okay.” Peter grins. “I will do that.”

                 Natasha turns to Ingrid. “Are you sure you’re alright on the floor?” Natasha knows Ingrid is tough as they come, but the woman is an amputee and she’s 73 years old.

                 “I brought a pad that goes on my stretcher. I’ll be fine. This is best for everyone.” Ingrid explains, waving her off. “But if you would like to be helpful, you can help tie me down.”

                 Natasha nods. She’s got no idea what’s going on but she’s going to keep going as if she does.

.oOo.

                 Ingrid produces a metal stretcher with a foam pad on top from the van. Once Bucky’s had his fill of the ultrasound, Ingrid gives him some wipes and puts away her machine. She changes into her nightgown then presents a slightly stretchy cable to Natasha. Natasha lashes her to the metal frame like Ingrid’s being taken to the hospital for a head injury.

                Ingrid, now completely immobilized, stares up at Natasha from her place on the floor. “Thank you, goodnight.” With that she closes her eyes signaling she will no longer respond to anyone. Natasha backs away, now curious and confused.

                Bucky steps up to her side. He’s still got one hand on his belly and the other holding Steve’s. His alpha has an arm wrapped around his hips proprietarily. Natasha rolls her eyes at them. Steve always does go a little nutty when Bucky’s expecting.

                “She’s asleep.” Bucky notes. Natasha squints at Ingrid on her cot.

                “There is nothing about this in her file.”

                “It’s probably medical.” Bucky suggests.

                “I think it’s a little creepy.” Steve adds.

                “Don’t say that, she delivers our children.” Bucky scolds with a frown.

                “Just because she’s creepy doesn’t mean I don’t trust her.” Steve says defensively. “Do you think she’s a vampire?”

                Natasha and Bucky both give him the dirtiest, most mocking look they are each capable of. Steve gestures with one hand. “What? She has a weird scent and she sleeps oddly. It wouldn’t be the strangest thing we’ve encountered by a long shot.” He’s already agitated. As stupid as it is, it’s ruffling his feathers.

                “We should go to sleep. You clearly need your rest.” Natasha says as she walks to her bed on the couch.

                Bucky has no problem with that. He pulls Steve with him into their bedroom and turns off the light. Steve is about to keep walking towards their bed but Bucky grabs him by the back of the head and crashes their lips together urgently. Steve grabs onto Bucky in kind and kisses him back. It’s been so long, he realizes. Bucky breaks away and slowly kisses him again and again. They purr together happily. Steve isn’t sure what’s more exciting, seeing their baby or kissing his mate again.

                Steve slowly leads Bucky back until Steve can sit down on the edge of their bed. The omega straddles Steve’s waist between his inner thighs. Steve’s hands eagerly dip down to squeeze his ass. Bucky muffles his soft mewl by desperately kissing Steve. The alpha can only hold on and try to reciprocate as Bucky lavishes his mouth with wet, open, needy attention. Bucky quietly wines when Steve digs his fingers into the meat of his butt. The alpha lets go and instead tangles his fingers in Bucky’s hair. Bucky gasps and grinds his hips down onto Steve’s reinvigorated erection.

                Steve stills under Bucky. He lets go of his mate and sets his palms on Bucky’s cheeks. “I’m sorry, we can’t.” Steve says almost silently in the dark. Steve can feel Bucky chewing on his lip angrily. “Soon Baby Doll, I promise.”

                “When?” Bucky rasps. He presses their foreheads together. Their noses bump.

                “Tomorrow.” Bucky nips Steve’s lower lip. That give’s Steve’s will pause. He reluctantly swallows down the desire to ravish his mate there and now. “We’ll talk to the guys and get them to babysit.” Steve’s formulating a plan as they speak.

                “Okay.” Bucky gulps. “But you got to promise to fuck me like you’ve never fucked me before.”

                Steve wants that about as much as Bucky does. “Well, you did ‘get virgin tight all’ a sudden.’ Shouldn’t be hard to pretend.”

                “Wha?” Bucky asks confusedly.

                “You’ve been talking in your sleep again, Baby.”

                “Ah shit.”

.oOo.

                Natasha wakes up to the sound of rattling metal. She looks towards the sources of the noise. The twins, also awakened by the banging, turn a light on upstairs. In the dimly lit darkness, Natasha can make out the shape of Ingrid thrashing against her bonds.

                Natasha stands up and walks towards the strange sight. Ingrid’s eyes are closed and she doesn’t appear to be having a seizure. Whatever this is, Ingrid is completely asleep during it. She notices a familiar motion to the way Ingrid’s hands move. She’s pantomiming reloading a gun and then pulling the trigger.  


	17. Chapter 17

                The kitchen is crowded but delightful come breakfast time. Sasha and Jamie are making everyone pancakes. It’s their favorite meal to prepare and they do it well. Peter beams at the two of them as they reminisce about all the times they’ve made pancakes with Wade.

                Bucky sits tucked into Steve’s side on the couch. The non-shaved side of his head is rumpled and his eyes are sleepy. He’s on the verge of laugher as he watches his family talk animatedly. Darcy is particularly interested in Sasha’s new egg farming endeavor. Natasha will be back in a few minutes, she volunteered to go do Bucky’s morning patrol. Bucky will go at noon to be certain she didn’t miss anything, but that’s only out of habit. He trusts Natasha.

                Roger Rogers is having a good time stiffing at all of them. Billy follows him around as he greets his guests. He’s particularly excited to see Ingrid. She picks him up and kisses his forehead fondly.

                “Hello my brave little savior.” Ingrid coos to him. Billy blushes as if he’s embarrassed by her flattery. Bucky and Steve swell with pride. Ingrid looks the two year old up and down. “You have gotten very big. You were so much smaller when we first met.” It’s a strange joke but Billy laughs. Bucky doesn’t get it but Steve thinks it’s funny enough to chuckle. “If you were this big three months ago, I might have had more leg left. Yes, more leg.” Ingrid nods dramatically. Billy mirrors her head movement. Bucky glances down at the prosthetic limb that Ingrid has taken to like a fish in water. It’s not nearly as sophisticated as The Weapon, but it’s the best available to a civilian, he thinks. Once she’s properly greeted the child that saved her life, Ingrid turns her attention to his parents.

                Ingrid side steps, then sits down on the second couch. She looks like she has something more serious than breakfast to discuss with them. Her face is always a little stern, but now more so than usual. She looks formidable even in her pastel floral nightgown.

                “I need to inform you that if you stay here, I will not be able to assist in the birth of your baby.” She says while maintaining unwavering eye contact with Bucky.

                Bucky scowls in shock. “What? Why? I thought you gave priority to your families?” The omega leans forward slightly. Steve holds onto Bucky tighter.

                “I do.” She nods sagaciously. “But I have a few situations that I make exceptions for. One of them is in conflict with your due date.”

                “What is it?” Steve asks worriedly.

                Billy plays with the soft lace on Ingrid’s nightgown as the adults talk. Ingrid takes his hand and begins wiggling each finger rhythmically. Billy finds this fascinating.

                “Did I ever explain to you how I came to be involved with delivering unusual babies?” Ingrid asks. The kitchen folk have all tuned in to eavesdrop.

                “No.” Bucky replies.

                “During the time I spent spying on West Berlin’s medical facilities, I was summoned to investigate the death of twelve people. The coroner was unable to figure out how they died and since it happened in a maternity ward, I was naturally called.” Ingrid takes a deep breath. Her eyes gleam with memory. Bucky would expect someone ruminating about death to look apathetic or sad, Ingrid looks alight with interest. “Everyone who was in the hospital room or the hallway outside, died suddenly in the midst of the birth. The bodies fell to the floor without any sign of distress, according to an orderly who witnessed the hallway deaths from a distance.” Ingrid pauses. “Do you have any idea what killed them? By the way this was 1975, the intelligence community was well aware of this possibility by that date.” Bucky and Steve have no idea what she means. Peter looks like he gets it.

                “Poison?” Bucky guesses. He’s heard of poisons that can do that.

                “No. It was the mother.” Ingrid smirks. “She was the wife of a French dignitary. She was also a spy, and a damn good one at that. Her duties were greatly enhanced by her psychic gift. The distress of birth caused her to lose her control over her powers. The result was lethal.” She lets that hang in the air for the room to process.

                Steve is the one who puts together how this applies to their lives. “Is Charles Xavier pregnant?” He asks to confirm his suspicion.

                “Yes. He has the same due date as Bucky. I’ll need to be with him in an isolated area. We’ve discussed using the medical facilities at the Xavier mansion and simply evacuating the students.” Ingrid explains.

                “How powerful was the other psychic compared to Charles?” Steve doesn’t think he’s going to like her answer.

                 Ingrid smirks wider. “She would be a lightbulb and he would be the sun. Charles estimated that if he was to lose control like that, it’s possible he could wipe out the state of New York. You can imagine the colors Fury turned when I told him this.” She chuckles at the last and slaps her knee.

                 “Are you going to be able to handle this?” Steve asks concernedly. “The stress alone…”

                 “I’ll have help. One of The Professor’s students has volunteered to assist me and of course Charles’ alpha should be of some help too. The other psychic was a beta, her mate wasn’t as helpful on a biological level. I’m sure you two understand what the right scent can do in the birthing room.”

                 “Right.” Bucky says slowly. His eyes dart back and forth. “So how do we do this then?”

                 “As things are, if you want me to help you, I’ll need to induce you before I do the Xavier birth. That means you’ll need to be in a hospital, preferably somewhere in the New England area.”

                 “I can’t travel with a new baby.” Bucky shakes his head, his breathing is picking up. He gulps. Steve bristles next to him. He helplessly watches as Bucky comes to a conclusion that clearly terrifies him. “You’re saying… we have to go home.”

                  Ingrid blinks once signifying yes. “In six months.”

                  Bucky stands up, he scrambles out the door in a frenzy. Even he doesn’t know where he’s going. His instincts scream to him to hide and to protect. He makes it to the edge of the forest before he stops short, seeing the error in running _away_ from the ones he needs to protect.

                  Steve steps out onto the porch looking somber.

                  Bucky takes deep ragged breaths. His chest heaves and his shoulder shake. He isn’t crying, he hasn’t gotten to that stage yet.

                  “Bucky?” Steve calls from a respectful distance away on the deck.

                  Bucky wipes at his dry eyes reflexively. “Yeah?”

                  “You know we’re all going to be okay, right?”

                  Bucky turns around and looks at Steve. His mouth hangs open slightly and his eyes look scared. Steve steps off the ledge of the porch and approaches cautiously. Bucky stays still until Steve wraps his arms around him. Bucky leans his head on his mate’s shoulder and takes the first calm breath he’s had in the last three minutes.

                  “I don’t…” Bucky slowly rocks his forehead back and forth against Steve’s shoulder. He’d shake his head, but that’d mean letting go of Steve. “… know if I can do this.” He finishes.

                  “We’ve got a lot of time. I’m sure six months is long enough for you to make plans that will make you feel safe.”

                  “Being safe and feeling safe are two different things. I felt safe before, I was so wrong.” A tear slides down his cheek.

                  “I know. Things will be different this time. I’m not going anywhere. I don’t care if the world is on fire, I’m staying with you and our family.” Steve tells him with total conviction. He would let the world fall apart for his mate.

                  “Okay.” Bucky swallows down the lump in his throat. He’s already sorting through the scenarios racing through his mind.

                  “Can we go back in the house now? I think we freaked out the kids.”

                  “Yeah. Sorry, of course.” Bucky snags Steve’s hand and pulls him back into the house. Steve almost matches his pace.

                  The family looks surprised to see them so soon.

                  “Mommy!” Sasha calls excitedly. “Guess what?”

                  Bucky blinks twice and glances at Steve. He was expecting freaked out children, tears maybe, not this. “What?” He asks his daughter.

                  “We were a litter!” She proclaims.

                  Every hair on Bucky’s body stands on end. Steve covers his mouth. The two of them look absolutely horrified. Darcy cracks up laughing.

                  “Oh my god! You two are so hilarious! Is that really a bad word to you?!” She asks, beside herself.

                  “No! It’s not a bad word!” Bucky yells defensively. “And you two were twins, not a litter!” It goes unspoken that Bucky is embarrassed by the notion of having a litter.

                  “Ah, but you see-.” Ingrid says while waggling her finger. “A litter is simply a birth with more than one infant. Sasha and Jamie were a small litter, but one all the same.” She says, pleased as punch to distress Bucky.

                  “What brought this up?” Steve asks, feeling he missed something big.

                  “Charles is having triplets.” Peter explains. “Ingrid said he was having a litter and the twins wanted to know what that is.”

                  “Charles is-!” Bucky lights up. “That means he might have his babies before his due date! If he gets done first, you can come to us!” He says to Ingrid.

                  “True, but I wouldn’t count on a premature birth. That man was literally born to have babies. His family has been breeding their omega stock to have large, healthy families for generations. He’s got a very high rating, you know. If we still lived in a world where there were Omega Pedigree Shows, I’m sure he’d be a national champion of some sort.” Ingrid rolls her eyes. She shares Charles’ contempt for human pedigree, even though she has very different reasons for hating it.

                   “Still, there is a chance.” Bucky says hopefully. “I mean I hope his babies are alright and everything, but carrying triplets to full term would be brutal on Charles. It’d probably be best if they were just a little early.”

                   “We’ll see.” Ingrid smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, writing has been hard lately. I want to finish this because I really want to write the last couple of chapters. I also want to write other things though, which is hard. On top of that, I have been job hunting, apartment hunting, and really into a video game. The combined weight of all this has slowed my roll. Ugh, life. Here is some plot. Plot, plot, plot. 
> 
> -The Trollop


	18. Chapter 18

            Steve gets suspiciously busy after breakfast. After the discussion earlier, Bucky has a lot on his mind to brood about. He sits alone on the couch thinking. Steve is buzzing around looking through boxes and taking small things out to the truck. Bucky finds himself becoming irrationally irritated with him as he watches him go back and forth. The prospect of returning home has put him in a sour mood. He focuses his attention on the future to tune out Steve. His eyes lock on the woodstove for no particular reason. He stares uninterrupted for a long time.

            Steve kisses him on the top of the head as he swoops by. Bucky sits up straight like a surprised animal. “Whatever it is Buck, you can handle it.” Steve smirks at him and continues on with his business. Bucky watches his ass as he walks away. It looks really, ridiculously good in those jeans. What is he doing? He shouldn’t be sulking, he should be grabbing those sweet hunks of pure muscle.

            The baby moves. He looks down and pushes the blanket away so he can see himself. He picks at the fabric covering his baby bump. Steve’s right, they will be okay. He doesn’t know how, but he’s going to be okay. Ain’t the proof right there inside of him? He rubs his belly as the little one flutters around in there. He didn’t think there was a chance in hell this baby would survive. Now look at her, she’s growing like a weed. It seems like everything he eats goes straight to his womb. He’s definitely skinny but the baby feels bigger than Billy was at this stage. His _things_ are far bigger too.

             That reminds him, Steve has yet to ‘assist him’ this morning. In all the fuss he hadn’t even noticed the pain. Now that he’s thinking about it, it becomes much more irritating than just an ache. It’s been a decade since he was freed from Hydra and he still disassociates pain. Apparently his _thing_ pain gets grouped in with the rest of the savage flesh wounds he’s been trained to endure and ignore. Damn, if only Zola could see him now. That thought is actually very satisfying. The positive side effects of what was done to him are always especially delightful when they help with maternity. It feels kind of like spitting in Zola’s smug face. They thought they’d taken this away from him, turns out they actually made him superhumanly better at it. He subtly preens at the thought, hurting _things_ and all.

             “Hey Bucky, where do you want your stuff?” Darcy asks. She’s carrying a big box full of the pregnancy things they’ve kept stashed away in the Tower. It’s mostly Bucky’s maternity clothes and supplies for taking care of Bucky and a newborn.

             “Uh, just set it by the bedroom door.” Bucky gets up, keeping one hand on his belly. Darcy watches him interestedly.

             “Are you not wearing a bra anymore?” Darcy asks, curiosity piqued enough to risk sudden death.

             “I-!” Bucky freezes in a defensive stance. It is Darcy’s saving grace that she was the one who sent him down the path that has brought him so much happiness. If it wasn’t for that, she would have a knife in her forehead. Bucky conspicuously looks at his chest. His nipples create creases in the fabric of his shirt. The mounds of his _things_ themselves look ridiculous on him when unrestrained. Of course Darcy noticed! It might as well have been written on his shirt in big red letters, ‘I AM READY TO FEED MY BABIES!’ or ‘I CAN’T WEAR A BRA BECAUSE I’M TOO ENGORGED!’ He looks pitifully at Darcy, who has betrayed him by calling attention to this unpleasantness. His gaze flicks from his chest to Darcy’s face to the woman’s own gargantuan breasts. “It was hurting me. It’s too tight now.” Bucky admits embarrassedly. He says it softly enough to not attract notice from Ingrid or Peter who are cleaning the dishes and talking with the twins. Despite his efforts his ever observant alpha notices his distress.

             Steve notes Bucky’s focus and guesses what this is about. Other than their earlier discussion, not much throws Bucky for a loop except this. Steve comes up behind his mate and hugs him close. He hums and kisses Bucky’s bond bite. Bucky rocks easily in Steve’s arms. The alpha is very careful not to grip him where he’s tender.

             “I think he’s just fine like he is.” Steve says firmly. Bucky smiles for a fraction of a second.

             “You’re biased.” He mumbles.

             “I just don’t want you to be in pain.” Steve retorts.

             “I’m immodest.” Bucky continues to argue quietly but with growing ferocity.

             “Says who?” Steve shoots back.

             “Society!” Bucky sputters. He knows he’s arguing against how he normally sides, but he can’t shake the feeling. Despite himself, he still wants to appear flat like a man.

             “Well maybe they’re wrong. What do they care anyway? We left society months ago.”

             “I’m not trying to make a statement, I just don’t have a bra that fits right!” He doesn’t want to wear a bra at all, but he’d rather wear one than have his _things_ stand out like this.

             “If that’s how you feel, we’ll find you one that fits properly. Then you can feel modest and comfortable.”

             “Alright fine!” Bucky whisper yells.

             Bucky has remained wrapped up in Steve’s arms this whole time. Steve kisses his temple again to show he’s not angry in the least. Bucky grumbles. Steve really does just want him to be contented with his body. He’s insufferably supportive. Bucky wants to kill him and fuck him at the same time. He really hopes whatever Steve is doing with the truck is related to getting laid.

             “O-kay…” Darcy looks between the two of them. “So you two are basically the same as you’ve always been.”

              Steve would argue that there was a time when their roles were reversed but Bucky’s memory is missing from those early years together. Best not to bring that up. Not mentioning the memories Bucky has never recovered ranks far above supporting Bucky’s body acceptance. Steve absentmindedly lets his thumb caress the side of his mate’s right breast. Darcy raises an eyebrow suspiciously.

              Bucky bristles at the public touching of his _thing_. He both detests and wants Steve to do so much more than just touch. He needs to get free before he gets wood or worse. He is far too easily turned on right now for this shit. He spots something in the box Darcy set down.

              The arousal from Steve’s touch is forgotten. He needs the thing in the box right this instant and there is no time to be subtle about it. He passingly thinks that he should not be so overwhelmed with excitement at the sight of an object that he holds in such contempt. His thoughts then immediately turn to an emergency extraction plan.

              Bucky darts over and snatches the object out of the box. He flees out the door into the woods without any explanation. Steve and Darcy are left staring.

              “Say nothing when he comes back.” Steve tells Darcy.

              “Wasn’t planning on it.” Darcy says, still looking out the door where Bucky disappeared. “By the way, I have an idea. Do you know his new cup size?”

.oOo.

               Bucky clutches the breast pump to his chest like it’s a sacred idol. Although he hates the damn thing because it’s very name forces him to acknowledge certain parts of his anatomy, he will not deny that it is his savior in this moment. He hides behind a large tree where he sometimes sits to watch the woods. The omega can’t get his shirt up fast enough for his liking. He grumbles as he worms out of one sleeve. As soon as the pump seals around his nipple, milk starts to flow out. He sighs with a flush of relief. This is perfect; no long eyelashes, no hard cock against his leg, no gorgeous mouth, absolutely no sexual tension. It’s just him minus a couple of ounces. It feels so damn good he could cry.

               Natasha stands a few meters away feeling incredibly awkward. She’s seen The Winter Soldier butcher people and yet this is somehow more disturbing. He looks so… happy. He’s completely blissed out over draining breast milk. He whimpers very quietly with his eyes shut tight. For a moment Natasha contemplates pretending she saw nothing. That would be the benevolent thing to do. However, Natasha is not feeling generous.

               “You’re really enjoying yourself.”

               Bucky jumps a foot off the ground and yelps. He reflexively tries to cover himself by pulling his shirt down. He does not disconnect the breast pump. “Ната́ша!”He barks angrily.

               Natasha crosses her arms over her own breasts as she studies him unapologetically. “Are you doing alright?”

               “I was doing just peachy until you interrupted me. I’m-!” Bucky groans. He doesn’t want to lie to her, especially when he’s clearly been caught. “I’ve been dealing with a lot of excess milk these days since I decide to cut Billy off. It hurts a lot and they’re swollen all the time. It’ll be fine when the new baby comes but right now it sucks.” That phrasing calls to mind the thing he’s been having Steve do for him. “Shit.” Now that he’s thinking about it he can’t stop. His mind just won’t turn off. He finds himself talking before he can control himself. “I’m not used to using my -you know- for feeding _and_ _sex!_ I didn’t even mean to do the second one but I haven’t been getting any action lately and I needed Steve’s help and then it just sort of happened! Jesus Christ Natasha, what is wrong with me?”

                “You’re enjoying this so much because you think pumping your breasts will keep you from needing Steve to drain them for you.” She states. She has no doubt that’s exactly what’s going on.

                “Yes.” Bucky sighs, letting his head sink backwards.

                “You like this because you don’t like liking the other thing?”

                “Yes!” Bucky says more forcefully.

                “So you’re saying you don’t like having Steve drain your breasts for you because you get turned on?” Natasha asks to make a point.

                “I- I-…” Bucky clutches his breast pump anxiously.

                “Do you want to know something about yourself you probably don’t remember?” She checks.

                “Fine…”

                “You have always loved having your nipples touched during sex. What you and I did was more like medically mandated bonding gland stimulation than sex, but you still demanded to have your breasts massaged. When I rarely refused, you’d still did it to yourself even if you didn’t enjoy it as much. I’m honestly surprised you and Steve have not discovered this sooner.” Natasha says with just the slightest facial indication that she finds this tiresome.

                “We…” Bucky thinks about it. Bucky got pregnant the first time they had sex after Bucky returned to being himself. There has never been a time during their new life together where they’ve had sex and not had children. Even when he wasn’t nursing, he still associated his nipples with his babies because that’s what they’ve always been for in his experience. He can’t distinctly remember what sex was like before he became the Winter Soldier. If what Natasha says is true, his history with Steve putting his mouth there probably predates his pregnancies by seventy plus years. “So you’re saying-.”

                “The reason you liked it so much when Steve ‘helped you out’ is because you’ve been into that your whole life and only forgotten about it.”

                “Son of a bitch!” Bucky suddenly realizes he has a very valid reason to be irritated with Steve.

.oOo.

                Bucky bursts into the cabin in a hormone driven rage. His family does themselves no favors by being caught in the midst of a bad idea. Darcy and Peter are using a simple sewing kit to modify one of Ingrid’s bras to conform to the shape of some Playdough Steve has molded to the size of Bucky’s breasts. The kids have been trying to get Billy to act as a size comparison but he is reluctant. The dog is wisely uninvolved.

                The whole scene is frozen before Bucky. He points at Steve and crooks his finger slowly. “Stevie…” He says with a manic smile that makes him look totally insane.   

                “Yeah Buck?” Steve swallows down the fear and slowly approaches his mate. Bucky’s face falls as he slowly turns red from anger.

                “Outside. By the truck. Right goddamn now.” Bucky orders through gritted teeth.

                “Okay, coming.” Steve follows him with his hands reflexively up where Bucky can see them.

                When they get out to the truck Bucky grabs Steve by the front of the shirt and pins him with his back up against the canopy.

                “You have a lot of explaining to do.” Bucky hisses so he can’t be overheard. He’s as close as he can be to Steve without going cross-eyed trying to look at him.

                “It was Darcy’s idea. Peter sews really well and Ingrid somehow has the same chest circumference as you do. She’s ridiculously muscled-.”

                “Not about that, we’ll get to that.” Bucky clenches his fist in Steve’s shirt more tightly. “You forget to tell me something the other night when you were putting your mouth to good use?”

                Steve frowns, he’s genuinely confused. “Not that I can think of.”

                “Maybe something about me liking that sort of attention a lot longer than we’ve had kids? Hmm?” Bucky’s face is exaggeratedly and expressive as he speaks in an overly calm voice.

                “Bucky…” Steve looks confused. “You can’t even say you have breasts. Why would I tell you that? I thought that you didn’t want me to try and make you be the same as you were?”

                “I was having a crisis! I thought there was something wrong with me! I thought nursing was going to make me want sex!”

                “What’s changed?” Steve can’t help but feel the need to smile.

                “What’s changed?! I was already having my nipples sucked before I started nursing and nursing still doesn’t make me think of sex! I’m not going to taint anything, I’m already filthy and everything is totally normal.”

                “Good because it’s fun to make you come that way.” Steve grins with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

                “…What?” All of Bucky’s angry drains in an instant.

                “You can come from just that, we did it the other night almost. You cheated a little, but you can do it without any touching below the belt at all.” Steve pauses. Bucky’s grip has loosened significantly. Steve takes that as his signal to increase his level of flirtation. “You’re more sensitive now, I wonder how long it would take?” Steve muses as if he didn’t just set his mate’s brain on fire.

                “Shit.” Bucky lets go of Steve and sets his forehead on his mate’s shoulder. Damn hormones, he should be distraught.

                “We can try it later.” Steve runs his back comfortingly.

                “Mmmm. What’s your plan?” Bucky scents Steve’s neck just because.

                “Open up the back.” Steve purrs. Bucky looks up at his mate then peers over to look through the window in the canopy. Inside the enclosed space, Steve has arranged a mattress with all the fixings of a bed. “I had to improvise but I think we’ll be comfortable. You want to go on a camping date, Baby Doll?”

                “Oh fuck yes I do!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! I'm trying to write one sex scene after another while also reading a good book, good fan fiction, getting an apartment(which I have done, haza!) and a job. Three works in progress is a lot to juggle but sometimes I let myself write things like this and I am entertained. I honestly do not know how long this is going to be. I thought it'd be under thirty chapters but I haven't developed the Loki stuff at all hardly and that needs to happen before long. Ugh I say ugh! Upcoming: The shocks on the truck get worn out, we finally get our loki update, and Tony Stark foils Dr. Doom's plan to become the Battle Tetris world champion. 
> 
> -The Trollop


	19. Chapter 19

                Loki runs through the halls of the tower with a nerf gun in hand. The nine year old ex-villain is having more fun than he knew was possible. Some sort of meeting is taking place and the attendees brought their kids. Loki met them and immediately discovered they were extremely friendly and not at all concerned with who he was in another life. Clint got out a set of nerf guns from one of his stashes and put together an impromptu battle scenario. Loki’s never played with other children before and he finds it far superior to training or reading. He stops when he hears chatter.

                Standing very still, he listens in on the conversation to see if it’s one of his playmates. Valeria, Lo Ann, Philippe, and Rowan are talking together in hushed tones. Loki turns the corner with his gun out ready to fire. The four children turn and hold a finger in front of their mouths to be quiet. The game has stopped but the comradery is not over. Lo Ann gestures for him to come closer. Her younger brother and sister scoot so he can sit in their tight circle near a vent.

                “What’s going on?” Loki asks in a whisper. Valeria points at the vent.

                “The CSO of NY is talking about Bucky.” The Richards’ youngest daughter explains. She and Loki are the oldest. With Sasha gone, Val has taken over as the unofficial boss of the group. Val is not an alpha but she’s Sasha’s best friend which makes her second in command.

                “Who’s Bucky?” Loki asks.

                “He’s our Crazy God Mother.” Lo Ann explains. “He’s Sasha and Jamie’s mama. They all disappeared a while ago. They’re talking ‘bout it now.” She points at the vent to indicate who ‘They’ are. Loki hunkers down to listen. He’s heard of Sasha and Jamie both from this group of kids and from the adults in the tower. They are always spoken of fondly. He’s heard of Bucky and Steve too but nobody likes to talk about them very much. It saddens people because of the uncertainty that surrounds the family. Loki understands that and has respectfully not inquired further.

.oOo.

                Tony allocated his own private living room as the meeting place for an emergency meeting of The CSO of NY. The Council of Super Omegas of New York has not met since it’s unofficial founder and leader disappeared three months ago. Sue is the equally unofficial second in command. It was her decision to stop meeting until they got word about Bucky. She didn’t feel right about having a meeting without him, the feeling was mutual amongst the group.

                Tony was the one that called the meeting once he got word. Everyone dropped what they were doing so they could attend. Darcy and Peter are obviously absent from the group because of exactly their reason for meeting. Scott Summers couldn’t make it because of a mission from the X men. The four members present are Tony, Rogue, Sue, and Matt. Charles Xavier is a still pending member joining them for the first time.

                The newcomer sits on the plush couch looking much more pregnant than he did just a week ago. He managed to convince Erik he’d survive for a few minutes alone so that he could learn what disaster had suddenly stolen their OBGYN away from them during his fourteenth week of gestation with triplets. Erik is waiting in the common room living room/ kitchen. Charles can still feel his mind buzzing with anxiety. Erik continues to be strung out after five weeks of this impending fatherhood hysteria. Charles worries it may become permanent. He snacks on some trail mix while they settle in. He finds the chocolate bits first. Matt just arrived from a trial. He sits down next to Charles. They know each other well after months spent meeting through Peter and through a mutual connection to Elektra Natchios.

                “We’re all here? We can start?” Tony asks. He looks antsy where he stands like he’s presenting to the half-moon shaped formation of couches and lounge chairs. He claps his hands together. “Great! So we finally heard from Bucky.” Tony announces.

                “Of course!” Rogue drawls angrily. “Why’s it taken so damn long for ya ta tell us that?” She demands.

                “Well at first I thought I shouldn’t say anything. And then I realized I was going to go crazy if I didn’t tell somebody. Since I can’t scream it from the heavens. I called you.” Tony explains in as calm a tone as he can. “But listen never mind that! We have way bigger news! Peter, Darcy, and Natasha went with Ingrid to go and check on him. I think they are going to try and bring him back or at least suggest it. He can’t stay out there forever anymore. It turns out he’s pregnant!”

                “Oh dear…” Charles says suddenly filled with dread. It’s likely he’ll have the same due date as Charles. He’s not sure if Ingrid will prioritize him over Bucky. He fears she might not. Then what’s he going to do? There isn’t anyone else qualified.

                “Oh fuck!” Rogue exclaims. “Poor baby!” She whines. “He’s out there going crazy and now he’s got this on top of it. Gosh Ah hope this is something he planned. Ya know how he was the second time with Billy. Poor thing complained right up ta the delivery room.”

                “No kidding.” Tony remembers those days. They had the weirdest things on their grocery lists. “So he’s got to come back right?” Tony asks hopefully. “He can’t possibly be planning to deliver out in the woods some place or wherever he is. I assume the woods because of our little camping trip last November.”

                “You’re probably right.” Charles contributes. “And I can’t imagine him staying away for much longer.”

                “He might though.” Matt suggests. Tony gives him a sour look which he realizes is pointless with Matt’s obvious vision impairment. “This is his third delivery. He knows what to do and his other two went off without a hitch. On top of that, I somehow doubt he’s going to feel safe keeping a newborn in the city where he feels vulnerable.”

                “Okay. So we fix that. We make it safe for him to bring the baby and the rest of the family home.” Tony proposes.

                “An how do ya plan ta do that?” Rogue asks skeptically. “You’d have ta kill Doom and destroy Hydra for ‘im ta truly be free of his major threats.”

                “Hydra might not be a problem at the moment.” Tony informs them as he thinks with his index finger pressed to his lips. “I’ve been going through tons of information looking for the hacker, which turned out to just be Darcy, and I found out that Hydra is basically breathing it’s last breaths. They have no money and no people. Their leadership has been destroyed and unless they get big time sponsorship really fast, they won’t be able to maintain any kind of operations at all.”

                “Which could mean they are about to be desperate and take risks they wouldn’t normally take.” Matt argues.

                Tony scoffs, “Well yeah! Thanks Murdock, thinking positive as always. Lawyers…”

                “What about Victor?” Sue asks, not letting this turn into a fight Tony will surely lose. “We’ve tried to kill him before and he’s insanely resourceful. I don’t know how, but maybe there’s another option to keep him away from Bucky?”

                “Like what?” Charles asks.

                “Well Reed and I were talking and we realized whatever was going on between Doom and Hydra probably was done out of desperation on Doom’s part. Hydra is a Nazi organization and as such, they are Victor’s enemies. Victor is Roma. Half of his family was killed by the Third Reich before he was born. Victor would never align himself with an organization like that unless he needed something they were offering.”

                “Which was money as far as we know.” Charles infers.

                “Wait…” Tony holds up a finger as he does some calculations. “I have an idea. It’s stupid but it makes sense. Susie do you have his phone number?”

                “Why would she have ‘is phone number?!” Rogue demands like that is the stupidest question ever. “It’s not like they swap recipes, he’s their moral enemy!”

                Sue looks guilty for a split second before rooting around in her purse. She gets out her phone and hands it to Tony. “It’s saved under Hemorrhoid Face.”

                “Classy.” Tony takes the phone and calls ‘Hemorrhoid Face’ and puts it on loud speaker.

.oOo.

                 Bucky daintily picks a burnt bit off his marshmallow with the hand of The Weapon. Steve is roasting his fifth while Bucky works on his third. Bucky is apparently a marshmallow perfectionist. He absolutely must have the whole thing perfectly brown with no black bits or untoasted space. Steve’s marshmallows are semi blackened instead of brown but he doesn’t care. He makes a smore out of it anyway. Chocolate covers the burnt taste…mostly. Steve lays back down on the pad Bucky is sprawled on and wraps his arm around Bucky’s waist. With his other hand he offers some of his smore to Bucky. The omega looks at the imperfect treat with disdain.

                “No, keep those burnt things away from me.” Bucky protests as he tries to keep his marshmallow from burning. Steve smirks and wiggles the smore closer to Bucky’s face. “No…” Bucky whines. He leans away from the smore towards Steve and finds himself being pulled backwards so that he leans on Steve’s body. The alpha tucks Bucky comfortably against himself before taking a bite of his smore, now satisfied that he has a good hold on his mate. Bucky huffs and then relaxes in Steve’s big arms. Their sock covered feet caress against each other, getting reacquainted after too long since their last thorough cuddling. Steve pops the rest of his snack into his mouth and nestles his face against the base of Bucky’s skull. Bucky doesn’t bother making a smore. He devours the marshmallow straight off the stick before setting it to the side. He pulls away from Steve a little so that he can lay down on his back. His right side stays snug against his mate. Steve looks at him eye to eye with his chin propped against the palm of his hand.

                “You are so ridiculously gorgeous.” He says out of nowhere.

                Bucky flushes pink and hides his face in Steve’s shoulder. “Don’t do that…I’m too horny to be sweet talked.” Bucky slowly shakes his head. Steve hums and runs his hand down his mate’s side. His fingers go from the omega’s cheek to his neck, over the shoulder of The Weapon, down against his engorged chest, to his ribs and at last to his growing stomach. He tugs at the base of Bucky’s shirt. The thick, button up flannel hides most of it, but even with it he can still feel the difference the baby has made.

                “May I?” Steve asks. He knows Bucky wants to fuck but he’s not sure if he wants to be revealed like that. Steve wouldn’t refuse him his modesty but he does like to look when given the opportunity.

                Bucky bites his lower lip. His excitement to be stripped is accompanied by only a slight twinge of anxiety over the exposure. It’s okay, Steve will take care of him. He trusts Steve to handle him and their child. He trusts Steve more than he trusts himself. “Yeah.” Bucky nuzzles his face against Steve’s shoulder. “Go ahead.”

                Steve chooses to unbutton instead of pull it off. Steve starts at the top. It takes longer but Steve thinks there is something incredibly satisfying about the way Bucky surrenders himself to it. As soon as Bucky’s chest is semi exposed, Steve slips the shoulder of Bucky’s shirt down and gives his nipple a little pull with his teeth. Bucky wasn’t expecting that. His legs flail for a second as he takes several deep breaths. To his credit, he’s gone wide eyed but he did not scream. The sudden jolt of pleasure launches him into a more playful mindset. He nips Steve’s earlobe in retaliation. Steve’s chest vibrates while he moans. Steve’s fingers deftly unbutton the rest of Bucky’s shirt in greater hurry.

                Bucky’s nipping has turned into kitten licks and kisses along Steve’s jaw. He kisses the corner of Steve’s mouth then coaxes his alpha into a shared kiss. Steve kisses back forcefully. He directs his mate’s head back until it rests against the ground. Steve maneuvers himself between Bucky’s legs while they continue to exchange heated kisses. Bucky shucks off his shirt

                Steve hikes one of Bucky’s knees up over his hip and ruts up into his mate’s clothed backside. He wasn’t anticipating the movement but he’s glad he did it. Bucky keens with his eyes shut tight. He’s probably soaking wet. Steve can’t smell it yet over the strong smell of the fire and the forest trees, but he’s sure once they’re in the back of the truck it will be overpowering. The alpha’s hands cup the sides of his mate’s waist. Bucky opens his eyes and looks down. Steve’s thumb gently strokes the side of his swollen abdomen.

                The omega smiles to himself. Steve is so ridiculously happy that they are having this child together. Bucky is as ecstatic to have the baby as he is to bring Steve this much joy. He’s not sure what he originally planned to make of his life back before the war but he knows that he always wanted this. He’s always wanted it for him but especially for Steve. That’s why it hurt so much when he thought there was no baby. There was a lot of emotion caught up in that but he thinks it boils down to the loss of the ‘good mom’ feeling and disappointing Steve.

.oOo.

                Victor Von Doom has been tearing up the Battle Tetris world since his fight with the Winter Soldier three months ago. In all his years he has never regretted a fight so much. The thing about being ‘evil’ is, you can trust absolutely no one. Sure, you can hire a fantastic plastic surgeon to fix your mangled face(The Winter Soldier Broke his orbital sockets, his nose, his left zygomatic arch, and his jaw in two places.) but when you need a gastroenterologist you are shit out of luck. Ironically, shitting is the problem. Since the attack, Victor’s insides seem to have healed wrong. He might have partial renal failure, he’s not sure. He’s constantly constipated and has developed anal fissures. He’s concerned there are hemorrhoids in his future if he doesn’t get this figured out. If Sue Storm Richards new the truth to her nickname for him, she’d probably feel bad about it. Unfortunately there is no one on Victor’s list of people he trusts to stick a scope up his ass. He can’t even buy over the counter remedies in his own country, he has to fly to Sweden twice a week to go to a drug store in disguise. If anyone should find out Dr. Doom has been drinking milk of magnesia straight from the bottle (and still shitting rocks) he’d be the laughing stock of the superhero/ supervillain community. He hasn’t figured out a way to make this his underling’s fault yet but he’s sure he will. Like hell he’s admitting this is his own damn fault.

                The result of his digestive problems is him spending too much of his time on the toilet. Thus he’s been spending most of that time on facebook and playing related games. Battle Tetris is his favorite. He’s currently ranked second in the world for the third time. The champ is some Vietnamese kid that keeps beating Doom then losing in the rematch. Victor has been contemplating targeting this person with a rocket. Were it not for his digestive issues he’d be planning to kidnap and torture him or annex Vietnam… He could go to war with Vietnam over Battle Tetris. That’s a completely justifiable reaction. His anus is torn, everything is justifiable.

                His phone rings unexpectedly. Doom sees that it’s Sue and answers it. It’s been an extremely long time since he talked to the woman with his pants down. He could have gone a lifetime without doing it again if it meant he didn’t have to do it like this.

                “Hi Sue. Is Valeria okay?” He assumes that’s the only reason she’d call. His God daughter/familiar might need him.

                “ _She’s just fine. She’s upset over her best friend disappearing. I’m sure you didn’t think of her wellbeing when you attacked the Rogers family, did you?_ ”

                Victor rolls his eyes. “No actually I was thinking of the three million people about to suffer an economic recession in my country because my idiot underlings could balance the accounts properly.”

                An unfamiliar male voice cuts in. “ _So your evil shit bankrupted your country and now you’ve resorted to kidnapping babies to fix it. Nice Doom, you’re a real benevolent son of a bitch.”_

                Victor knows he’s heard this voice before. He thinks he can place it. “Stark, is that you?” What the fuck is he doing with Sue? How many of the world’s smartest men is she going to fuck?

                “ _Yep. Sure is. Susie let me borrow her phone. So how much was Hydra paying you to kidnap William Barnes Rogers?”_

“I phrased it as, ‘financing my endeavors for the next ten years’.” Victor explains. He feels another painful shit coming on in the next two minutes he has to make this phone call end quick.

                “ _That sounds like a real boon to your impoverish country. How much would it cost to un-sink Latveria?”_

                “Um… I’m sorry are you offering to bail out my country?”

                “ _How much_?” Tony demands.

                “As it stands, twenty four billion. Really it’s a pittance compared to your countries horrendous finances-.”

                “ _Talk to you soon asshole_.” Tony hangs up the phone.

                Victor spends the rest of the time until his next painful bowl movement wonder what the fuck just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so fucking long to write. I don't know what my problem was. I got a job and I've got three works in progress. I updated the others but this one was just not speaking to me the same way. Easier waters ahead I hope. 
> 
> I hope you find satisfaction in the pain Bucky has caused Victor. I've never read anything that includes anal fissures and severe constipation as a part of life so I wanted to include it. Ta da! I hope I grossed you out and made you laugh. 
> 
> -The Trollop


	20. Chapter 20

                Bucky’s knees drape across Steve’s broad shoulders nicely. Bucky scratches Steve’s scalp as Steve hollows his cheeks around his omega’s cock. The quiet buzzing of Bucky’s vibrator and Bucky’s groans of pleasure are the loudest sounds inside the canopy covered truck bed. Steve’s teasing Bucky’s tight hole with the tip of the vibrator to see if he can loosen him up a little. He’s certainly slicked up enough. Steve intermittently switches the vibrator out for his mouth. He digs his tongue into the stubborn ring and presses the vibrator against Bucky’s balls.

                The pregnant omega is on cloud nine. It has been far too long since they’ve done this. Steve is making much better progress with opening him up than he did by himself in the shower. At this rate they might get to have sex properly in the next hour.

                “I’m sorry I’m so tight…” Bucky says between deep breaths and soft gasps.

                “Not your fault.” Steve lathes his tongue against the puckered, pink ring. His whole face is covered in slick. He sets the vibrator to the side and takes hold of Bucky by the buttocks. He spreads him a little more so that he can get deeper. He can fuck him with his tongue pretty easily now. He keeps it up longer than necessary because Bucky absolutely loves it.

                “Shit! Oooh fuck! Stop! Stop! Stop! Gonna come!” Bucky pats Steve’s head, pushing him away gently. Steve backs off as his mate wishes. He leans over him and kisses him instead. Bucky hums as they kiss. He knows what he tastes like after the hundreds of times they’ve done this. Steve doesn’t always eat him out, but more often than not when Bucky’s not in heat, he does. “You doing okay?” Bucky trails his hand down Steve’s ridiculously muscular torso and grips his stiff cock. If he had some pressure on his knot he’d come for sure. His scarlet erection strains against his abs.

                “Not going to lie, I’ve been less sexually frustrated.” Steve chuckles.

                “Yeah, but you’ve been more too.” Bucky pecks him on the cheek. “Want me to blow you fast?”

                Steve groans and considers it. “No… I’ll wait.” Steve licks his lips. “So…” Steve looks at the bag that Natasha brought for them. It contains their most secret, shameful belongings. It’s the container for Bucky’s knotting vibrator, his anal plugs, and his collar. Steve is thinking of the latter. “This might be a little easier with your collar.” He gives Bucky a hopeful, hungry look.

                Bucky looks at the bag and whines uncontrollably. He holds onto Steve a little tighter. “When did you start liking it?” Bucky asks. In the past, Steve has been overwhelmed by Bucky’s response to it.

                “I’m uh… a little desperate to get things moving.” Steve would blush if all of his blood wasn’t pooled in his swollen cock. Steve has grown to appreciate the power of Bucky’s collar. It’s about the only thing that makes him manageable in heat. He’s still not 100% comfortable with how insatiable yet submissive Bucky becomes, but he’s working on it.

                “Okay.” Bucky squeaks. He bites his lip and looks at the bag out of the corner of his eye. Steve picks up the bag and takes out the thick leather band with the little silver tag on it. Bucky bares his throat. The omega shivers. He’s got goosebumps. Steve loops the collar around his mate’s neck and fastens the heavy buckle. Bucky is always surprised by how heavy it is. He feels so light yet so bound at the same time. He whimpers a few times, uncertain of what Steve wants him to do. He has that intense look on his face that tells his alpha there isn’t anything Bucky would refuse him. Steve exhales shakily.

                “Come on, lie back down Sweetheart. I’ll take good care of you.” Steve assures him. Bucky does as he’s commanded. He lowers himself back onto the bedding taken from their room back at the cabin. Steve transplanted their bed into the back of the truck for the night. Bucky feels very comfortable with a pillow under his hips and behind his head. “Just gonna use my fingers for a while so I can see you.” Steve tells him gently. He slips a finger inside him, he’s loose enough now that it’s easy. He swirls his finger and pumps it in and out.

                Steve looks down at his mate as he works. Bucky has his hands fisted in the blankets. He looks like he’s trying very hard to stifle sounds. “You can make noise Baby Doll.” Steve chuckles. Bucky gasps then hums loudly with his eyes shut tight. Steve hooks his finger to massage the omega’s bonding glands. Bucky’s toes curl and his mouth drops open. Pre-come drips onto his stomach from his leaky cock. Steve backs off and adds another finger. Bucky opens his eyes and looks at Steve. He doesn’t look angry, just surprised. Steve gently scissors his fingers and finds he’s made some progress. Touching the omega’s bonding glands helped loosen him up a lot.

                “Mmhuh!” Bucky whines. He pushes his head back against the pillow forcefully.

                “Huh?” Steve asks as he twists his fingers. His cock spurts a few drops of come. He’s extremely close. It’s nearly painful for him but as always his determination to please his mate is winning.  

                “You gonna come without me touching you?” Bucky husks. His eyes are half lidded, his pupils are enormous.

                “Put on a show and let’s see.” Steve asks. Steve feels a little thrill at the possibilities. Bucky’s always a little show off in bed but he’s particularly so when he’s collared.

                Bucky licks his lips and closes his eyes. He gently raises his hands to his chest and takes hold of the swollen tissue. Bucky could use another draining. Steve’s fingers pick up their pace and he groans louder. Bucky pinches his nipples softly then hard enough to be slightly painful.

                “Ah!” Bucky leisurely starts to pull his nipples rhythmically. His cock twitches against his full belly. Each time he kneads his breasts he makes a soft ‘uh’ noise.

                Steve can’t take this. Every instinct he has as an alpha demands action. A bead of milk drips out of Bucky’s left nipple when he accidentally rolls his areola instead of pulls. That’s it for Steve. He latches onto the weeping nub before it produces another drop. Bucky yowls in ecstasy. Steve spurts come between their stomachs. His knot isn’t full, it throbs with need for some pressure. Bucky ruts up, pinning their cocks together between them. Steve is overcome. His knot fills in a split second. His cry of satisfaction is muffled by the hard bud in his mouth and the warm milk on his tongue.

                Not losing sight of his goal, Steve slips two fingers back into Bucky. He discovers there is room for a third. He pushes another digit in, stretching his mate to his current limit. Bucky whines but continues to grind their bodies together. There is so much slick leaking from him, Steve wonders if Bucky’s going to have a pregnancy heat. Hopefully not. He’s here for him and he’s going to fuck him whenever he’s able. Bucky’s body isn’t going to feel want for attention anytime soon if he can help it, and now that they are finally intimate again, he can.

.oOo.

                The CSO of NY winds up making a trip to a local Thai restaurant. Charles has been craving a specific spice this place uses. Erik needed some ‘mate time’ before he destroyed the metal furniture in an anxious fret. He looks antsy as he sits flush against Charles in their booth. He’s got an arm around Charles’ waist and a hand on his belly. Charles comforts him by putting up with his incessant scenting and by holding the hand that’s perched on his gravid stomach. He strokes Erik’s knuckles with his thumb. The CSO of NY is patient with the alpha amongst them. They’ve seen Steve at his worst. They get it. If Bucky hadn’t of been Bucky, Steve would have been much, much worse. Maybe even this bad.

                Tony is on the phone with Pepper. “Well how much am I allowed to spend then?!” Tony asks in exasperation.

                “ _NONE!”_

                “It’s my money, I have enough in the piggy bank, I wanna break it! This is for Bucky!” The group wisely ignores how candid Tony is being about his devotion to the Rogers Barnes family.

                “ _Tony, you can’t bail out Dr. Doom! I don’t know why I even have to explain this to you! There will be political repercussions over this! Big ones! Your company, whether you are acting with it’s funds or not, is reflected on by you! If you endorse a country which is perceived as being an enemy of democracy you are going to be branded as a traitor at best!_ ” Pepper screeches.

                “So I’ll do it in a sneaky way! I can put the money in an account and then give it to Doom anonymously!” Tony argues.

                “ _Remember how your weapons fell into the hands of terrorists and were used to almost kill you? This is worse than that! Doom will stab you in the back and use every penny you give him to fund coming after Billy again! Why do you think Latveria is bankrupt in the first place!_ ”

                “Actually it’s because Victor lowered the taxes too much and because they don’t run on a capitalist economy.” Sue interjects. All eyes go to her.

                “That’s true!” Tony says, grateful for the backup. “He’s been running his country like a communist dictatorship. Classically that doesn’t go well economically.”

                _“I don’t care about how he runs the country! The fact that he runs Lateria is not the problem! He spends millions creating unusual weapons of mass destruction! That is the problem! Also, he has some kind of a hard on for destroying Reed Richards for God knows what reason. Don’t get me started on what a bad idea it is to gift a man like that 24 billion dollars.”_

“What if we could somehow control his use of the funds? Through a bond or a gradual lending process where he would only receive more money if the money he has goes to where it’s needed?” Charles asks.

                “ _I am open to trying to find a way to provide relief funds for Latveria. We could work something out with a foundation to fund better housing or food or something, but this is a communist dictatorship. We can’t meddle in their affairs without it all being a government sponsored_.”

                “Which I’m sure we could get Victor to agree on. It’s a dictatorship, the only nice thing about it is there is no bureaucracy.” Tony argues.

                “ _I’m not authorizing this_!” Pepper insists.

                “You’re all idiots and this is unnecessary.” Erik cuts in. Everyone shuts up and looks at him. They are all mutually interested and irritated. Charles frowns and gives him a funny look too.

                “Care to elaborate?” Tony asks feeling no love for the formerly elderly mutant's tone.

                “I have half that amount and could have the rest within two weeks.” Erik tells them in all seriousness.

                The group is silent. Finally, Tony holds up a hand. “First off, why do you have that much money? Secondly, how do you plan to double it within a week? Even I can’t make twelve billion dollars in a week.”

                “And no robbery.” Charles points out. “Oh…” Charles chuckles, getting something the rest of them missed. “I see what you mean.” Erik seems pleased with Charles’ amusement. He kisses him just under the corner of his jaw. “Scratchy cheeks.” Charles mumbles. Erik has been unable to shave due to warping the razor whenever it gets close to his skin.

                “Ah don’t get it.” Rouge shakes her head.

                “What is mined in the ground, a metal, and extremely valuable?” Erik asks the group.

                “Oh!” Sue marvels.

                “Yes. I can mine gold by the ton in hours. I have a large reserve of the stuff in a safe place. I kept it as backing for the currency of Genova when it was still a country.” Erik informs them. “It won’t be hard to get more. Africa is full of it. I’ll take a trip there and bring back approximately ten thousand tons of the stuff. That should be enough. Actually I’ll just take it to Europe, save myself the trouble of moving it later.”

                “While you do that,” Charles begins, not missing a beat even while the rest of the group is stunned. “I’ll see if I can’t figure out a way that we can administer the funds so that they are properly distributed. I have some experience in the matters of fund administering and I can pick Erik’s brain for ideas if I need them.”

                “I too was once a kind of dictator.” Erik mentions casually. “I know enough about national economic function.”

                “I’m sorry, can we back up and start again from the part where you’re going to personally mine ten thousand tons of gold!?” Tony yells.

                “Well we could, or we could get the fuck on with it already.” Erik growls. “Some of us are pregnant and should be resting, not solving international economic crises and bargaining for the safety of acquaintances.”

                “Erik darling,” Charles pats his mate’s cheek. “The only place I’m putting my swollen feet up is in your ass. We have a family to bring home and I’m going to make myself useful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BURN! 
> 
> Leave me a comment. The Trollop is having a very bad day. I am not pleased with things. Focus on the story! If you love it, let me know! I am a whore for praise, that's why I write. I love to hear comments on specific parts, it tells me what to try and replicate. I just love you guys in general, say whatever. 
> 
> -The Trollop


	21. Chapter 21

               Bucky pushes the back of his head into the pillow. His voice is failing him. Steve gasps and moans as he gradually penetrates his mate. Bucky knows somewhere in his cloudy head that this is possible, he can in fact fit Steve’s entire length and girth inside his body.

                “You okay?” Steve pants into Bucky’s ear. Bucky shifts his hips up just barely which sends shocks through them both. Steve claws at Bucky’s hips while Bucky holds onto the sheets with all his might. As soon as Bucky can see straight again he nods. “You sure?” Steve pries one hand off of Bucky’s hip and uses it to tenderly stroke some hair out of Bucky’s face. “You feel like you’re fighting me.”

                “Too tight?” Bucky croaks as he manages to raise one brow just a little. His whole face is strained.

                Steve worries his lip as he starts to withdraw his hips. “Relaxing a little more wouldn’t hurt.”

                “Nuh-no don’t!” Bucky whines as he paws at Steve’s back. “I can relax. Just let me…” Steve shushes him with a kiss.

                “I’m just trying a different approach.” He tells his mate.

                “Oh.” Bucky closes his eyes. He wipes some sweat off his face with his forearm. “Now what?” He asks with just a hint of a pout.

                “Don’t worry.” Steve grins as he runs his hands over Bucky’s body. “We’ll get it. We’ve got time.”

                “Kay.” Bucky gulps and bites his kiss swollen lower lip. He scoots his hips up higher on the pillow.

                “You ready?” Steve asks knowing Bucky is very much so.

                “Mmhmm.” Bucky spreads his legs a little wider.

                “Okay…” Steve takes a deep breath then lets it out. He lines the tip of his cock up with Bucky’s slick opening and gradually leans in.

                “Oh!” Bucky keens as the tip disappears inside of him.

                The alpha scrunches his eyes closed. “Jesus Christ you’re tight.” Steve curses as he pushes forward another inch then pulls out.

                Bucky watches him intently as his mate does this several more times before pushing in deeper. Steve’s eyes dart back and forth between where their bodies meet and Bucky’s eyes. Bucky’s mouth has fallen open so he can get as much air as possible. Steve thrusts into him in short, quick strokes. He’s stopped withdrawing completely. Bucky feels more like he’s having his insides massaged than getting fucked. Steve’s so careful and lazy about it while still keeping an irresistible pace.

                “There! Fuck, Stevie just like that! Ughn!” Bucky breaks off into a high pitched grunt as Steve ‘s cockhead slides up against his prostate. A line of pearly come spurts out of his unattened cock.

                “There you go…” Steve husks. “That’s my Baby Doll… you feel so good right now. Not too tight, just perfect.

                “More! More! Oh God, give me more!” The omega begs. His brain is starting to get extra foggy. The earlier struggles with penetration are starting to ebb with each precise thrust.

                 Steve leans forward, encouraging Bucky to wrap his legs around his waist. Bucky does so and holds onto Steve’s neck. The alpha plants his elbows on either side of Bucky’s head so he can touch Bucky’s hair and face while he fucks him open. Bucky is partially curled but not uncomfortable admits the onslaught of pleasure. The tip of his cock drags up against Steve’s abs. Back and forth, back and forth. The texture of his alphas skin and the hard muscles of his abs tease his slit.

                “Fuck, fuck! Fast-!” Bucky mewls with tears in his eyes. It has been so long since his mate properly did this. Steve barely brushes their lips together as they breath heavily. They can barely kiss between urgent gasps for air. Their noses bump intimately to the rthyme of Steve’s thrusts. They’re still fast but longer. His cock squeezes through Bucky from bonding glands, against his prostate, to the end of his canal. It’s so good Bucky can barely speak beyond tiny squeaks.

                 Steve’s breaths shudder as he gets close. His knot is half full and bloating rapidly. It stretches his mate’s rim far more than the girth of his shaft. Slick drips down Bucky’s cleft and onto the pillow beneath his hips. Bucky is gripping Steve’s shoulder with The Weapon so hard that he’s broken capillaries beneath his skin.

                 The alpha pushes his knot in past the omega’s tight ring of muscles. Bucky’s brain explodes when the inflated gland compresses his bonding glands. The pleasure send him into a full body shaking orgasm. The omega howls in ecstasy as he comes. Steve hooks a finger in Bucky’s collar and yanks his head forward so he can draw Bucky’s lips into a lusty, sloppy kiss. His cock erupts inside his mate like a geyser. Masturbation has nothing on this feeling.

                 They continue kissing long after their orgasms have cooled off. Their bodies still thrum from aftershocks and the warmth of the other’s touch. It’s so familiar and yet different because of the time they’ve spent apart. In the grand scheme of their relationship it’s been a very short period but after finally reconnecting intimately it feels like much longer. This isn’t just sex. This is communion with the most sacred thing they know, each other’s bodies. Their relationship has always been centered on complete and utter devotion emotionally and physically. Now that the physicality has been reestablished, things finally feel right again.

                 Steve breaks away only to duck his head down to kiss at Bucky’s bond bite. He unfastens Bucky’s collar so he can have unimpeded access to his special mark. Bucky sighs and massages Steve’s scalp as the alpha rakes his teeth then lathes his tongue against the scar. Steve’s hands rub Bucky’s sides up to his chest. He cups the omegas swollen breast tissue and lightly squeezes to get a sense of how full he is. The soft handfuls over hard pectoral muscles feel dense against his palms. He rolls Bucky’s nipples between his thumbs and forefingers as he nips his mate’s neck.

                 “Oh fuck yes, please…” Bucky manages to say through and exhale.

                 Steve kisses his way down his mate’s chest to give him what he wants with gusto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! Look at me updating my works in progress. Sorry I haven't posted on this in a long time, as some of you may know I've been writing a werewolf fan fiction which was awesome but has now concluded. I am going to finish this fuckin thing too I swear. You will not be left wondering. 
> 
> We will soon see Tony going to ridiculous lengths to save the day, Dr. Doom's health crisis which he maybe had coming to him, and Bucky making hard choices. 
> 
> -The Trollop


	22. Chapter 22

                Bucky gains awareness of his surrounds very slowly when he wakes up. The first thing he realizes is that he is definitely in Steve’s arms. With that established, he’s confident whatever else is going on can’t be so bad. Steve is pressed against his back. He has one knee loosely wrapped in sheets tucked just behind Bucky’s right knee. Steve’s legs hold the blankets in place so Bucky doesn’t kick them completely off and wake up cold. His alpha also has his arm thrown over Bucky’s ribs. Bucky doesn’t know how Steve manages to sleep with his arm pinned against his side by The Weapon but Steve insists he likes it so he doesn’t question it anymore. Steve’s right arm is lodged under the pillow supporting Bucky’s head. The arm is extended straight out and sometimes hangs off the bed depending on the size of the mattress. Steve is his protective outer shell while he sleeps. They’ve been sleeping like this for almost nine years. It’s very difficult to become distressed like this. Beyond Steve, his surroundings consist of what appears to be their bedding and mattress inside the back of the truck. The canopy covers them. The aluminum roof is just tall enough so that Steve could sit up last night. Uh last night… The corner of Bucky’s mouth curls up in satisfaction. The external bruises are gone but he can still feel the sore spots from where Steve’s hands gripped his hips. He’s probably got all kinds of dry come between his thighs and cheeks but that is an acceptable consequence.

                 He exhales slowly as he enjoys this brief moment of peace. Steve is still sound asleep so Bucky remains motionless. He only avoids thinking about his troubles for a few seconds. Oh well. At least he got a break from worrying during sex. Now what to do about his family…

                 There are several very good reasons he should take them all and return them to civilization. The kids need to go back to school, Bucky needs his bathtub, and they all could use a little socialization outside of their family. Most pressing of all, the new baby needs access to medical care. Bucky’s never had any complications with pregnancy before but he doesn’t think ruling out that possibility is smart. Ingrid is right, he can’t bank on Charles delivering early. He doesn’t feel comfortable delivering his baby alone in the woods, so he’s going to have to take a chance.

                 He could return home, figure out how to safely reintroduce his kids into the world, reinforce the shit out of the tower’s defenses or find a safe house to keep the kids in. Maybe set up a decoy safe house… keep the kids in the tower and make it seem like he’s got them stashed someplace else. That could work. He and Steve should lie low, volunteer at school, keep Boo Ba with them. It’s doable. He’s going to have anxiety attacks daily, but he can do it. Wait that’s bad for the baby…shit. What is he going to do to relax? Fuck Steve four times a day? Well…why not? Steve wouldn’t mind.

                 “I can feel your mind working from here.” Steve mumbles into his ear. Bucky smiles and turns his head to peck his mate on the lips. Steve cups his cheek and kisses him back. Bucky would love to savor this moment for several minutes more but the little one in his belly has decided now is a good time to vomit up those marshmallows.

                 The omega throws off Steve and the blankets in his hurry to scramble out of the back of the truck. He misjudges the height of the canopy and accidentally puts a huge dent in the roof. He ignores the damage as he leans out the back hatch and retches onto the ground. He thought he was done with this crap.

                 “Oh shit!” Steve scrubs his face quickly and then crawls forward to him. He pulls Bucky’s hair back away from his face. “Good morning.” Steve chuckles a little, not at all put off by Bucky with morning sickness. The relief that he is now allowed to assist when Bucky is feeling sick is all consuming. Steve was frequently brought to the point of tears when Bucky would lock himself in the bathroom and puke while he was left powerless to help. Steve kisses Bucky’s shoulder as the omega spits a couple of times between dry heaves.

                 “Mmmmhmmhmm.” Bucky groans pathetically.

                 “Why don’t we head back so we can get you some ginger tea and a shower?” Steve suggests.

                 “I want my fucking bathtub…” Bucky spits. He huffs a couple of times before pulling his head back and leaning on Steve. He sets his jaw on Steve’s shoulder.

                 Steve kisses Bucky’s forehead. “No kidding.” After years of poverty, war, ice, torture, and parenting, they both have become shameless bath gluttons. Steve is particularly good at picking out just the right herbal bath salts for those days when everything hurts and you need a break.

                Bucky wraps his arms around Steve’s neck. “Let’s go home.” Steve opens the back of the truck up completely and picks up Bucky under his butt. He carries him the same way he would Sasha or Jamie. Bucky absentmindedly traces the healing scratch marks on Steve’s back through his shirt. They had the good sense to throw clothes on last night.

                “Okay.” Steve opens the door to the passenger’s side of the vehicle and deposits his mate there.

                “No, Stevie.” Bucky fixes him with a more serious look now. The omega is far more alert than Steve thought he was. “I mean, let’s go back to New York.”

.oOo.

                “So who knew amassing twenty four billion dollars was this easy?” Tony comments to Charles Xavier. Charles is sitting at the counter of the tower’s common kitchen. The rest of operation B.B.H is sitting some place in the room talking on phones, looking up information on computers, or eating lunch. Operation Bring Bucky Home is going surprisingly smoothly. Erik has been able to deliver exactly what he promised, Charles has found a means of transferring funds that Pepper can find no fault with, and reinforcing the tower’s already robust security system has only led to accidentally activating it twice. The only hang up they’ve had is communicating with Doom.

                “Dang!” Sue hangs up the phone after her call went straight to voicemail again. “Why is it so hard to get in contact with him? He always answers his phone!”

                Matt looks up from where he’s reading over some legal paperwork. This isn’t his area of expertise but he figured he might as well at least try. “Has anyone tried contacting the Latverian ambassador?”

                “We did that yesterday and he was very unhelpful.” Pepper explains as she types furiously.

                Loki runs by with Val and the LeBeau kids in hot pursuit. They are playing tag while Clint finishes up making them lunch. He started making their quesadillas when they got back from going to the park with Ben Grimm. Tomorrow they are going to The Museum of Natural History with Clint and Wade to teach Loki about “Midguard Stuff”.

                Just then Sue’s phone rings. The people working on B.B.H zone in on the phone. Sue picks it up and reads the caller ID. It’s Reed. She puts it on speaker phone anyway. She’s had him helping them too.

                “Hey Honey, any progress?” Sue asks.

                “ _Um… I don’t really know how to phrase this in a way that makes it sound good_.” Reed informs them.

                Sue puts her fingers to her forehead. “Oh no, what happened?”

                “ _Well you-uhh… Victor is actually in our living room right now_.”

                The people in the room exchange worried and confused glances.

                Sue’s mouth slides open. “Are you okay? Is he threatening you? Did you need backup? Reed, what’s happening?!” She demands as she starts to panic.

                “ _No! No! It’s not like that at all. The situation is… can you guys just come here so he can tell you himself? I am not good at this kind of emotional vulnerability_.”

                “Yes! Of course we will be there in two minutes!” Sue gets up and grabs her purse. “Clint get the Quinjet!”

                Clint gestures to the quesadillas. “I’m a little busy right now!”

                “Clint!” Everyone yells.

                “I can do it.” Loki offers. He trots up to Clint’s side in front of the quesadilla press.

                “You sure?” Clint frowns. “It’s hot, I don’t want you to burn yourself.”

                Loki gives him a look. Clint snorts and ruffles the kid’s hair. “I know you got this, I’ll be back in a few. Don’t play Mario cart without me.”

                “Fawn over your new chick later Hawk Dad, we’ve got a supervillain to deal with!” Tony snags Clint by the arm and pulls him along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Victor Von Fuck My Life. 
> 
> -The Trollop


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Discussion of Female genital mutilation. This isn't the same FGM we have in the real world, it's the fucked up side of a/b/o. It is super vague, I almost didn't include a warning because it's so vague.
> 
> Also, there are mentions of how Bucky was sterilized by Hydra. He had a double orchiectomy(maybe he;s not sure).

                Steve watches Bucky pack anxiously. It’s not that he doesn’t agree that they should go back for their family’s sake, he just hates that Bucky is going back without him first. Bucky wouldn’t leave their children alone or even with only Natasha to look after them. Steve has to stay there with them incase he’s needed, he’s the only person Bucky trusts. Unfortunately, far away from his mate is the last place Steve wants to be.

                “Do you have to take all of your clothes?” Steve asks, knowing he’s pathetic.

                “Wha-?” Bucky glances up at the sad look on Steve’s face and tries to ignore it. “Why not? It’ll save us packing them up later.” Bucky continues to pack things into his suitcase as he talks.

                “It’s just… if you left a shirt or something that would be nice.” Steve tells him embarrassedly.

                Bucky stops packing and looks up at his mate. He sighs dramatically and takes the few steps it takes to be in front of him. “I’ll change into a new shirt before I go so you can have this one. Okay?” He nuzzles Steve’s jaw affectionately as he lets his alpha hold him close. He clasps his hands around Bucky’s waist. Bucky’s belly keeps them from being pressed chest to chest. 

                “I just got you back, I hate that you’re leaving.” Steve complains.

                “I know.” Bucky is not pleased that he has to go either. Steve’s presence is the essential ingredient to his happiness. As much as he hates this he has to do it. His Sweet Peas must be safe, all four of them. Bringing them all home without making sure it’s safe just isn’t an option. Still… he misses his mate already. “Trust me I know.” Bucky kisses Steve under the ear. Steve turns his head so he can press their lips together. It’s sweet but short.

                Bucky leans away reluctantly but knowing that if he stays in Steve’s arms he’s going to get stuck there. He picks up his duffle bag of clothes and opens the door. Steve follows him outside to talk to their family.

                Sasha and Jamie are sitting on either side of Billy. Jamie is clutching a blanket that usually rests on the couch. They frequently utilize it for cuddles. Roger Rogers sits on the ground in front of the children. Natasha, Peter, Darcy, and Ingrid wait by the door. They’ve already packed the van. Bucky pays the adults little mind.

                Bucky sighs and rubs his forehead. “Come on guys, don’t make this any harder for Mommy than it already is. You know I want to leave like I want a bullet in the brain.” He takes a couple steps forward and nudges the dog out of the way so he can kneel in front of his babies. The dog stands firmly by his side. Bucky reaches forward and strokes each of their heads. “Come on Sweet Peas, talk to me.”

                Jamie bites his lip. He looks to Sasha to do the verbalizing of their mutual feelings. Once Sasha gets her cue, she crosses her arms and pouts. She has Steve’s pout. It’s almost too adorable to be taken seriously.

                “I thought we were going to do Mommy and Big Kids activities.” She grumbles.

                Bucky thinks his heart might break. “Didn’t you say that was for babies?”

                Sasha huffs belligerently. “Yeah! I guess!” She waves her hands before re-crossing them. “Doesn’t mean I still don’t want to.” She mumbles. Bucky folds his arms in her lap and rests his head on them. He looks up at her with his most manipulative of pleading expressions.

                “Can you give me two weeks Sweet Pea? Two weeks isn’t that long. I promise I’ll be back here to come get you guys in fourteen days exactly. Then we can all go home together and things will start to be normal again. How’s that?” Billy wiggles over and hugs onto Bucky’s head. He covers Bucky’s eyes but Sasha can still see his stupid grin. He reaches up and scoops up Billy. Bucky kisses his baby on the forehead and cradles his head to his shoulder. “You too little guy, can you last without mommy for two weeks?”

                “No!” Billy squeaks. Sasha and Jamie giggle at that. Roger Rogers stands up, wagging his tail, and licks Billy on the hand. Billy pets the dog with one pudgy hand and hugs onto his mother’s neck with the other.

                Bucky pets the dog too. He’s a very good dog. The omega doesn’t know how to explain this to a two year old so he tries explaining it like he would anybody else. “I know.” He kisses Billy’s head again. “But I gotta make sure things are safe, especially for Boo Ba. Nobody is going to come after you like they did before. I promise.” Bucky doesn’t know exactly how he’s going to ensure that but he has a few ideas.

                Sasha takes a deep breath. “Okay.” She exhales slowly, trying to keep a stiff upper lip. “We can last for two weeks but we have a few conditions.” She exchanges a glance with Jamie.

                “Alright, go ahead.” Bucky strokes Billy’s back while he listens.

                “First: You will teach us how to snipe when we get home.” She declares.

                “Okay, I can do that.” Steve encouraged him to do it on their Thanksgiving camping trip so he doesn’t think the alpha will protest. “We can shoot nonnative pigeons or something.” Bucky and Steve mutually despise the invasive pigeon population.

                “Second: We want to go to school with other kids like we did before.”

                “What does that mean?”

                “No home school.” Sasha clarifies.

                “That wasn’t going to happen anyway. I have no idea how to do that and the people who do would teach you terrible things.” Bucky scowls. “More so than they already do. What else?”

                Sasha becomes very somber. “Chickens. We are bringing the chickens.”

.oOo.

                Billy cries loudly in Natasha’s arms when Bucky says his goodbyes. The kids get big hugs. Steve gets Bucky’s shirt and many kisses(but not enough). Jamie gives Bucky the blanket to take with him. Bucky makes it until that point before he starts to cry. He leaves before he really starts to bawl. He sits in the front seat beside Ingrid and sobs into the blanket. Part of it is hormones but most of it is the sorrow of leaving them. Two weeks away from Steve and the kids in an eternity. He has never been away from them for so long. The last time he was physically separated from Steve for more than a week was when he was first pregnant. Doing this now after finally emotionally reuniting just makes it all the worse. He’s surprised at how long it takes to get it all out. Darcy and Peter respectfully put in headphones to give him as much privacy as they can.

.oOo.

                After eleven hours of driving only Bucky and Ingrid remain awake. They talk quietly about inconsequential things, mostly stories about their families.

                “When you had Romilda did you do the delivery by yourself?” Bucky asks, not thinking much of it. Ingrid remains oddly quiet for a long moment. After the pause lasts for too long, Bucky turns his head to look at her. “Ingrid?”

                “Yes I delivered Romilda by myself.” She answers with an unfamiliar quiver to her voice. Her expression stays as stoic as always. She swallows hard and tips her chin up a bit. “Though I was not the one who gave birth to her.”

                Bucky raises an eyebrow. He’s as surprised to learn Romilda is adopted as he is to have Ingrid confide something so personal. He knows very little about her background outside of what she does for SHIELD. “No shit?”

                “Romilda is my niece by blood. Her mother was the first baby I ever delivered.” Ingrid doesn’t seem to be continuing. Bucky can’t tell if it’s because she doesn’t want to talk or because she doesn’t want to bore him. Bucky would happily listen to someone recite pi if it got his mind off of the family he’s temporarily leaving behind.

                “How did Romilda become your daughter?” Bucky snorts. “And don’t say it’s a long story because we have nothing but time on our hands.”

                “It’s not your business…” She seems to be considering telling him anyway. She rests her wrists on the top of the steering wheel. The elderly body builder glances back at the sleeping people in the back of the van in the rear view mirror.Bucky is certain Darcy and Peter are both out cold. “But if you are really so desperate for a reprieve from your thoughts, I will tell you the short version.”

                Bucky tries to smile as he rubs the fabric of the family blanket between his thumb and forefinger. “Thanks, desperate I am.” He wonders if his family is curled up together on the couch right now.

                “As you know I was born in a cult that sought to produce ideal German citizens of pure heritage and the proper gender.” She glances at Bucky. “That means men were to be alphas and women to be omegas. All other genders were either altered or killed if their reassignment was impossible. Did you know you can give a female beta a heat cycle if you give her a certain hormone cocktail at puberty?”

                “No, I didn’t.” Bucky knows of people who are transgender, back in his day they called them genalters, but he doesn’t know much about them.

                “The men running the group also experimented with radical surgical procedures but had little success. Only a few female alphas ever underwent the surgeries, most were killed at birth. I was lucky, my father was a war hero with a good bloodline. I was one of the first of the children so they kept me if for nothing more than working. They still did my procedure but I became so badly infected that I was left infertile. Even if I wasn’t, the cosmetic effects of the procedure would make it nearly impossible for me to give birth naturally.” Ingrid tells him this story as casually as she discussed how SHIELD paid for Romilda to go to college.

                “Does that still happen?” Bucky prays to God it doesn’t.

                “No. I killed the men responsible for my treatment and the leaders of my ‘family’. Not out of revenge for myself, I did it for her.” Ingrid purses her lips. “My sister refused to become pregnant because she didn’t want her baby to be killed or subjected to what she knew they did to me.”

                Bucky blinks a couple of times. Questions he’s had for years are suddenly being answered. “So you saved her from them?”

                “No.” Ingrid stares at the road , her expression unfaltering. “I was working in the city for Stasi then. They did it to her on a night when I was away. I should have known better to work while she was in heat. She could not bear to tell me until it was obvious she was pregnant.  She died in childbirth. After that I shot the men responsible, took Romilda, and fled the country. SHIELD hired me within the month.”

                “I’m sorry.” Bucky tells her. He means it.

                “It doesn’t hurt so bad anymore. Romilda is older now than Ester was when she died. She’s successful, happily married, and generally prosperous. I’ve done everything I could to make it up to my sister. The only trouble I still have is when I dream. I have a condition which causes me to act out my dreams. If I don’t tie myself down I fear I might enact my reoccurring dream about killing those evil bastards.”

                “How many?” Bucky asks out of curiosity.

                Ingrid clucks, amused by his points of interest. “Thirty one.”  

                “Damn, how’d you do it?”

                “I put slow acting sedatives in their dinner. The idiots had the audacity to eat together once a month. After they were out cold I shot them one at a time.”

                Bucky scratches his chin. “What did you use?”  

                “A Luger P08.”

                Bucky snorts. “You shot a bunch of neo Nazis with a Luger P08?”

                “Most of them were less neo and more Nazi. Fury was surprised to hear that my father did not die in the Nuremberg trials.”

                Bucky feels a little perversely impressed. “Who the fuck was your father?”

                “Can’t say. I signed a contract.”

                “Shit.” Bucky chuckles about an irony he can’t put a finger on. “What does this make us? Brothers in Nazi killing?”

                "And we're amputees." She adds on the brink of smiling.

                "Plus they fucked up both our junk." Bucky waggles a finger as he adds.

                Ingrid cocks her head. "How so." 

                 “I don’t think my balls are real...”

                They remain silent for three seconds before they lose it. Bucky snorts and covers his mouth. He laughs through his nose as her tries to keep a straight face. Ingrid's face turns red as her chest and shoulders jerk with laughter. 

                “Well at least you have something!” Ingrid bites a knuckle as she snickers.

                “I want a shirt that says ‘I was captured, tortured, and reprogramed by Hydra and all I got were these fake balls’.” He can imagine the look on Steve’s face if he saw him wearing that. Steve would burn the shirt and make him go back to therapy.

                “Very good! I’ll get one that says ‘I was mutilated by my family and all I got was a World Body Building Championship’!”

                “Championship? Really?” Bucky asks. He knew she was good but not the details.

                Ingrid nods serenely. Her typical poise has settled back over her. “Oh yes, I lift to feel in control of my body. It’s very therapeutic and it keeps me healthy.”

                “Tell me about it?” Bucky props his head up against the window with the blanket as a cushion. He rests a hand on his belly as he settles.

                “My pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the majority of Ingrid's story. Just in case you haven't lost sleep trying to figure out how to sterilize a super soldier, I figured out you'd have to remove his testes for it to work. My theory is that a regular vasectomy wouldn't work because the serum would heal the damage. You'd have to physically remove organs(which we know he can't regenerate because his arm didn't grow back) to sterilize him. Plus if you really wanted to prevent an enemy from getting genetic materials from him you'd have to take out the testes completely. Why they would give him prosthetic testes is beyond me. Maybe it's got something to do with keeping his intimidating "masculine" appearance intact. Could be a thing. 
> 
> Next up I finally get to the Doom thing. 
> 
> I am also shamelessly promoting my next project which I have been teasing about for some time now. I have a tentative summary and another snippet to share: http://thenotorioustrollop.tumblr.com/post/140241789649/excerpt-from-an-upcoming-work This will be my first non a/b/o Stucky fic. 
> 
> -The Trollop


	24. Chapter 24

                 Bucky slowly gets out of the van in the parking garage under the Stark Tower. He breathes in and holds his breath. The kids need him to do this. Steve wants to be with him again as soon as possible. He wants to be back in Steve’s arms so damn bad. His back feels cold without his mate to come hold him around the waist and kiss his bond mark. Steve would get him through this. The longing for his mate is going to have to be enough.

                 It’s just that this place is scary now. This is home but it’s also a former battleground. The last time he was in this fucking building his family was under attack. He reminds himself his children are safe. They are safe and he’s the fucking Winter Soldier, he can protect his unborn Sweet Pea. He rubs his stomach as he grabs his duffle bag out of the bag. He carries it with The Weapon over his shoulder. Bucky already stashed the family blanket inside.

                 Unlike him the others have no qualms with leaving the van. Darcy sprint towards the elevator in no doubt a mad dash for the internet.  Peter gets out of the van much more calmly but with none of the apprehension Bucky has.

                 Peter pats Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky flinches. “Sorry.” Peter tells him. “Are you going to be okay?” Bucky bites his lip and nods slowly. “Maybe?” He tries to smile like it’s a joke. “I’ll get through this fast. When I get Steve back I’ll be fine.”

                “Yeah, I’m sure you will.” Peter grins and nods with certainty. He gestures over his shoulder with his thumb. “If you’re okay I got a kinda similar situation waiting for me.”

                “Oh yeah?” Bucky smirks proudly at him.

                “Yup.” Peter waggles his eyebrows. “My guy’s pretty nuts about me and uh…” Peter can’t resist grinning like a love-sick fool.  

                “How is Wade?” Bucky asks with a small smile.  

                Peter blushes a little. Bucky hasn’t seen him do that before. It’s a good look on him. “On top of the world.”

                Bucky raises an eyebrow. “Any particular reason why?” He asks interestedly.

                Peter licks his teeth. “How about I tell you when the whole family comes home?”

                Bucky’s face falls. “You’re not pregnant are you?”

                Peter barks with laugher. “No! No kids for now. I better go.” Peter waves as he walks away with his stuff towards the exit out to the street.

                “Take care kid.” Bucky sighs.

                  Ingrid has been watching interestedly from the driver’s seat in the van. She gives him a look and a nod before starting the van.

                 Bucky nods back. “See you soon.”

                “Indeed.” Ingrid turns the steering wheel and drives off.

                Bucky is now alone in the parking garage. The private garage is particularly quiet. The energy efficient lights hum with arch reactor powered electricity. The concrete walls reverberate the dull roar from the streets outside. What now? He has a check list of things that need to be done. 1. Fortify the tower more than ever before. 2. Establish a real and a fake safe house within the city, preferably in Brooklyn. 3. Figure out where the kids will now go to school. 4. Identify viable sources of danger to his family. 5. Eliminate targets. He only has two weeks and he’s got a lot to do. Get to work.

                The Winter Soldier centers himself. Tactically this operation is a nightmare but he can handle it. Winter can handle anything. He steps into the elevator and sets down his duffle bag.

                “ _Welcome back sir._ ” JARVIS greets. “ _Everyone will be very excited to learn of your return. I’m sorry to say everyone is away at the moment_.”

                Winter scowls only slightly. It’s more of a facial twitch than a reflection of his emotions. The Winter Soldier does not feel. This complicates his goals. His mission begins with speaking to Tony about updating security.

                “Where are they?”

                “ _Currently they are in the Baxter Building helping Reed Richards with some sort of mess involving Victor Von Doom_.”

                Doom. Target acquired. Reassessing mission goal order. Order is flexible. He can move Doom up the list. “JARVIS let me out on the armory and wait for me. I’ll only be a minute.”

                “ _Which vehicle will you be taking sir_?”

               “Give me the bike.”

.oOo.

                The entire room stares at Victor as he explains what he’s been doing for the past week.  Tony, Rogue, Matt, Sue, Pepper, Scott, Reed, and Charles sit in the living room and attached kitchen as they listen to the super villain explain his situation. No one came prepared for this. That is saying something because they came prepared for everything. They assumed it was so dire that even Erik was called. Of course once the first half of their group came in guns blazing they quickly realized no violence was necessary. After that they brought up Charles and Pepper to discuss why Victor is currently sitting in a wheelchair wearing a hospital gown in the Richards’ home.

                “I know this may be a little hard to digest but I’m really not that upset about the whole thing.” Doom gestures downward. “Well other than the obvious huge inconvenience of it all. I’m out about five feet of intestine which is not great but I can handle that.”

                “Victor…” Sue blinks rapidly. “You just told us you’re dying?”

                Victor waves that off as he casually reclines in his chair. “Well not necessarily. I have stage four colon cancer but that’s more of a challenge than a death sentence.”

                Charles has two fingers against his temple with his thumb propping his chin up. “Not to be negative, but you literally just broke the news to us by saying ‘I am dying’. Now you say you’re not dying?”

                “I would be dying, if I were anyone but me.” Victor clarifies. “I already have the basic mechanism for a cure worked out thanks to Doctor Banner’s work. Now I just have to find a cure for solid cancers in time to save myself. Thankfully my cancer metastasized to my right kidney first so I have a little time. My oncologist told me I have about three months to live judging by how fast this thing has onset.” Victor cleans his ear with his pinky. “The injuries I sustained while fighting the Winter Solider were probably the trigger. My colon tried to heal but because my DNA had been so badly damaged by the thousands of carcinogens my line of work has exposed me to the new tissue is cancerous.”

                “Serves ya right ya despicable-!” Rogue begins.

                “Dear God Rogue he has cancer!” Scott bursts in. “We can’t say he deserved it, that just wrong! Right Professor?”

                “Eeeya?” Charles tilts his hand back and forth signifying how shaky the claim is.

                “Hey he went after Boo Ba, I think he had something coming to him.” Tony chimes in. “I honestly thought it would be Bucky coming for his head but this works too.” Tony shrugs.

                Victor scoffs. “Please! I’ve figured out time travel. I think I can cure cancer in three months.” He smiles. “Especially with you helping me.”

                “Scuse me what?” Tony asks very quickly. The genius looks completely flabbergasted at such a notion.

                “Seeing as how I will be staying here for the duration of my treatment I thought it would be reasonable to expect help. I’ll even give SI the patent to the cure once I crack it.” Victor laces his fingers together.

                Tony narrows his eyes and turns to look at Reed. “You okayed this?”

                “Hey he called me and asked to be picked up at a hospital. This is the first I’ve heard of him staying here.” Reed answers nervously. “Sue?”

                Sue covers her mouth and shakes her head. “I don’t know what to say!”

                “Are you really surprised?” Victor chuckles to himself then stops and puts a hand on his abdomen. “Oww, stitches…” He hisses. He clears his throat. “As I was saying, I don’t trust anyone else to look after me while I’m vulnerable.”

               “Reed is your arch nemesis!” Tony shouts.

                Victor cuts in before Reed can speak. “And he was my college roommate. Sue and I used to be engaged and Valeria is my god daughter.” Victor gestures towards the Richards’. “We’re like family.”

                The room looks amongst themselves trying to decide how crazy Victor is.

                Sue sighs. “Okay.” She sniffs and holds up a finger. She puts one hand on her hip and squares her stance. “But let’s be clear, if you survive this you are officially retired from the super villain life.”

                Victor rolls his eyes. “That goes without saying. If you care to know, I consider myself retired now. I have a bag that my bowls drain into, I am not in any condition to fight.”

                The doors to the apartment fly open. The Winter Soldier has two pistols in his hands. Instantly he aims them for Doom’s head. Everyone starts yelling as soon as they realize what’s happening. Sue and Reed block Winter’s shot, Pepper and Rogue duck, Matt takes a step away from Doom, Tony lights up when he sees who’s there, and Charles uses his power to stop Winter from pulling the triggers the very instant he has a shot at Doom.

                “No!” Sue cries.

                “Stop!” The Professor commands as he uses his mutation.

                “Wait it’s not what you think!” Matt tries to explain.

                “Bucky!” Tony yells delightedly.

                The Winter Soldier glares at the people impeding him from killing his target. “Move.”

                Sue speaks up for the group. “Bucky he’s already dying! He has cancer, he’s here because he needs our help!”

                The mission is to kill Doom. Doom is already dying. He is dying slowly and painfully. This requires further communication. Bucky squeezes his eyes closed to clear his head. He slowly lowers his weapons. “I’m sorry what?”

                “The injuries he sustained in the fight with you have given him cancer.” Charles clarifies.

                Bucky’s eyebrows slowly rise up his forehead. “You are telling me he has cancer because he attacked my children?”

                “In a way, yes.” Charles confirms.

                Bucky thinks to himself for a moment. “Good.” He purses his lips and puts his guns back in their holsters.

                “You too?” Scott exclaims.

                Bucky stays completely deadpan. “He scared my Boo Ba. He deserves a painful death.”

                “That is what I said.” Tony points aggressively. “Can we talk about how crazy it is that you’re back!?”

                Pepper shakes her head and messages her temple. “I’m sorry I’m still trying to process the cancer thing.”

                “I’m over it.” Tony declares. “Sure, we can colab but if you try and out diva me I’m going to slap you with your shit bag.”

                Doom cringes in disgust. “Fair enough Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about Deus Ex Machina. I was thinking to myself on a walk one day about stuff and came to the conclusion that more super villains should have some form of cancer from exposure to the stuff that blows up in their face. Because assembling a death ray can not be good for your health no matter who you are. Also, do not mistake me for the kind of person who laughs at cancer patients. I only laugh at fictional super villain pain, not real pain. This is one of those separation of reality and fiction things. 
> 
> Up next: Tony Stark verses The Education System, Erik blows several fuses, The Winter Soldier gets crafty. 
> 
> -The Trollop


	25. Chapter 25

               Tony gets a copy of Doom’s medical records and leaves with most of the group to go back home and settle in with Bucky. On the list of people The CSO of NY and friends care about Bucky is much higher than Doom. Sue begrudgingly stays at the Baxter Building to settle in her new houseguest with promises to stop by the following day to help Bucky with whatever he needs.

                Bucky finds himself with his feet up on an ottoman sipping decaf tea less than thirty minutes after he nearly knocked the Richards’ door off its hinges. His friends busily flutter about the living room and kitchen trying to make sure his every whim is attended to. Bucky stares at the odd raven haired child and huge blond man who are sitting nearby. Charles Xavier occupies a spot on the couch between him and the Asgardians. The Winter Solider instinctively knows these two are definitely member of that alien race Steve has told him about. Thor was his buddy before he mysteriously vanished shortly before Bucky showed up again. Bucky is almost certain the blond man is Thor. He’d be more certain if people would stop fussing over him and introduce him already.

                Clint sets down a plate covered in a cheesy barbeque chicken quesadilla. “And there you go, that should put some meat on your bones! Serious Bucky did you not eat this whole time?”

                Bucky glances at the archer as he leans forward to sniff the food. “I’ve been very sick to my stomach this time.” He keeps his hand protectively resting on his belly.

                Clint nods and points at the plate. “Well that tastes so damn delicious I wouldn’t be surprised if it was still good coming back up. You should try it. Loki showed me this new sauce for the chicken- it’s heaven.” Clint holds one hand up and puts the other over his heart. “Swear to God.” The raven haired child beams with pride.

                Bucky has to admit it smells good.

                Tony swoops in just before Bucky picks up a piece. “So I printed out a manifest of all of the upgrades I’ve given the tower while you were gone. “ Tony sets down a soft cover manual as thick as his arm on the table. “I looked at everything you’ve ever complained about and went from there.” Bucky looks from Tony to the manifest and back again. The title of the thing is ‘Fort Stark Renovations’. “I’ve pretty much done everything myself because I don’t trust anyone else anymore.” Tony pauses and takes a deep breath. “SO you’re really The Prego Soldier again, huh?”

                The omegas eyes turn a bit foggy. Bucky rubs the underside of the swell in his abdomen. He doesn’t make eye contact with Tony. “Mmhm.” Bucky smiles a little lopsidedly. “Ingrid said everything looks healthy I just have to gain back the weight I lost.”

                There is a little squeal of joy from the kitchen. Rogue, Matt, Scott, Jane and Bruce are hanging out over there to give Bucky some space. Bruce is also examining Doom’s X rays. Bucky looks over his shoulder at the gathering around the kitchen counter island. They are all watching him with big smiles on their faces. “Now who was that?” Bucky almost laughs. He’s not quiet settled enough to find things funny yet. The ache for his mate and children is making it seriously difficult to be happy even with so many things to be happy about. Scott, Jane, and Rogue point at Matt.  Matt shrugs, not bothering to deny it.

                Pepper comes jogging into the room with a binder under her arm. She’s ditched her usual pumps so she could move as fast as possible.

                “Okay everybody I just got off the phone with our lady in Switzerland and she says Erik has deposited a frightening amount of gold. I just got off the phone with Sue who talked to Victor who says he’s already worked something out with an ally to increase natural resource trading which ought to solve Latveria’s  money troubles in three years. So now we have about twenty billion dollars in gold which we have no need of.”

                Bucky fixes all of them with a disturbed scowl. “What the fuck were you guys doing while I was gone!?”

                “Oh my God!” Charles screeches as he scrambles to get his cellphone out of his bag. “We forgot to tell Erik there is no crisis!” Charles dials the alpha’s number but doesn’t get through. “He must have accidentally destroyed it.”

                “Shit.” Clint pokes Thor and  the raven haired child on the shoulder. “You guys might want to take off anything metal you’re wearing.” The raven haired child who must be Loki is wearing earth children’s clothes. Bucky notes that he is wearing a shirt with Hawkeye’s symbol on it. Thor looks down at his almost entirely metal armor.

                “Perhaps I should change entirely.” Thor stands up. “Is there anything of the Captain’s I could borrow?”

                Tony puts his hands on his hips and puffs his chest out very proudly. “Why don’t you ask Cap’s _mate?”_ Thor looks curiously at the only person he does not know. He brightens up when he realizes who he is. Those who have observed Thor’s normally sullen ways since his return are taken back by the sudden change.

                “You are Steve’s Bucky!” Thor careful steps around the coffee table and extends his arm in an aggressive parody of an invitation for a handshake. Bucky can’t help but shake back. Thor’s burst of friendliness is extremely charming. “Steven told me many stories of you while we were comrades! Your stories of the Great World War Two are most impressive as is your devotion to each other. When I arrived here and learned that the Captain now has a mate and children I was most delighted!”

                “I’ve heard stories about you too.” Bucky lets go of Thor’s hand. “So you’re an alien prince?”

                Thor rolls his eyes hard and grunts. He still keeps smiling. “Alas I am now the Allfather and king of Asgard. My father died suddenly due to unexpected circumstances. I’ve been on Asgard doing my best to fill his role and raise this young one.” He pats Loki on the back.

                “So…” Bucky squints and nods slowly. “You’re an alien god king?”

                Thor shrugs one massive shoulder. “To Migardians it is so.”

                “Dammit!” Tony smacks himself in the forehead. “Why didn’t we just ask you for money? Isn’t gold the equivalent of dry wall on Asgard?”

                Thor looks puzzled. “If you mean that gold is considered a building material because of its abundance in my world, you are correct.”

                Bucky holds the weapon up as a sign to pause. “Back up. Why were you trying to make money in the first place and what does it have to do with Doom?”

                Pepper sits down in an arm chair by Bucky. “Tony was trying to bail him out.”

                Bucky squints at Tony. “Why?”

                Tony is ready to defend his ridiculousness as usual. “Because the only reason he was working with Hydra is because he needed the money. Without Doom’s help Hydra has no teeth. We thought that if we took Hydra and Doom out of the equation it would be safe for you to come home.”

                “Oh no.” Charles covers his eyes. “Everyone brace yourselves!” Charles warns.

                The people in the room strips off everything metal as fast as they can. Glasses, jewelry, and belts go flying in a rush to not be maimed by their accessories. Thor has no problem stripping down to his underwear. Bucky starts to sweat in fear. He can’t exactly remove The Weapon.

                The windows vibrate as the metal windows around them pop out and hover slightly outside of the building. The furniture shakes and the discarded metal attire levitates. Bucky feels his arm start to lift slightly. He whines and tries to fight it.

                “Erik!” Charles yells in a fast acting hormonal rage, no doubt projecting with his telepathy. The omega stands up bracing his back with one hand.

                Erik comes flying into the room atop a three inch thick sheet of gold. He must have picked up whatever metal was handy and flown here on it from who knows where. He stops abruptly with a lurch so he doesn’t run into Charles. Instead he wobbles for balance and hops off of the slab. He must have stabilized himself  with his power our else he would have gone flying from the force of stopping so quickly after traveling at a ridiculous speed. As soon as he almost re-centers himself he stumbles forward and embraces Charles. He looks horrid. He's covered in sweat red from the wind. Bucky doubts his eyes are red from the wind alone. 

                “Good grief!” Charles shouts. “Put the windows back and drop everything would you?!”  Erik does it without moving from his tight hold on his mate. Erik’s knees are shaking. After expending so much effort on his mutation he is physically depleted. Charles gently guides him to sit down. Bucky is very relieved to have the pull on his arm gone.

                Charles looks over Erik, probably scanning his brain for injury. “Look what you’ve done to yourself! How are you still conscious?”

                Erik gasps for breath. He was holding it until just now evidently. Maybe he got the wind knocked out of him from the force of stopping. Bucky scoots away on the couch warily. Erik cups the sides of Charles’ head and does a physical inspection of him.

                “Never mind me are _you_ alright?!” Erik yells. His voice is hoarse. “What happened?! You said it was an emergency!”

                “False alarm Love.” Charles pats Erik’s knee comfortingly.

                Erik pales even further. “Was it the baby?” Bucky notes that Erik doesn’t use the plural. Does Erik not know Charles is expecting triplets? How could he not realize? Charles is showing far more than is normal at only three months.

                “No! No, we're both just fine.” Charles strokes Erik’s disheveled hair. “It was a scare involving Victor Von Doom.  It turned out to be nothing.” Charles’ eyebrows go up. “Well not exactly nothing, the man has cancer.”

                Erik’s face contorts in confusion. “What?”

                “Ridiculous I know. Not to mention convenient.” Charles gives Erik a look. “You really need to take some anxiety pills or let me help or something. This gestational alpha mania is getting out of hand.”

                Erik grunts and presses his face against Charles’ neck to scent him and nuzzle his bond bite. Charles pets his alpha’s back sympathetically. He smiles apologetically to Bucky. “So sorry he did that to your arm. He’s an absolute wreck over this pregnancy.”

                “Yeah, no shit.” Bucky scoffs. He nods towards his arm. “It’s okay. No harm done, just freaky.” Bucky hides how uncomfortable he is well.

                “Um.” Tony interjects. For once he gets the conversation back on track. “So about the money and renovations and crap- I have some ideas.”

                Bucky sighs and holds himself. “Do tell.”

                Tony claps his hands together and points them and Charles with a hopeful expression. “How would you feel about branching out of the mutant education business?”

                Charles tilts his head, obviously intrigued. “Explain?”

                “Well as much as I secure the tower, we still have this huge ass problem with the kids’ school. So I was thinking, why not start from scratch and build one? We could hire the best staff available, design a logical curriculum, invite kids from weird family backgrounds and just about every kid we can. We could do pre-k through high school. Families not from the New York area could be relocated with a housing allowance and I could employ them or something.” Tony snaps. “Oh and free college for anybody who graduates with a 4.0.”

                The whole room stays silent as they stare at Tony. Pepper is the first to react. She stands up, grabs Tony by the shoulders and kisses him like he’s the greatest man to ever exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is a gift, Erik is a wreck, Bucky is just happening. 
> 
> -The Trollop


	26. Chapter 26

                As the room slowly begins to come to the consensus that Tony’s idea is fantastic and that they should begin work on the school immediately, Bucky remains frozen. 1. Fortify the tower more than ever before. Tony just gave him a manual showing him everything he’s done. If he started with the things Bucky suggested, then he’s already done what Bucky was going to do. 3. Figure out where the kids will now go to school. If they really make Tony’s idea happen, that takes care of the problem permanently. Two things on his list have been taken care of and he has yet to step foot back in his suite. This should be good. He should feel like all of his cares are floating away. He doesn’t , anxiety nags at him.

               “How long will it take to build?” Bucky asks quietly. No one misses his indirect approval despite his volume.

               Tony weighs some factors in his head. The genius omega pays no mind to Bucky’s apprehensive expression. “The building will be less complicated than hiring the staff and finding students. I think next fall is the safest bet. We could work something out for the kids in the meantime.”

               It’s April now. They’ve already missed three months of school because of Bucky’s choice. He can’t keep them out for another two months, they need to get back into a consistent routine. “I’ll try to find something until then.” Bucky nods slowly. He’s starting to curl in on himself. He’s moving so gradually that no one has taken notice so far.

               Charles is getting so much projected at him from Erik that he completely misses Bucky’s distress.  “How about this? Why don’t the twins come finish the school year up at the mansion?” Rogue claps excitedly in approval. She comes and leans on the couch by Bucky.

               Bucky looks between Rogue and Charles hopefully. He hadn’t considered that an option. There goes the hours of searching for an answer. “I thought it was for mutants only?”

               “Well not necessarily.” Charles chuckles. He pets Erik’s back as he talks. Bucky longs for his mate to be here to tenderly comfort him. “’Gifted Youngsters’ is what it says on the gate. If that doesn’t describe your children, I don’t know what does. Your family is more than welcome to come stay in the master suite at the mansion. Erik and I have been living in one of the mother in law cottages, the suite is just sitting empty. You wouldn’t have to worry about a thing. You’d have all your friends nearby, the twins know half of the students already, and we have a shelter which can withstand a nuclear bomb in the basement. What do you think?”

               Bucky sniffles before he realizes he’s starting to cry. 2. Establish a real and a fake safe house within the city, preferably in Brooklyn. This is wrong, the Xavier mansion isn’t in Brooklyn but it has a bomb shelter for fuck’s sake! How does he say no to that?! This is all so sweet and well-meant.  He’s always wanted his own below ground bomb shelter, he’s just been afraid to ask Steve because he doesn’t want him to think he’s bonkers.  Bucky’s breathing starts to have little hiccups in it. He can’t say no to all of this because he knows these things need to be done. He just feels so powerless that it’s impossible to feel relief, gratitude, excitement, or something positive. His friends are trying so hard to help and that makes him feel worse.“I- I’d need…” He bites his lip hard to try and get ahold of himself. “Another…” He pushes he heals of his hands into his eye sockets. “Decoy someplace but-.” He gulps and nods slowly. He wipes his eyes. “Yeah, that sounds good.” Bucky gets up quickly and darts out of the common room. It’s just too damn much. His head is too full of emotions.

                He closes the front door to the Barnes-Rogers suite behind himself and leans against it. The baby starts to kick. As overwhelmed as he is, the omega mother can’t resist that. Bucky rubs the swell in his belly adoringly. “Too much Sweet Pea, it was just too much.” A few arrant tears continue to drip down is face. He wipes them away with his shoulder.

                Bucky slowly walks forward into the empty home. Almost nothing has been changed since they left. Bucky notes that the broken window has been repaired and the broken glass swept away. Cabinets they tore open to grab food have been left open. A few books are on the ground. Steve couldn’t fit all of the stuff they wanted to bring so a couple of books got abandoned in the rush. They didn’t bother putting them back on the shelf, there didn’t seem to be a point.

                Bucky walks further into the suite to the doors to his children’s rooms. They took almost all of the kid’s stuff. Sasha and Jamie don’t like toys that much which made is easy. Bucky bypasses the nursery entirely. He doesn’t want to go in there yet. Not until he’s got Steve with him. His bedroom is just as desolate as the rest of the house. They left the bedding because it was bulky. They slept in sleeping bags for the first two weeks on the run. Were they really running? Bucky supposes he was.

                He sits down on the corner of the bed and considers trying to get some sleep. He knows resting is good for the baby but he’s just not sure if he can fall asleep here. Without the presence of his family their home feels like a tomb. He twists around to look at the bed. Does it still smell like Steve? He gets up and snags one of Steve’s pillows. It does smell like his mate but it’s faint. It reminds the omega of how everything smelled when Steve left during his first pregnancy. They’ve been gone for only two weeks less than Steve was.

                He sets the pillow down, disappointed by how little the scent is doing for him. There has got to be something that will still smell like Steve. He could have the family scent on their blanket but right now he really just wants his mate. Just him and Steve…Bucky abruptly has a wonderful idea.

.oOo.

                The heat room is like a tiny paradise of scent. Every inch of this place is soaked with the pungent smell of rutting alpha, sex, and a unique Steve quality. Bucky rolls in the bed with his eyes closed and sheets drawn around him. The sheets have been washed and the walls(mostly) wiped down but the place is still utterly ripe. That is both disgusting and exactly what Bucky wanted. Bucky finally rolls into a comfortable position and allows the exhaustion of travel and socialization to whisk him to Sleepyland.  He drifts off covered in Steve’s scent with a dopey grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like anxiety to ruin nice things. This chapter was hard to write because writing is generally not coming easy to me lately I have a project I want t write badly but I feel too obligated to my current works in progress to stop and write what I want. Plus, I tell myself I still need to research NA more and things like that. Check out my writing tag on my tumblr http://thenotorioustrollop.tumblr.com/. I have snippets from my upcoming work( the one I wish I could be writing) which is now called "Playing Along" and will probably feature some pithy subtitle like "How star-crossed superstars fail to recognize true love at first sight" or "Steve Rogers fumbles with another kind of balls" or "Rock star and quarterback in the streets, gay and lonely in the sheets". I WILL THINK OF SOMETHING! It's an au where Steve is an unhappy, closest case, NFL quarterback who happens upon punk rock legend Bucky( he's musically Billie Joe Armstrong in this universe) and quickly falls into what he thinks is one sided love. Meanwhile all around them shenanigans are happening which make Steve thoroughly think about what kind of life he's living. It is so big, I have no idea how to make a summary of it! I feel like I'm failing to point out how this story will include drug interventions, overdoses, assisted suicides, typical Hydra trash party stuff, and some seriously fucked up living conditions. All of this will be included in a comedy. It's funny guys, read some of the snippets for the tone. Anyway, I hope your lives are going well, I'm just sitting here putting off the things I need to do. 
> 
> -The Trollop


	27. Chapter 27

 

                Bucky wakes up early at 06:00 hours and gets started immediately. The first thing he does is eat a large, healthy breakfast for the baby. He washes his prenatal vitamins down with green tea on his way out the door. He’s heading to Brooklyn with two guns strapped to his sides and a camera in his pocket.

                At 08:00 hours he’s found what he deems to be an ideal safe house.  It’s a three bedroom apartment in a middleclass part of Brooklyn. It’s on the first floor and has only one window. He calls the relator as soon as the office opens.

                By 12:00 he’s taking pictures of the apartment from every angle he can think of. He takes a pictures with the camera flush against the window at several heights. When he leaves he’s taken two hundred photos and paid for the next nine month’s rent. Paying the amount in full with one of Stark’s credit cards was crucial. It’s one of two ways he’s going to “give himself away” to anyone trying to find him.

.oOo.

                Tony sits with his back against a vent blowing cold air on him. He’s extremely unhappy with these damn hot flashes. He should be colder than a popsicle right now and yet… every crease on his body feels like a little sweat pocket. Fucking hot flashes. He picks up a tub of strawberry cheesecake ice cream and scoops out a spoonful with a sigh.

                “What are you doing?”

                Tony flinches and throws the tub of ice cream at the source of the disturbance. Bucky catches the gallon tub easily.

                “Shit!” Tony relaxes. He thunks his head back against the vent, letting his shoulders sag. “I am way too fucking old for this!”

                “How old are you?” Bucky asks from his perch on one of Tony’s work benches.

                “Younger than you at least.” Tony answers quickly. He pauses. “Fifty eight.” He snaps his fingers twice and gestures for Bucky to throw the ice cream back to him. Bucky tosses it back effortlessly. Tony scoops out another bite and savors it.  He takes the spoon out of his mouth and taps it against his nose. “I never thought I’d make it this long. It’s not like I haven’t almost died six or seven times. Half of those were from drugs and booze before I was thirty five.” He scoops out another bite and looks at it. “I used to be the biggest train wreck in the world. Now look at me? I’m stable and aging.” Tony eats the ice cream looking thoughtful.  His eyebrows pop up. “I have arthritis in my fingers and everything.”

                “Sounds nice.” Bucky tells him with just a hint of sarcasm. He means it unfortunately.

                Tony snorts. “Wait until it happens to you, then we’ll talk about nice.” Tony tips his head from side to ice and scoops out some more ice-cream. “Course when you’re my age you might have grandbabies which might be fun.”

                “I don’t think I’ll ever get old.” Bucky says quietly.

                 “I didn’t think so either until I did.” Tony replies around a mouth full of ice cream.

                “No I mean I’m not aging. Steve and I both look almost exactly the same as we did when we were thirty. I don’t even have grey hair.”

                Tony gives him a dirty look. “That must be such a hardship.”

                Bucky’s brows crease together. His eyes go sad. “I’m afraid I’m going to outlive my children.”

                “Oh.” Tony nods once very slowly. The implications of that slowly sink in for him. Bucky has lost so many people, outliving his children is cruel for anyone but especially Bucky. “I… I’m sorry. I could ask Bruce to do some analysis on your DNA and figure out why-.”

                “We don’t want to know.” Bucky cuts him off. “It’s better if it just happens.”

                “The kids could only age until maturity…” Tony suggests hopefully.

                “No. I don’t want that either.” Bucky tilts his head thoughtfully then smiles at a mental image. “I want them to be old and wrinkly when they have ‘grand babies’.”

                “Nice.” Tony bobs his head approvingly. “Did you come here to be depressing or was there something else?”

                Bucky holds up the camera. “I need JARVIS to make me a simulation of my family moving around an apartment. I also need a screen which can show the simulation and correct for depth and positioning. I have all of the pictures of the apartment you could need. The security footage from the tower should be enough for my family. I also need it to randomize so it looks like we do different things every day.”

                Tony stares at him with his eyes slightly bugged out of his head. That is a very tall order. “Um, okay…” Tony sets down the ice cream and sticks his spoon in it. He thinks about what he has and what he’s going to have to make. The technology is cutting edge if not theoretical. Between the tech used for the Oculus Rift and the face disguising mesh SHIELD has, he thinks he has the means to make the hardware for the screen. The simulation video is going to be a massive program but life simulator games have similar functions he could rip off. JARVIS could apply the Rogers family’s appearances to meshes to make the actual footage. Tony takes a breath. Doable, this is within his powers to do.

                “Got it. I can put that together for you in about two days I just need to get some hardware fabricated for the screen and JARVIS can handle your video.” Tony smirks confidently. “Anything else White Witch?” Bucky looks confused. “The evil queen from the Chronicle of Narnia, likes winter, turns people to stone, wrecks shit?”

                Bucky still seems perplexed. “Why did you go there first instead of Elsa?”

                Tony scoffs at the very notion. “The Chronicles of Narnia would win against Frozen if you only read every other page.”

                “Nerd.” Bucky jibes fondly.

                “What are you coming up with pet names now? Better watch out ‘Punk’ might get jealous.” Tony cringes realizes he did not think that out fast enough. He holds his hands up in surrender and sits up straight. “I don’t mean to imply anything about a relationship with Steve, I am not hitting on your mate, please don’t socially isolate me again!” He begs in a single breath.

                Bucky doesn’t react for a moment. Tony awaits his reply with bated breath.

                “After all of these years you still think the reason I treated you like crap to begin with was because of the one time you hit on my mate?” He asks completely deadpan.

                Tony frowns in confusion. “Yeah… that’s what you told me and it seemed like you meant it…”

                Bucky shrugs. “Okay maybe a little bit. That’s what I told myself because it was easier than thinking about the real reason. I’m a jealous bitch but I’m not that mean normally.”

                Tony throws his hands up and lets them flop down. “Then what the hell was the real reason?!”

                Bucky purses his lips. He can’t look at Tony anymore. He fixates on a tool box on the counter. “It was only really bad at first. I stopped freaking out so much as I got used to you and learned more about you. You looked and acted so damn much like Howard… I was still trying to forgive myself for what I had done and there you were, the orphaned son of two of my victims. I couldn’t even be defensively angry with you because for some reason you always understood it was Hydra not me.”

                Tony’s mouth hangs open slightly. The hot flash has gone away at least. “Oh.” He says with a slightly jerk of his head and shoulders. “That makes a shit ton of sense.”

                Bucky rolls his eyes. “You know everything but people Tony.” Bucky bites his lip, debating whether to admit the last piece of the puzzle. After everything Tony has done for him he decides it’s time. “Killing Howard was…of all of assassinations I think I feel the worst about it. I should have known him. I should have recognized him after everything we went through. I don’t remember as much of Howard as I’d like but from what I can remember, he was completely obnoxious and dear to me and Steve both. Steve both cursed and adored your father for making the serum possible. Howard was special to us and you are Howard’s boy.” Bucky takes a deep breath. “Plus, Peggy was your godmother. That’s a whole other ballgame of meaningful that I can’t tap into.” Bucky huffs and looks at the ceiling. “What I’m trying to explain here is, I hurt you and you were family.”

                Tony was listening very intently and then suddenly none of it mattered. None of it does matter to him really, Tony never blamed Bucky for being brainwashed. But that last word, that is earth shattering.

                He tries to respond but the words get stuck. Sassy remarks and sarcasm aren’t right. Tony sucks at conversation without sass and sarcasm. He can’t even explain how much he loves Pepper without throwing in those two things somewhere! But this… this has roots that go so deep it’s frightening. “You know how you just said you couldn’t explain how important Peggy was? That pretty much describes my relationship with you and Steve. Until about five seconds ago-.” His voice breaks. “I thought I didn’t matter to you. Which pretty much fuckin sucks because I spent my whole childhood wishing you and Steve had been my parents-.” He wipes his eyes and covers his face. “I’m so fuckin sorry I shouldn’t be saying this, you don’t deserve this kind of drama.” When he takes his hands away Bucky is crouched down in front of him. Tony flinches again but he’s so worked up by this development doesn’t comment.

                “During the war Steve and I had drinks with Howard one time and started talking about our plans. We told him we wanted a son named Tony. I don’t know this for sure but Steve said that’s where Howard got the name.” Bucky tells the weeping middle aged man sitting on the floor with a tub of melting ice cream by his side.

                “That is so typical of my creepy, Cap obsessed father that I believe it a hundred percent.” Tony’s chin quivers. “It’s also the probably the best closure I could have asked for.”

                Bucky gives Tony a lopsided grin and ruffles his hair with the Weapon. Tony’s hair is sweaty and gross, it was better to use the one that can be bleached. Tony wipes his eyes with his shirt this time. He should probably go blow his nose.

                “Now what? How am I supposed to live in this mutual familial feelings world? Are you putting me on the Christmas card or what?” There’s some sass to make it better.

                “Now I will continue to exploit your emotional need for my approval while being silently proud of you and thanking God for your presence in my life. Without you my children would never feel safe and neither would I.”

                “Oh fucking hell!” Tony cries. “You’re killing me!” He sobs as snot runs down his face. His eyes and nose are red and puffy. Bucky kind of enjoys Tony’s exasperated happiness, it’s funny and heartwarming.

                Bucky closes his eyes and releases a long suffering sigh. “On this special occasion, I will permit a hug.”

                “S-Seriously?” Tony whimpers.

                Bucky shakes his head at him and guides Tony to lean his head against his shoulder. The embrace is strangely maternal and nasty because Tony is getting tears and boogers on him. Maybe that’s why it’s so maternal. Tony gently wraps his arms around Bucky and stays there not breathing for fear of ruining it somehow. His lung capacity works as a nice timer. As soon as he can’t hold his breath anymore he lets go of Bucky.

                Bucky tips his chin up. “You okay now?” 

                “I’m in recovery.” Tony nods his head in jerky little motions. “So um, any favors or confessions left?”

                Bucky stands up and crosses his arms. His mothering moment has officially ended. “I need some kind of device that will produce the same heat signature as a human body on a thermal scope and also matches up with the movements with the people in the video.”

                “Strangely, I totally have an idea for that.” Tony replies right away. Science: Way easier than real talk.

                Bucky turns and walks away casually with his hands in his pockets. “Somehow I knew you would.”

                Once he’s gone and the doors have closed, Tony remains sitting gracelessly on the floor in a slump. He feels like a melted crayon that has partially cooled. His body is only barely malleable. DUM E brings Tony a rag presumably to clean his face. It would be effective if it wasn’t covered in motor grease. Tony turns at looks at the robot. 

                “What the fuck just happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been job, apartment,furniture, and cat searching. Enjoy Tony being fulfilled?
> 
> -The Trollop


	28. Chapter 28

               Tony demands solitude while he solders, Bucky is more than happy to give it to him. Unlike the billionaire, Bucky actually enjoys sleeping when he can. Unfortunately that night he can’t because of distinct lack of Steve in his bed. His hormones are in an uproar for his mate. He lies in bed feeling overheated and yet cold in certain places. His groin is uncomfortably hot while his shoulders and legs feel chilled. He finds himself trying to strategically cover himself with blankets in certain places but nothing works. He can’t sleep despite his best efforts.

               Bucky gropes around in the sheets for his cellphone. Its 0240 hours and he’s wide awake. Peter is probably asleep, Matt is most likely finishing up his last hours of patrol, Rogue and Sue are no doubt asleep with their _mates_ (he is very jealous), and Natasha is almost certainly having some kind of kinky sex with Clint at this moment. He sets down his phone. He can’t think of anyone else he has a burning desire to have an early morning conversation with… Or can he?

                He still has a big problem that his friends have yet to solve. While their attempts to console Doom were admirable, they still have yet to address the other threats his family may face. Bucky knows that he can’t worry about everything. There may be some kind of monster that shows up but unless it has a grudge with him and Steve (unlikely) it would be easy to avoid being targeted by it. Various secret governments may be interested in obtaining his children. Bucky needs to find out how much information is available about them. If Hydra knew about Boo Ba there is a chance other unsavory organizations know as well. Luckily he knows where Hydra got their information. Victor Von Doom can be _solved_ with more easy than ever if he chose to do it. He knows where he sleeps. He wouldn’t even have to enter the room, he could snipe him from outside…but that might be wasteful. Interrogating Doom first would be more pragmatic. After finding out what he knows he can decide if the man gets to keep what life he has left.

                He sits up with an extra flutter in his stomach that is not baby related. He hasn’t gotten to interrogate anyone in a while, this should be fun.

.oOo.

                Bucky does not have to break into The Baxter Building. Sue gave him a spare key a couple of years ago so he could water her plants while the family went on vacation. He’s held onto it for emergencies. This is not what he was anticipating but he’s glad he kept the key.

                The first step to a proper interrogation is to look authoritative. The best interrogators utilize business suits. The Winter Soldier knows from experience that suits are affective because of the ambiguity of the interrogator’s authority. If the suit is nice but not marked, you have no idea who has given the person authority and therefore it could be limitless. The imagination is always the most deadly weapon in any good interrogation. Bucky doesn’t need to rely on a tailored suit to make his target’s imagination work in his favor. The Winter Soldier only has to appear dressed as he would on a mission for the target to fill in the blanks. Except these days when he shows up in his suit he’s not _just_ The Fist of Hydra although he doubts the association will ever leave him. Now he’s something far more terrifying. Bucky is an Avenger and The Winter Soldier, a perfect one two punch of power and deadly resolve. Thanks to his recent weight loss his pants and flak jacket still fit despite the pregnancy. The buckles and leather straps do an excellent job of hiding the evidence of his current condition.

                Victor Von Doom wakes up to discover his beside lamp has been turned on. Sitting in a chair by his knight stand is The Winter Soldier in all his glory. Victor can feel himself being watched through black goggles. A knife the size of Victor’s lower arm sits threateningly on the bedside table.

                “You try _anything_ and I will take out the rest of your guts.” The Winter Solider clarifies for the super villain.

                Victor sits up in bed slowly and props himself up with a pillow. “Ah. Well that won’t be a problem since I couldn’t do _anything_ even if I wanted to.”

                “Stop talking.” The Winter Soldier commands.

                “Or what? You’ll kill me? Have you seen my MRIs? I’m already half way there.” Victor chuckles.

                The second step to a good interrogation is making the target fully believe their life is over. There is nothing left for them unless the interrogator gives it to them. Normally this would include some kind of mention of loved ones but Victor doesn’t love anything but himself.

                The Winter Soldier takes off his goggles so Victor can see the blank expression in his eyes. “No.” He says with perfect certainty. “You’re nowhere near death yet but you will be very soon. You still think you’re going to escape your fate with some kind of medical miracle?” The Winter Soldier subtly shakes his head while maintaining unwavering eye contact. “I have seen your MRIs. Even if you do manage to stop your extraordinarily aggressive cancer, you’re going to need to rebuild your body. That takes a will you won’t have by the time you need it. You think the Richards’ will advocate for you when you need them? They can barely stand having you here after two days. It wouldn’t take more than a few words from me to have you sent back to the snake pit you call home. If that happens you and I both know what will become of you.” The Winter Soldier tilts his head to the side. “It’s just a matter of which one of your enemies would have the pleasure.”

                Victor’s chest flinches. His eyes flicker around the room and over The Winter Soldier. Winter has perfectly vocalized the things he fears most but has been unwilling to address. He’s got him in the sweet spot between lucid and too frightened to think logically. The Winter Soldier remains perfectly still as he lets Victor squirm. “Dr. Banner says you plan on adapting his treatment for liquid cancers but it won’t work without more time than you have. As I understand it, you need a better resource.”

                “Are you saying I could have more resources?” Victor gulps.

                “I’m saying I have a resource you don’t know about that might be of use to you. It might even be what you need to save your life. Depending on how I feel after this conversation I’m either going to give it to you or destroy it depending on how valuable you make yourself.”

                Victor looks like he wants to ask what The Winter Soldier has but he’s reluctant to transgress on their new power dynamic. Excellent. He decides to throw him a bit of information for his good behavior. “Do you know how Dr. Banner came up with his theories? He finally had his big breakthrough after my son and daughter decided they wanted to help. It was research on their immune systems that finally led to replicable results.”

                The terminally ill super villain cracks like an egg dropped on the floor. “What do you want for it?! Anything, please-! I will-!” He’s beginning to hyperventilate. The Winter Soldier picks up a box of tissues and hands it to him. Victor’s hands shakes as he clutches it to his chest. In the dimly lit room at three in the morning, Victor Von doom looks more human than he has in years. The Winter Soldier has precisely dissected his façade down to the shaking, bruised, middle-aged man with no real friends and practically no chance of survival. He appears gaunt and feral as he begs. The Winter Soldier decides he likes this look on him. Victor Von Doom deserves to be laid low by his own life choices. It would do the world some good to see him like this in his final months. Winter decides to make his offer and let Doom live through this night.  

                “I want to know what my enemies know about my children. In return I’ll give you Billy’s cord blood. I had it banked in case he got sick and needed it. Since my son is apparently immune to all forms of bacterial, viral, and carcinogenic illness I don’t think it will be necessary to hold onto.” The Winter Soldier stands up. He sets down a disposable cellphone on the nightstand. “That has my number programed into it. The sooner you get me what I want, the sooner you can have your sample. If what you find is unverifiable, you get nothing. If you lie to me, you go home.”

                The Winter Soldier leaves without any further instructions. Victor Von Doom mutters his thanks frantically as he gets up to start contacting the tenuous allies he’s collected over the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, a little update with Bucky being a badass. Whoop whoop. 
> 
> Up next: Nonsense
> 
> -The Trollop
> 
> Ps: I am looking for an rp partner that likes DC stuff. I am very desperate and will teach you stuff on a magic carpet ride if you are interested. What I was hoping to write involves high class BDSM clubs and Nightwing. If that interests you, let me know.


	29. Chapter 29

               Sleep comes quickly when he snuggles into bed in his heat room for the second time that night. He stays asleep until 0900 hours, a great accomplishment because it’s neither too much nor too little rest. It takes thirty minutes to work up the will to extricate himself from the pocket of Steve scent he’s formed around himself. It was a win-some loose-some morning.

               Bucky is just trying to clean up his home when his ipod switches over to a different playlist from “00’s Pop Divas(Steve stop changing this to ‘Bucky’s Happy Music’)” to something new and unfortunate. He was in the middle of picking up a throw blanket with the help of an extendable pincer (Bucky’s “Grabby Hand”) when Marvin Gaye starts singing and Bucky’s emotional control shatters into a million tiny pieces.

               It’s unlikely anyone has ever cried _this_ hard from listening to _Sexual Healing_. Bucky balls up on the couch in the most comfortable fetal position he can muster with the presence of his baby bump. Mucus and tears smear on his face amidst the nasty oil breakout he woke up with the morning. The mess makes a wet spot on the couch where he smashes his face into the cushion. Pregnancy is doing a fabulous job of screwing with him right now and that makes him even sadder.

               Steve would think this is absolutely hilarious and still be there to comfort him with facial cleansing wipes and his stupidly large cock. The song changes to _Let’s Get it On_ so now he’s thinking about Steve lovingly ruining him with his soft mouth _everywhere._ His sobbing becomes especially violent at the realization he is now a sad, horny, greasy mess and his mate is a thousand miles away unable to make him feel better.

               He almost doesn’t answer his cell phone when it rings but it could be important so he reluctantly fishes it out of his oversized sweatshirt pocket. He doesn’t check who the caller is. He presses it to his ear and sniffles like the frightening assassin he is.

               “’Ello?” His nose sounds completely blocked.

               “ _Hey there Mister Mama_!” Sue sounds like she’s trying to not laugh. “ _How is picking up going?”_

               “Bad!” Bucky clears his throat to try and get the frog out.

               “ _Oh really? I had no idea.”_ She snorts. “ _Why don’t you take a break for the afternoon? You seem like you could use some company and I know just the place to force you to relax_.”

               “Mmmmm.” Bucky flops his forehead back against the couch.

               “ _Oh come on! Steve wouldn’t want you crying alone in your living room_.” Sue argues diligently with the patients of the woman who has the world’s most powerful psychic for a teenage son.

               “Why do you know where I am?” Bucky grumps. He assumes it was JARVIS or Franklin that alerted her about his momentary lapse in cool.

               “ _JARVIS called, he sounded very concerned for you_.”

               “Stupid robot…” Bucky wipes his face and quickly discovers that was a bad move. His hand is now covered with slime. He gets up to go get a paper towel from the kitchen. “Okay.” He sighs and cleans his face. “We can go do something.” He flinches as his unborn child unleashes a barrage of kicks. He rests a hand on his belly at the sight of the assault. “But Baby wants fattening food on the way.”

               “ _Sounds like a good plan to me. I’ll grab the squad.”_

               He has a squad now? Maybe he always did. The CSO of NY is pretty much The Avengers but everybody has heats. Who would win in a fight? Probably The CSO now that Charles is an unofficial member. It doesn’t really matter how strong The Hulk is if Charles could turn him back to Bruce mode with a thought.

               “ _Bucky_?” Sue sounds worried.

               He shakes his head. “Sorry. Cool, call me when you want me to come down.”

               “I’ll be in the parking garage in ten.”

.oOo.

                It’s a good thing Sue drives a very roomy car because Bucky doesn’t think Charles, Rogue, and Peter would fit in the backseat otherwise. Charles is ludicrously swollen with triplets considering he’s only just in his second trimester and Bucky is 90% sure Rogue is pregnant AGAIN. He smells it as soon as he gets in the car. He waits until after they pick up food to bring it up.

                “Don’t tell me you’re going for number seven?” Bucky asks her as he drinks some ginger tea they picked up from a coffee shop.

                Rogue looks down. “Oh! Yeah, you missed the announcement! The even number was really annoying.” Rogue reaches over and snags a ham and egg muffin from a big bag of fast food on Peter’s lap.

                Bucky’s brow furrows. “How so?”

                “Well Phillipe and Rowan are twins so technically our fourth is the middle child. For some reason it just didn’t seem right, what with having six of them and all.” She explains like that makes complete and total sense.

                Bucky squints at her and grabs one of the six hash browns he ordered. “Okay but just so you know, everyone thinks you and Remy are insane for having so many.” Rogue purses her lips to suppress a mischievous grin. She is terrible at not loudly declaring things when she’s proud. Bucky gets the distinct feeling that there is more to the story than he knows. There are a limited number of reasons for her making that face in this context. Bucky almost doesn’t ask but he knows it will bother him if he doesn’t. “Is this a sex thing?” Great, now he’s starting to sound like Sasha.

                Rogue’s coy smile cracks into a horribly amused Cheshire grin. “Do you want a ‘yes or no’ answer or an explanation?!” She giggles maniacally.

                Peter covers his face. “That was enough explanation for me! I’m already scarred by Remy’s conversations with Wade about pegging. I don’t need to add this to my trauma.”

                Rogue scoffs at his lack of interest in her no doubt scandalous bedroom activities. “How have ya been with Wade for this long and remained so fragile?”

                “Willful ignorance and an unhealthy amount of alcohol.” Peter answers deadpan. “Were you always this kinky or has Remy just gradually inoculated you over time?”

                Rogue taps her chin with his index finger a few times thoughtfully. “The touch starved nature of my life pre-barrier led to some very nontraditional sex. Ah’ve always had ta be open ta different things ta get my rocks off with a partner. Ah’m sure Remy did his fair share of enlightening along the way. That man is like Pandora’s box when it comes to sex. Ya crack him open a little and out floods every lascivious thing imaginable.”

                “To my never ending chagrin!” Charles supplies while rubbing his temple. “I’ve lost more than a few night’s sleep from their projections.” He sighs. “At least he puts it all to good use. You should see him teach sex education. It is frighteningly informative.”

                Rogue snorts from trying to stop laughter. “You know we’re sorry about the projecting. We really can’t help it.” She in no way sounds sorry.

                Bucky shifts in his seat so that he can look over his shoulder more easily. He makes a face as he observes Charles and Rogue banter. He isn’t so sure if Remy’s infamous sex ed classes are a good experience for children or not. He’s heard adults say that their opinions on some sexual acts have been entirely altered by his explanations and… diagrams. Remy draws his own extremely detailed diagrams. He used to forge art many years ago so he’s quite good.

                Rogue pokes him. “You should bring the twins in a couple of years, save yourself the horror of explaining the finer details yourself.”

                Bucky groans in frustration. “I’m pretty sure it’s only a matter of time before they figure it out themselves.” Bucky consumes his hash brown in two huge bites and grabs another one from the bag.

                Charles inhales sharply, rubs his stomach then says, “It would still probably be better if they had the full explanation. Remy does a really wonderful job of promoting safe sex. He teaches um… ‘proper form’ with contraception as a natural part of it.” Charles leans forward slightly to look at Rogue around Peter. “The irony that he is going to be a father of seven is lost on no one, by the way.”

                Rogue purses her lips and squints at Charles dangerously. “Yeah well he practices what he preaches but-!”

                “Hey!” Peter covers his ears. “I’m good without the details of how your gaggle of children were conceived!” He protests.

                Sue glances over at Bucky. “Franklin went two years ago as a formality and said he really enjoyed it.”

                Bucky hums in acknowledgement. They are pulling up to a building which rivals one of Stark’s homes for its opulence in modern architecture. The upper floors of the sky scrapper overhang the small courtyard around the entrance to the building. It should collapse but doesn’t because of some miracle of physics. A decorative fountain with a metal sculpture in it throws water thirty feet into the air.

                “What is this?” Bucky asks as Sue pulls up to the front door. A valet swiftly arrives to open it for her. Three more quickly follow suit. Bucky reaches for the knife strapped to the small of his back under his jacket.

                Peter reaches forward and fluffs Bucky’s hair, giving him pause as he decides who is getting stabbed. “Calm down Buck, these guys don’t get paid enough to afford hospitalization and therapy.”

                “Sue, where are we?” Bucky demands again. The valets open the doors for all of them.

                Charles smiles and takes the hand the valet offers. The little sign of trust from the physic sooths the paranoia from The Winter Soldier. If the guy who can sense danger from a mile away is comfortable, he can be safe in the assumption that he’s not about to be ambushed by teenagers wearing fezzes. Because that was something he needed conformation for.

                “Bucky… this is a spa.” Sue tells him very calmly. Bucky whip his head around to face her. His eye bulge out in horror. He looks very much like a dog that has just found out it’s going to the vet, complete with trembling.

                “What!?” He demands.

                “It’s a fancy spa that has a specialty package for pregnant omegas. You, Rogue, and Charles all have appointments in fifteen minutes.” She explains slowly for him, very aware he could spook at any time and literally make a run for it.

                “Ugh…” Bucky starts to shake his head.

                Rogue leans forward to talk to him. “Before ya freak, hear me out.” She parts her hands like she’s opening window curtains. “Foot rubs for as long as you want.”

                Damn his greatest weakness, foot rubs. Bucky stays frozen for thirty seconds before finally exhaling the tension from his body. He has stopped shaking. “Fine. But just a foot rub.” He stuffs another hash brown in his mouth and gets out of the car. He squints at the valet holding his door open. He chews the hash brown to one side of his mouth so he can speak. Bucky points at the valet. “I’m watching you.” He hisses at him. He follows his friends while he does just that to the seriously disturbed, acne prone teenager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the other half of Bucky.
> 
> -The Trollop


	30. Chapter 30

              Since Bucky’s absence the cabin has become a much more somber yet chaotic place. The only thing stopping the children from burning down the wooden structure is Natasha. Steve has been admittedly less fatherly than he should be. He should be telling his children that tying the dog to the ceiling fan and turning it on is a bad idea even if Roger Rogers doesn’t seem to be complaining. The artificial Golden Retriever spinning around the room like a kid on a carnival chair ride looks mildly disturbed but is not panicking.

              “I told you it would hold!” Sasha declares triumphantly.

              “Yeah well it’s still dumb!” Jamie argues with a red face, he’s been proven wrong and he doesn’t like it.

              Billy watches his buddy go round and round worriedly. He reaches for the dog when he passes. The two year old is becoming increasingly upset by being unable to reach him. Steve would be sympathetic to his cause if he could pay attention to absolutely anything other than the overwhelming sense of dread he feels over his mate’s absence.

              Steve sits on the porch in Bucky’s chair clutching the shirt his omega left for him. His shoulders shiver uncontrollably from a combination of lack of nutrition and nerves. He’s already bitten his nails until they bled. They put Band-Aids and then ducktape over the Band-Aids to stop him from ripping the Band-Aids off. Now he picks at the tape until that comes off and reopens his scabs. He tried drawing for the first day but found himself scribbling in frustration until the paper ripped. Consuming food has been a no-go. Every time he eats something he expels it in one way or another usually within fifteen minutes of ingesting it.

              Steve is pretty sure this is some kind of extreme reaction to his pregnant mate leaving him. Steve has had symptoms of Gestational Alpha Mania before but it’s never been this bad. The books universally warn about separating mates while the omega is pregnant, Steve should have known this would happen. Steve can only imagine what the symptoms are going to be like in eleven days when Bucky promised he’d return.

              So far he’s lost the ability to concentrate, the ability to properly digest, all his patients, and the capacity to speak in a non-alpha rumble. He also whines pathetically when he thinks about his mate (almost constantly) and obsesses over plans to run back to New York. Steve is very, very good at running. If he was running to his mate, he could run two thousand miles in fifteen to twenty days. The fact that he would be waiting less time by staying where he is the only thing keeping him confined to the cabin. That hasn’t stopped him from mentally planning his running route.

              Natasha comes jogging out of the woods after surveying Bucky’s old circuit. She promised him she would do this twice a day to make sure the family is safe. She wishes she could devote more time to it but if she leaves Steve in charge things tend to go poorly.

              “Sasha!” Nat barks the moment she charges up onto the porch. Sasha nearly jumps out of her skin. “Get the dog down now! That is not what the fan or the dog is for!”

              Steve is briefly released from his gloom. “Nat please don’t yell at them like that, Bucky doesn’t yell at them...much.” Steve rumbles miserably. Natasha pivots on her heals and fixes Steve with her most acerbic look.

              “Steven Grant Rogers, if you hadn’t completely forgotten how to be a parent, I wouldn’t have to yell!” Steve had forgotten his full name is ‘Steven’ not ‘Stevie’ for a minute there, the subtleties of parenting are a lost cause. “And I don’t care what Bucky normally does. I am going to stop your children from pulling the fan out of the ceiling, potentially exposing themselves to live wires and who knows what kind of building materials.”

              Steve stopped listening after she said Bucky’s name. He’s gone back to hopelessly whimpering and smelling his shirt. He’d cry but he’s too dehydrated. Natasha rolls her eyes at him. He is in general a lost cause until Bucky gets home. She walks into the living room where Sasha has begun sawing the rope with the serrated edge of a knife the size of her forearm.

              “You got that Sasha?” Natasha asks tiredly while she rubs her brow.

              Sasha gives her a thumbs up and keeps sawing. Jamie holds the dog under the front legs so he doesn’t drop. Boo Ba holds Roger Rogers’ tail for moral support during this trying time in the artificial canine’s life.

              “Nat?” Jamie asks quietly so his father won’t hear him on the porch.

              “Yeah?”

              “Is Daddy sick?” The eight year old asks.

              Natasha sighs. “Yes Sweet Pea I think he is.”

              “Can’t we give him some medicine or something?” Sasha asks as she saws.

              “I don’t think we have anything here that would help.” Natasha doesn’t even know what would help if they had it. “But he’ll get better for sure when your mommy comes back, don’t worry.”

              Sasha looks at Jamie. They share a twin telepathy moment before looking back at their godmother. “Is he going to make it that long?” Sasha asks.

              Natasha glances at the porch where Steve has been having a nonstop anxiety attack for the past three days. Steve is not consuming even twenty percent of what he needs to eat and drink for his enhanced body to function. It is a fair question whether or not he will survive eleven more days like this. Natasha dearly hopes the answer is yes but her instincts tell her no.

              “We need to make a new plan.” She announces just as the rope snaps and the dog falls into Jamie’s arms. Billy is knocked over by a plump dog butt to the face. Jamie collapses backwards with Roger Rogers sprawled over him in a catatonic state. Sasha takes note that her brother has survived but doesn’t react otherwise. She mirrors Natasha’s posture as they talk with their arms folded.

              “Do you have something in mind?” The younger female alpha asks her idol.

              Natasha glances out the door to where Steve is still a crumpled shell of the man he normally is. “We need to give your mommy the new intel about your dad. Bucky wouldn’t want to be left out of the loop about this.”

              The dog is not getting off of Jamie and Jamie seems to have accepted this. He pets Roger Rogers while the dog shakes in fear of being suspended. Boo Ba flops on top of both the dog and his brother. Jamie groans from the new weight.

              “How are we going to contact him?” Sasha asks, continuing to ignore her brothers.

              “Sam said that Steve called him a few days ago. There must be a phone in town.” Natasha explains.

              “Mommy doesn’t want us to go to town more than once every two weeks.” Sasha replies cautiously.

              “Your Mommy will be more upset if your father starves himself to death in his absence. We’re going to have to risk it.”

              Sasha shrugs. “Well okay! It’s not my call so I won’t be the one who loses privileges.” She points at the guns which are strapped to Natasha’s thighs. “You should hide those before he takes them away.”

              Natasha frowns. “You do realize that your mother isn’t also my parent, correct?”

              Sasha nods sardonically. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO! Not the massage chapter but still mildly amusing I hope. I've had a weird writer's block for this fic so I tried writing it from a different angle. I posted this on tumblr to explain my absence and now I feel the need to repost here for those of you who don't follow me yet. 
> 
> "Sorry for the hiatus, a lot of my real life has been happening. As I have already told you, I recently joined a sex positive club which focuses on BDSM. After temporarily tangling with real life Remy Lebeau, I am now at the mercy of someone who I may wind up making a long term partner. Seems like that’s the direction it’s going anyway. I spend a great deal of my time at the club now with him or one of my other friends. This does cut into my writing time but I’d like to think what I’m doing when I’m not writing is going to have a positive impact on my stories. Here is a list of things I have tried in the past month.
> 
> 1\. Impact (Being hit with things. In this case hands, floggers, paddles, canes, *belts*, and single tail whips)  
> 2\. Electricity (Getting shocked with a toy designed to safely deliver electricity to the body. I did it with a Violet Wand.)  
> 3\. Sexual massage (uncomplicated)  
> 4\. Public sex  
> 5\. Cuddle piles  
> 6\. Sensation play (different stuff on your skin without pain being the ultimate goal. I’ve done this with a bunch of stuff but most notably claws.)  
> 7\. Biting ( oh good lord I have been bitten so hard.)  
> 8\. Sub/Dom dynamics. (Despite having a dominate female personality, I am an unrivaled bratty submissive.)  
> 9\. Remote control vibrators. (Lelo makes some sweet shit.)  
> 10\. Face fucking/being choked with dick (I am soooo game for this.)  
> 11\. Genital clamping ( Clothes pins. Clothes pins everywhere.)  
> 12\. Rope suspension( No not shibari, the american version of rope.)  
> 13\. And a Sybian (I’m ruined for vibrators).
> 
> So yeah. That was my first month. Oof. I have had more sexual experiences in one month than I have in the entirety of my life before joining the center. I blame my semi-official Dom. He says I’m literally asking for it so I can’t blame him. He is technically correct and hot as fuck which is why I put up with his sassy, sadistic ass. *newly added* Last night he quoted Dean Winchester and Dragon Ball Z Abridged to me, I have never been so thirsty for a real human being before in my life.
> 
> So that’s the “Tollupdate”. (Good God why has it taken me two years to come up with that?! Its hilarious!) "
> 
> For future reference, all of the updates on my life will now be called "Trollupdates". Two years, two years I have been writing on here and I have yet to think of that. 
> 
> -The Trollop


	31. Rewritten 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been changed entirely because I didn't like where the story was going and I felt like this new direction would be better. I hope no one is confused and I'm terribly sorry for deleting your sweet comments. You commentators are the best and I'm so thankful for your support.

            *There has been a rewrite of the last chapter. I apologize for any confusion.*

 

               About ten minutes into the foot massage Bucky realized he’d made a mistake turning down the full treatment. He very quietly asked the masseur to continue with his original package as soon as the foot massage ended. His friends, very wisely, did not ask.

               Now back home and feeling significantly better than he has in days, the former assassin struggles to look over blue prints for Avengers Tower. He printed out all of Stark’s real estate blue prints by accident and now must sort through them. Bucky grumbles at the inconvenience. He would normally be much more careful but his baby was fluttering about while he was printing and he still hasn’t figured out how to concentrate during that.

               He has his project laid out on the kitchen counter alongside his box of pizza and his satellite phone. He’s just managed to separate the Avengers Tower blue prints from another compound when the phone begins to chime. Bucky narrows his eyes at the phone suspiciously. He has been expecting Doom to call him back on this number but not this soon. He checks the number calling and doesn’t recognize it. It’s not the phone he gave Doom which means he’s either using a phone besides the one he gave him… his brain stops mid thought as he realizes it can’t be Doom. The number has the area code of a Canadian payphone. He picks it up immediately.

               “Hello?” He asks with a tiny croak. He doesn’t want bad news. Please let this not be bad news.

               “ _Bucky, it’s Natasha. Before you panic, the kids are fine_.” 

               Bucky sighs in relief. Natasha is a saint for explaining that first thing. “Thanks for that. What’s going on?”

               “ _It’s Steve, he’s going bonkers without you. He’s not eating and I’m worried he might starve himself_.” Natasha sounds very grave as she explains this.

               Bucky pauses considering his response. On one hand, he simply won’t tolerate letting Steve suffer. That is his best friend and the father of his children. He would do anything for that Punk with very few exceptions. One of the few exceptions happens to be endangering their children. The question is, does helping Steve jeopardize their babies. “Can I talk to him?” He asks. The Winter Soldier holds his emotions at bay for him while he deals with the crisis. He can sob over Steve later, right now he must concentrate.

               “ _Yeah, let us get him out of the truck_.” Natasha says something away from the phone. There is a shuffling noise followed by Steve whimpering into the receiver. Bucky presses the heal of his hand into his eye. Concentrate…

               “ _Buck_?” Steve peeps.

               “Oh Stevie…” Bucky sighs. His heart feels like it’s in a vise. Damn hormones making him soft. “Baby, are you going to be okay?”

               “ _I-I don’t… I don’t know Buck, I’m_ ….” Steve sniffles. “ _Where are you?”_

               Bucky sits down on the ground with the phone cradled to his head. He curls up with his knees pressed against his belly. “I’m in our home. I’m trying to make things safe for us, safe for the kids. I want it to be perfect this time, so nobody can hurt us ever again.”

               “ _But Buck, you can’t make it perfect.”_

               Steve’s words sting with truth even when he’s out of his mind. Bucky sighs. He takes one hand from the phone and presses it against his growing stomach. He’s gained so much weight since he realized he was pregnant again. “I have to try. I’m close, I can feel it.” Is that true? Maybe with Stark’s plan and staying at the Xavier Mansion but even then, there are little problems. What about going to school eventually? Where do they go when Ingrid makes everyone evacuate during Charles’ labor? He’ll be so pregnant by then he’ll barely be able to defend himself let alone the kids.

               “I know Stevie but I have to try. I need-”

               “ _’I need you.’ You said you needed me but now you’re gone again. How can I be there for you when you keep yourself so far away?_ ” Steve whines.

               Bucky smacks the back of his head against the counter. He’s so clearly hurting Steve and giving him the wrong idea. He needs him to watch their children but hormones are making him too weak to do that. “Stevie, I didn’t mean to do this, I-.”

               The phone beeps signaling the time has run out. Bucky’s throat clenches. The call can’t be over so soon, he has more to say! He needs to tell him he loves him and that it will be over soon. He can bring him back sooner! He can do it! His mind races through potential options. There must be something! Maybe if he moved them immediately and moved their belongings later. Stark might have a supersonic transportation system or maybe he could just borrow the Black Bird from the X men. He is bringing his family to them after all.

               The phone rings again. Bucky picks it up immediately.

               “Stevie!?” Bucky squeaks.

               “ _Uh… no. This is Doom. Have I called at a bad time?_ _I would offer to call back later but literally every second that goes by I get a little bit harder to cure. Cancer is kind of time sensitive._ ”

               Bucky pauses waiting for a sound that a call is waiting. Nothing happens. If it does he will answer. The Winter Soldier would take this call, get his information and then focus on his family. “Okay, you have two minutes to impress me.”

               “ _You asked me to find out what your enemies know about your kids, I delivered. I have for you what Hydra knows about everything._ _It’s all on a laptop that I have here in my lab_.”

               “You mean Reed’s lab.”

               “ _I’m renting space_. _It’s ready for you to pick up when you want it. Now about my-_.”

               “I’ll be there in ten minutes and it had better be everything you promised and more or you’re dead.” Bucky snaps. He hangs up the phone.

               He looks at the phone longingly for a moment. He wishes Steve would call back. Why is he not calling back? He needs to tell him it’s going to be okay. He loves him and he’ll make things right. Did he even tell him he loves him? After everything he’s put that man through, he should have sung it to him the moment he heard his voice. How can he fuck up so badly again and again?

               He can’t do this now. He must move and get the information Victor is offering him. He doesn’t know what he means by ‘everything’, but he must at least go see it. He takes the phone and his keys and heads for the garage.

               Just like he hoped, Steve’s behemoth of a motorcycle is waiting for him like an old friend. He straddles the thick leather seat and misses his mate even more. Normally Steve’s bike is sexy, at the moment it’s more sad than anything. It’s still a little sexy. He smiles to himself and gives his bump a gentle rub while he thinks about Steve’s arms holding him securely on the bike. “I’m bringing your daddy home soon.” He tells his baby. He puts his helmet on like Steve would want and peels out of the garage ten miles faster than he should. Steve can’t win everything.

.oOo.

               Victor sits in his wheelchair looking over the laptop he’s been working on for ten hours. It’s perfect but he wants to be certain. The Winter Solider is due there in thirty seconds.

               Sue, Reed, and Franklin hang back in the lab watching where Victor works. Reed hasn’t seen him so passionate about his work since college. He supposes when life is on the line, passion is a must. Sue smacks the overworked Keurig machine, trying to get it to make another cup of jasmine tea for her arch-nemesis/roommate/former boyfriend.

               The Winter Soldier gives the machine a hard thump in the right place and it begins to brew. Sue and Reed jump. Franklin saw him coming and is excited to see him.

               “Hey, you’re here!” Franklin beams. The Winter solider nods and takes off his helmet. He brushes some hair out of his face and smiles at Franklin.

               “Yep.” He ruffles Franklin’s hair with The Weapon like he has been doing for the better part of a decade. Franklin gestures over his shoulder at Doom.

               “You are never going to believe what he made! I barely believe it and I can actually understand it!” Franklin almost laughs but Bucky gives him an unappreciative look.

               “You calling me stupid?” Bucky squints even more.

               Franklin shakes his head. “Nope, just not a computer genius.”

               Bucky rolls his eyes and nods a little. “Fair.”

               “Excuse me!” Doom calls irritably. “I believe your appointment was with me?”

               Bucky pats Franklin’s shoulder and nods to Sue and Reed. He walks out of the lab towards where Doom waits impatiently. The dying super villain sets the laptop down on his desk and gestures for Bucky to look at it. Bucky doesn’t see anything spectacular at first. The background is black and it’s running Windows 14, other than that there are a couple of program shortcuts available. The fourth one down bares Hydra’s logo and is labeled ‘Hydra’. Bucky points at it.

               “What’s that?”

               “Like I said.” Doom answers confidently. “Everything. Give it a click. I made a program that makes it more user friendly.”

               Bucky cautiously clicks on the icon and watches as the program loads. It pulls up a directory with multiple shortcuts and a search bar. The shortcuts include ‘Missions’, ‘Operatives’, ‘Bases’, ‘Monetary Holdings’ and more. Bucky swallows down his excitement as he clicks on ‘Missions’. It brings up a list of Hydra’s current and past missions where appears to be updating in real time. None of it is encoded and it has everything right down to a function that allows for him to listen in on current radio chatter.

               “How?” Is all Bucky can say.

               “Simple.” Victor explains. “I’ve had a version of this for years. Ever since Hydra put a communications base within Latvarian boarders. I installed a neat piece of hardware that copies everything that they send and receive. The rest of it is simply a matter of organizing. The laptop is yours when you give me what I want.”

                Bucky stopped listening and started searching. There are no current missions involving his family. No mentions of asset reclamation whatsoever! Their main focus seems to be on finding funding. They are broke! And best of all it’s crippled the number of missions they can run. The total number is down by 75%. Bucky hasn’t been this happy since the last time he had sex!

                “I’ll send you your sample tomorrow morning. I’m taking this.” He closes the laptop. Doom goes to protest but Bucky is already packing it into a case Franklin hands him.

                “What about you get the laptop when I get the sample, was unclear?” Doom mutters defeatedly.

                Bucky tisks at him. “See, you lost-.”

                The satellite phone starts to ring. Bucky's heart hammers against his rib cage. He checks the number, it’s his mate! Bucky dashes out the door with the laptop bag in hand. As soon as he’s alone he picks up the phone.

                “Hello?”

                “ _Hey, sorry about that_.” Natasha tells him. “ _We ran out of quarters._ ”

                “Can I talk to Steve again?” Bucky asks.

                “ _Yeah, here he is_.”

                Steve snuffles on the other line. Bucky doesn’t wait for him to speak. “Stevie, I love you so much you sweet, sweet man! Tell the kids I’m bringing you all home tomorrow. I’m not waiting anymore. You’re right, I need you. So I’m bringing you to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About my absence: I've been going through some serious shit man. I am so thankful to have a boyfriend who loves me like he does(think Gomez and Morticia Addams) because I would not have made it through that without him. Damn you brain for being a dick, always trying to fuck me over. In case you somehow missed this, I have an unusually hard to treat, severe form of major depressive disorder with some wicked bad GAD and other issues. I've been struggling hard since last November to get my shit together and that's left little time to even think about my stories. However, now that I'm doing more self-care and getting back into a routine I've been writing more. So here is your long awaited chapter! I love you guys, thank you for your support. I never would have continued if I didn't have a big pile of comments pleading for the story's return. 
> 
> Next chapter... Thor breaks Clint's brain.


	32. Chapter 32

**Meanwhile at the Tower…**

               Clint feels like a dick for not clearing this with Natasha first but he doesn’t know how much longer Thor will stay and he’s felt the need to talk to him for several days now.

               Thor is not hard to find. He is still spread out on the couch in every imaginable direction eating a mountain of junk food. He cleans up when Loki is around but at the moment the child is hanging out with the Lebeau family.

               “Hey Thor old bubby….” Barton begins a bit awkwardly. Thor turns around on the couch and smiles at him.

               “Hello! How have you been my friend!?” The King bellows too loudly for Clint’s liking. He quickly sits down on the couch.

               “Good, good. Um I just wanted to talk to you about some stuff.” He rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed for some unknown reason.

               “Stuff?” Thor asks hopefully. He seems to not follow where this is going.

               “Well, you see-.” Barton scrubs his face. “Natasha can’t have kids but I’m sort of a natural parent. I can just be a cool uncle, that’s fine. But lately I’ve been kinda…” He rolls his shoulders. “Wondering about whether or not it would be cool for me to keep Loki?” He asks sheepishly.

               Thor suddenly becomes very grave. “You want to… keep him?”

               Barton frowns, now confused. “Uh, yeah isn’t that what you’ve been asking everyone?”

               “Yes… but I never thought someone would want to accept. Especially you considering your history.”

               “So wait-.” Clint squints. “You don’t want someone here to adopt him?” 

               “I mean, yes I do… it’s just…” Thor sighs. “There are things about the situation you do not know. I had hoped despite my best efforts, no one here would be willing to take on such a burden and then I would be forced to return home with him where I would demand my council obey my wishes.” Thor sits back on the couch so that he resembles a pile of blankets with a blonde head poking out. “That or tell the truth.”

               Clint narrows his eyes in suspicion. “Okay, you need to start saying what you mean, real quick.”

               “About?” Thor cleans one of his ears with his pinky.

               “This truth stuff!” Clint bursts. “I’ve been considering adopting the reincarnation of the man that mind fucked me into hurting my friends. I am not okay with missing information under these circumstances!”

               “It’s not him.” Thor says suddenly. He seems to have surprised himself even.

               “What?” Clint presses.

               “He’s not Loki.” Thor explains like it’s some great relief instead of what he’s been saying ever since he introduced the child.

               “Yeah, I know. He’s nothing like that prick. Just because he’s reincarnated doesn’t mean it’s the same person.”

               “No,no,no,no you don’t understand.” Thor says quickly with a big, relieved smile. “He’s not Loki at all! He’s my son!”

               Clint takes a second to assess what he knows and what Thor is saying. “You’re telling me, he’s your literal biological son?”

               “Yes!” Thor bursts looking jubilant.

               “And you have been masquerading him as Loki’s reincarnation because…?”

               Thor laughs humorlessly. “He looks exactly like his mother.”

               Clint sits back in his chair processing what he just learned. “Oh shit.” Is all he can say.

.oOo.

Meanwhile in Canada…

                Steve manages to talk quietly with Bucky for about five minutes before Natasha forces him to eat a protein bar so she can talk to her mentor.

               “So when’s our extraction?” She asks wasting no time with subtly.

               “ _Tomorrow morning, I’m going to ask Xavier is we can borrow the Black Bird so we can move you all at once_.” Bucky answers. Natasha watches Steve eat slowly with encouragement from his kids. When he smiles at them he seems to truly see them for the first time in days. He pets their heads gently and even holds Boo Ba.

               “Sounds good. We’ll pack our bags tonight. Steve looks better already. Are you sure we’re Green to take the family home?” She checks.

               “ _Unless Doom has given me a particularly elaborate lie, I’m sure. We’ll take them straight to Xavier’s Mansion. I’m certain they’ll be safe there. Even if Hydra is somehow operational, they still wouldn’t come for them there_.”

               “You’d have to be a special kind of stupid to threaten Lehnsherr right now.” Natasha agrees. “That or suicidal.”

               “ _Yep, I’m counting on it. I’ll call Charles now and make plans. Can I talk to the kids for a minute?_ ”

               Natasha gestures for the kids to come to the phone. Sasha is the one who grabs it and holds it to her ear. Jamie crowds next to her so he can listen too.

               “Mommy?” Sasha asks.

               “ _Hi Baby!_ ” Bucky makes a soft sobbing noise. “ _You’re coming home tomorrow okay? You guess can make it that long right?_ ”

               “Yeah, we can manage.” Sasha sniffles a little. “We miss you Mommy.”

               “ _I miss you too. Is Jamie listening?”_ Bucky is having a hard time talking to them because he’s fighting tears.

               “Yeah he’s right here.” Sasha hands the phone to Jamie but stays close so she can hear. Boo Ba reaches up for the phone too.

               “Hey Mom, we’re coming home tomorrow? Can you send a jet, I don’t want to drive again.” Jamie is at least practical through all the emotion.

               “ _That’s the plan_.” Bucky sniffles. “ _I’m going to meet you there with a plane and then we’ll all go to the Xavier Mansion for a little while until we figure out where to live. We’ll talk more tomorrow but I want you guys to know I love you. I love you all so much Sweet Peas.”_

               Jamie gives Boo Ba the phone. “Boo luv ma ba!” Billy babbles even though he is perfectly capable of saying simple words especially in Russian.

               “ _Mommy loves- you too Boo Ba_.” Bucky is definitely crying now. The phone beeps signaling they are low on time. Sasha takes the phone from Billy.

               “We gotta go Mom.” Sasha reports. “We love you, we’ll see you tomorrow.”

               “ _Take care of Daddy for me_.”

               “Will do.” Sasha hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath. She looks at her family members and nods. “I guess we better pack.”

.oOo.

Meanwhile(again) in Upstate New York…

               “I just don’t know how I feel about the added security risk…” Erik complains for the fifth time since Charles invited the Rogers family to live in their home. The alpha mutant paces around the study with his arms folded behind his back.

               Charles sips his decaf tea and gently strokes the stretched skin of his belly. He sets down his cup and dispenses more lotion into his hand. He and Erik have been sitting in their study talking about whatever comes to mind. The very swollen omega pays attention to his mate but doesn’t let him get an emotional rise out of him.

               “Erik, our school is one of the most secure places in the world. Even when the place gets blown to bits no one ever dies, It’s not miraculous we’re just simply that extraordinary.”

               “And these Hydra people. You’re confident we can handle them?” Erik is still uncomfortable.

               “Darling you could handle them alone. They don’t know us or understand how powerful we are.” Charles gestures for Erik to come towards him. Erik relents and comes to him he kneels down at Charles’ feet and kisses his stomach. He leans his forehead against the swell.

               “Please be blessed with your mother’s nerves, not mine. I do not know how I am going to suffer through life constantly worried for you.” The babies softly push against his forehead which makes Erik grin like a shark. Charles pets his head lovingly.

               “Oh my Darling, you will be such a fine father. Give me six more months and you’ll be able to hold them.”

               Erik picks his head up. “Them?” Charles bites his lip. Erik instantly knows Charles is hiding something from him. The alpha starts to rumble.

               “Now Erik, before I tell you this thing, please understand that I’ve kept it from you out of concern for your health. In fact, please go take another one of your pills, I’m terribly afraid for your heart.”

               Erik’s mouth drops open. He looks from Charles face to his stomach. “You- you can’t mean…” Erik rubs Charles stomach feeling the sheer mass of what is growing inside his mate. “There isn’t just one is there?” Erik begins to breathe faster.

               “Erik I really think you should go take your medicine…” Charles cringes out of fear that Erik is about to have an embolism. He stays out of his head to be polite and because he knows it gives Erik terrible anxiety. Unfortunately that means Erik’s reasoning skills come back. He watches Charles’ stomach go from what he thought was a normal size for a three months pregnant first time mother to a nearly full term belly.

                “Charles…” Erik growls. “You manipulated my mind.” He clicks his teeth together.

                “I did.” Charles admits. He holds his hands up in surrender. “For the best of reasons! I needed your support these last two months and I knew if you were caught up in worrying for me and the babies that you wouldn’t be well. Especially with how much anxiety you’ve had these past few weeks. Darling, I only wanted to preserve your-.”

                "Charles, stop talking." Erik takes a breath and pulls a pill bottle out of his smoking jacket pocket. He downs a pill and takes a sip of his own regular tea. Once he's had a moment to compose himself he begins again. "I am not happy that you did this to me but I accept you needed to do it to make me a better mate in your time of need.” Erik points at him. “But that is the only reason I will ever tolerate you fucking with my head! Understand?”

                “Of course!” Charles strokes Erik’s cheek. “Of course.”

                Erik runs his hands over Charles’ belly. “So… twins?” Erik’s mouth turns up in the corners to almost a smile.

                “Triplets.” Charles grins.

                Erik flails his arm behind him to catch himself as he wobbles. He has to carefully sit down on the ground while his reality adjusts to this information. “I-.” Erik swallows. “Verdammt fruchtbare Xavier’s.” Erik nods and clears his throat. “Alright then. Three.”

                Charles giggles. "You took that much better than I was expecting."

                "I have to start being more patient Charles or else will never survive The Terrible Twos." Erik jokes from where he sits on the floor. "I am a little light headed-."

                Charles' cell phone starts to ring on the side table. Charles looks at it irritably. Erik doesn’t think before he smashes it into tiny pieces of metal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gift to you since I've been flooded with praise and well wishes! Erik could have handled that worse but I'm assuming by the age of ninety he's learned to be more okay with Charles' power. Still a major whoopsy but the man doesn't go nuclear anymore. 
> 
> -The Trollop 
> 
> Trollupdate: I had some fabulous sex today.


	33. Chapter 33

              Bucky stares at the phone. He has tried calling Charles thirty eight times in the past half hour. How.The.Fuck is he unreachable now of all times? Finally the omega gives in to the urge that has been threatening to split his rib cage open like a chestbuster. The noise that comes vibrating out of his shaking body is a combination of battlecry on Black Friday when there is only one Kitchenaid Mixer left for $169.99 and birth. The horrible sound of pain, bloodlust, and mania fills Avengers Tower thanks to Bucky moving to the common livingroom. Just when everything was starting to go smoothly, this shit happens. 

              Tony slowly sticks his head out of the hallway. 

              “Um, Mom? You okay?”The Billionaire asks.

              Bucky twitches. As down as he is he can’t let that go, Tony might get habits. “I know we kinda had a moment the other day but don’t call me Mom.” 

              “Right. Still, are you okay? It’s not your-.” Tony makes a round stomach pantomime next to his abdomen. 

              “No and yes.” Bucky turns away and leans over. He sits bent over on the couch next to Thor’s strangely vacant nest. He digs his palms into his eye sockets and pulls his hair with his fingers. “My kids are going to come home but I can’t reach Xavier to ask to borrow his plane and also to bring them there tomorrow.” 

              “Is there a reason we can’t use my plane instead?” Tony asks. 

              “The Blackbird is faster…” Bucky mutters. 

              “Excuse me?!” Tony straightens his spine under his head and stomps into the room. “I’ll have you know those X Men are cheating-.”

              Bucky’s phone rings. Bucky clamors to pick it up like a squirrel with a nut. He holds it to his face and breathe deeply. “Hello.” 

              “ _ Hello Dear, you must be a mess _ .” Charles greets him sympathetically. Bucky checks the number. He’s calling from Rogue’s phone. “ _ I’m so sorry Erik obliterated my cell there was no saving it. I had to spend all this time trying to figure out who called me. Finally JARVIS called Rogue and told her to get me and you can see how I got here. So how can I help you? _ ” 

              Bucky takes another deep breath and swears he will find out how to give JARVIS a human form so he can give him a girlfriend to have sex with because this may be the best thing anyone’s ever done for him. 

              “Can I borrow the Blackbird to go get my mate and children?” Bucky asks. 

              “ _ Of course! And bring them back here to stay in our master suite? _ ” Charles offers again. 

              “This must be why everyone thinks you’re a saint.” Bucky gets up to go gets his jacket. 

              “ _ Of course I am, I give people free rent in New York _ .” Charles chuckles. “ _ If you can make it here in under an hour that would be nice, I would love to go to bed _ .” 

              Bucky looks at Tony. “Can you loan me the War Machine Armor?” 

              Tony shrugs. “Sure go nuts.”

              “I’ll be there in five minutes.” Bucky tells Charles before hanging up and sprinting to the lab to suit up. As he rounds the corners of the lab he is nearly bowled over by the nine year old child frozen in his path. Bucky grabs him before he can impact his stomach. He puts a hand over his growing baby anyway. “Woah.” Loki spins around to look at Bucky. Bucky can tell something is very wrong because Loki looks like his world is in pieces. Then he hears Barton. 

              “So you’ve been lying to him for his entire life?! Thor do you understand how utterly and completely not okay this is?”

              “I can’t help what happened happened. I tried to tell everyone the real Loki had nothing to do with why Asgard was nearly destroyed but they turned on him after the death of Hela. There was no explaining why she suddenly appeared and it was sort of his fault!”

              “So then why the fuck did you kill him!?” Barton bursts. Bucky is too taken back to interrupt and the assassin in him knows to gain as much intel as possible. 

              “I uh…” Thor scratches his chin. “May have misdirected you on that as well.” 

              “So Loki IS alive!” Clint sounds like he’s about to burst a vein. 

              “Yes and he helped save my kingdom, he’s redeemed himself-.”

              “And baring your child had nothing to do with that!” 

              “Actually, I’ve been trying to keep my son from him too.”

              “WHY!” Barton burst.

              “Well he’s not exactly a great influence.” 

              “You can’t just take someone’s child from them because they are weird! Thor, buddy, who taught you how to parent?” Barton yells. 

              Bucky has had enough. This is ridiculous and the child who’s name is not Loki is now holding himself tightly sobbing quietly. There isn’t a single person in the whole world this poor boy trusts right now except for maybe Barton. Bucky extends his arm and gently pets the boy’s back. He flinches at first but relaxes. 

              “Hey ‘Good Parents’ you might want to scan the area before you have gigantic screaming matches about kids with a tendency to snoop!” Bucky yells at Barton and Thor. The two go quiet before shuffling into the hallway where Bucky and the boy stand together. Bucky glares at them with all the intensity of an angry mother. 

              Thor can’t find the words to explain to his son. Bucky keeps a firm hold on him. 

              The boy drys his face off with his sleeve. “Do I have a name?” 

              “Yes of course you do.” Thor tells him gently. “I dare not say it though, your-. “Thor falters over using the unfamiliar term. “Your mother may be listening for it.”

              The boy bristles. His black hair stands on end and his face turns red. “Tell me my name or I will never speak to you again you bastard!” 

              Thor points at him. “That is no way to speak to your brother.” He says out of habit. He realizes what he’s done too late. 

              “You are not my brother! Tell me my name!” The boy cries. 

              “Thor…” Bucky intones dangerously. “I don’t think it’s kind to do this to him.” 

              The Asgardian king exhales defeatedly. “Calling Loki is no great favor to him either.” 

              “Tell him his fucking name Thor.” Barton hisses angrily. 

              Thor bends down to his son’s level so he can look him in the eyes. With a sad expression he relents. “Your mother named you Thiri.” 

  .oOo.

             At that exact moment, Loki awakens from where he slept comfortably in his chambers. The Juton feels the sudden violent need to visit Stark Tower again. He never thought he’d want to go back to that hell hole but for some reason he is certain as could be that something precious of his is there. He gets this feeling often letting him know where his son is. It means nothing, he’s always known Thiri’s whereabouts but his agreement with Thor to ‘Play Dead’ won’t allow for visits. That is unless today is the day. 

             Loki gracefully pulls himself out of his bed, pulls back the curtain of magic runes (and sparkly beads let’s be honest) that protects him while he sleeps, and puts on a silk dressing gown. He combs his fingers through his hair and catches his image in a mirror as he goes to his dressing room. He opens the door and tries not to be too disappointed.

             The candle on his dresser is lit for the first time since he created the thing from the fat of his son’s afterbirth. Mix in a little Juton magic and something he saw in a Midgardian movie and he created this, a candle that will light up when his son’s name is told to him. 

             Loki sits down on a decadent ottoman next to one of his wardrobes. He’s been waiting a long time for this day. The game is up. Thor’s time as a parent might as well be over. Thiri knows who he is now and that can only mean one thing, he’s going to need his mother. 

             After all this time he finally gets to have his baby back. For once he can actually have one when it’s still young! After so many children taken away, the thought of getting to have one back had rarely occurred to him as little more than a fantasy. Loki had feared Thiri may never learn who he really is. 

             He hurries to go put on his most maternal of green leather outfits and make for earth. He’s about to go and blow out the candle when it occurs to him that maybe going full “Loki” in his green finery is a bit much for a first meeting. He’s waited this long. He can wait two minutes to find the right outfit. 

.oOo.

             Bucky looks around waiting for a cloud of green smoke or something. “Well anyway, that was nice. Thiri, why don’t you come with me and Barton for a bit. We’re going to go pick up my kids. This way you’ll be safe from… your mom.” 

             Thiri looks over at Barton who he has come to trust. Barton nods and smiles as best he can through the mix of emotions he feels for the kid. 

             Bucky gestures for Barton to follow him. “I was going to take the war machine armor but I guess we can take the Quinjet to the Xavier Mansion.” 

             Thiri takes Bucky’s hand. He must be giving off good pheromones for the hurt child to be so comfortable with him. It make sense, he is in his most cuddly of forms. Everybody loves a pregnant omega. 

             “Wait you’re leaving me?” Thor pleads. 

             “Yeah.” Bucky scoffs. “Someone has to take care of Loki if he does show up. That’s on you. You knock him up,you deal with him.” 

.oOo.

              They arrive forty five minutes later than they said they would but still before Charles' deadline. Erik opens the door to the mansion for Charles when they pull up. The alpha quickly rushes to help his mate with the stairs too. Charles gives him a look but actually does appreciate the gestures on the slippery stone steps. “Hello there!” The psychic greets. 

              “Hello again. Sorry to bother you so much in one day.” Bucky rubs his neck bashfully. 

              “Oh it’s quite fine, I understand your situation is unusual. And I’m glad to help Barton, and… you’re no longer going by Loki?”

              “No…” Barton tells Charles. The now thoroughly traumatized nine year old stays silent. “We’re working on the name. Maybe it’s Thiri, maybe it’s something else.” 

              “Maybe.” The now potentially renamed Thiri agrees. 

              “Sorry to hear you’ve had such a rough day. I know something about those.” Charles sends out a blanket of psychic calm that makes Thiri feel at least a little better without feeling unnaturally happy in this unpleasant moment. “All of you come inside and I’ll show you to the hanger. Rogue asked if she could be your pilot tonight, begged is probably closer to the truth.”

              Charles leads them with Erik protectively watching the child for signs of danger. Charles psychically tells Erik what’s going on with Thiri. Erik stays quiet after that. 

              Once they get to the hanger Erik stops Barton and Thiri. “If you end up needing a place to stay, or if you’d like to come visit other children that are like you. You’re welcome here anytime too.” He tells Thiri. 

              Charles cocks his head and smiles while supporting his back. Bucky is more surprised and less subtle about it. He’s about to say something about the security risk when Charles pats him on the shoulder. “He knows.” 

              “Are ya’ll gettin on this plane or not?” Rogue calls from the gangplank. Remy is with her. 

              “Thanks.” Thiri smiles at Erik. “You’re a nice man. Even though you’re kinda scary.” 

              Erik’s jaw drops in indignation at being called ‘nice’ and only ‘kinda’ scary. Barton takes Thiri away before he can get into too much trouble. 

              Erik is still bickering with Charles about whether he is nice or not when the Blackbird has left the hanger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know it’s been awhile and it was a while before that. What can I say? Life if busy and I keep getting bombarded by Marvel movies changing my canons. So now I have to proceed knowing how Ragnarok went and it was totally different than I thought. I should have known better since it was directed by the man who made my favorite show ever, What We Do In The Shadows, which really makes my day. So yeah I’m going to make the real canon and the canon I’ve created as close as possible but it’s going to be confusing and I’m sorry. I can’t help it Marvel doesn’t read my work officially.   
>  Also causing my delay is the fact that I do not currently own word. I’m using google docs now and it’s different. I’m not used to it yet. I have no access to my old documents and I’m very displeased about this. 
> 
> Trollupdate: Still dating the same wonderful ma. Just had our eighteen month anniversary. For our one year anniversary we went to Bali. We have matching love necklaces we wear all the time. It's pretty great. I have learned so much about men this past year and a half of living with him that I almost want to scrap this and write about dudes from a totally different perspective because I would write Steve a lot differently now. We'll see if you notice a difference as I continue to write in the future. 
> 
> -The Trollop


	34. A Loki Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Drug use for the lols.

Loki knows that one doesn’t simply walk into Stark Tower, demand an audience with Tony Stark, go up to the secure domestic levels, and retrieve one’s lost child but has anyone ever tried? Loki struts into the lobby of Stark- wait now Avengers Tower in the form of a gorgeous, warm brown colored female with an ass that does not comprehend earth’s gravity and breasts practically bursting from her skin tight black dress. Her dark, naturally wavy, voluminous hair drapes over her shoulders like a robe. 

Loki smiles at the desk attendant and falters for a moment, it’s a woman whose name might as well by Merryweather McNunn. She’s maybe eighty seven, wrinkled like a bloodhound, covered in a cat sweater and a jesus cable knit sweater with a haircut from the nineteen eighties. Loki goes for it anyway, it’s too late to back down.

“Hello there, I’m a very old friend of Anthony Stark’s and I was wondering if it would be possible for me to see him?”

The cat lady jesus enthusiast inspects Loki and looks at her desk. She moves a picture frame to look at something.  

“Yes Miss…what is your name. Officially for our records.”The attendant asks embarrassed with herself. “And do you have an appointment.”

“Kitty Brown. And no I don’t have an appointment. This is kind of a late night drop by situation if you get my meaning.” 

“Oh…” The attendant answers, getting a picture of the situation now. 

She picks up the phone. Tony insists that if women this gorgeous show up, and there is a picture of Angelina Jolie taped to the inside of the desk so that everyone knows what Tony means by gorgeous, he is at least called.

So JoAnn the receptionist calls Tony. 

.oOo.

“ _ Sir, the front desk for you.”  _ JARVIS informs his creator. “ _ It’s a ‘friend’ looking for some late night entertainment. I’ll advise against this as always _ .”

Tony stares at the cup of coffee he was making. He feels like a greaseball, he’s gained ten pounds since his last heat because that was a year ago and now he’s in menopause. Plus he and Pepper have an Area Code Pass going on right now because she’s in Berlin. 

“And as per usual, tell them to send her up. I could use the ego boost.” Tony decides.

.oOo. 

 

Loki calmly rides the elevator under the protective eyes of JARVIS. He’s been scanned for any weapons or explosives by the AI and been found harmless. JARVIS doesn’t have a sensor for the kind of dangerous Loki is. He arrives at Tony’s floor expecting to see a lot of things. A shirtless, older, fatter version of the man that once told him he had a Hulk now leans seductively against a doorframe.  

“I have got to hand it to my staff, they never disappoint on who they actually let up here. You are a masterpiece.” All that’s missing is a saxophone playing in the background. 

“Thank you.” Loki pops a hip and sizes Tony up. “You are a specimen in the eyes of someone, I’m sure.” 

Tony rolls his eyes.“Oh so you’re the kind that’s going to pretend like you didn’t just come to my home at eleven at night to suck my dick. Right got it, I’ll play along.” Tony clears his throat dramatically “You’re so cold, I’m drawn in by the fact you want nothing to do with me.”

Loki raises an eyebrow in an expression straight off his own face. “Now listen here you horny mook. You truly woo women this way? This is disrespectful! I’ve been here for two minutes and you haven’t offered to take my bag or given me a seat or anything to drink. You’re being very rude for someone who expects oral sex.” 

Tony pauses.The problem with his criticism is, when the cold type actually means it, the cold shoulder is incredibly effective on him. “And if I do want ‘oral sex’ what should I do now?” 

“Take these.” Loki shoves his clutch and his chinchilla shall into Tony’s hands. The removal of the shall puts his assets more in view. Loki takes Tony’s other arm. “Now give me a tour.” 

.oOo.

Ten minutes and a tour later…

Loki, still as a woman, sprawls out in Tony’s bed completely nude except for his stockings which he kept on because Tony liked them right where they were. Tony looks like he wants to snuggle after returning from throwing away the condom. 

Loki didn’t have to sleep with him after he got a tour and determined his son is most likely not there. Still, he was kind of curious and now he knows how Tony stacks up to Thor which he can lord over them forever if he likes. Plus now he gets to do this.

“By the way…” Loki uses his magic to change into himself. He pauses waiting for Tony to freak out. Tony blinks unremarkably and looks him over. 

“I know. I let you in here remember?” Tony doesn’t back down one inch from his actions. 

Loki can’t believe it. “I tried to take over your planet!I personally threatened you! And you’re fine with sleeping with me?”

“Look, in my like of work, threats are a dime a dozen and honestly I’m kinda flattered. I just got to fuck the Norse god of mischief, money can’t buy that kind of life satisfaction!” 

Loki can kind of see his point now that he looks at it from that perspective. “But wait, how did you know it was me?”

“I didn’t think it was coincidence that a beautiful fan girl walked into my house the same night Bucky told me Loki, a shapeshifter, may be coming. I’m a fucking genius, what do you expect?” 

Loki huffs and leans back on the roughed up pillows. He blows some of his ebony hair out of his face. “Can a gentlemen get a cigarette after keeping his word?” 

“If you’re referencing that exquisite head you gave, then yes you most certainly have earned a cigarette. Unfortunately I only have cannabis products at the time.”

“Even better.” Loki gestures for him to go ahead. 

“You’re full of surprises.” Tony smiles. 

.oOo.

 

Thor can’t stand it any longer. He finally orders JARVIS to open the door once the smell of Loki’s many Earthly luxuries comes wafting out of Stark’s bedroom. The air filter system filters for twelve types of gas but not the smell of weed.

“Loki!” Thor yells at his brother who currently lies with his head propped up by Tony’s hip. His head rolls from facing Tony to Thor in a lackadaisical manor. Tony covers his eyes and ends up giving his face and hair a good scratch. Around them, a cloud of weed hovers from the hit Tony just took. 

“Yes, Brother  _ dearest _ ?” Loki snears. He pulls the sheets carefully so Thor isn’t privy to any of his nudity. “What could you possibly have to chide me for?” 

“You’re sleeping with him!?” Thor demands some kind of explanation. 

“Yes Thor, because you have poorly communicated what kind of relationship we have, I have assumed we do not have any sort of exclusivity and bedded many creatures since our last encounter.”

Thor scrunches up his nose in distaste. “But we have-.”

“A son? Don’t delude yourself Thor, lots of people have children and they mean nothing to each other. You and I are little more than hate fucking at this point.”

Tony waves the smoke off. “Okay two things. One: I take back what I said about being a genius I’m lost, since when do you two fuck? And Two: Ouch.”

Loki rolls his eyes. “Since fairly recently despite temptation.” 

“I was gonna say.” Tony responds and gestures to Thor. “Kinky nickname.” 

“It’s not a nickname. He is still my brother in my heart, we were raised as brothers we will never not be so to each other.”

“So then... “ Tony gestures between them. “Why the sex?” 

Loki and Thor both try to answer but Loki answers the loudest. “IT’S COMMON IN ROYALTY!” 

Tony pretends to clear his ear out I’m sorry what did Thor say?

Thor pushes Loki down on the bed and roars, “BECAUSE I LOVE HIM THAT WAY!”

Tony stays silent while Loki stares down Thor. “We’ll see.” Loki says as he looks away and pulls the sheet around himself tighter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting to kinda the three fourths mark here of being done with this thing. AH. Loki has an important part to play that you couldn't fucking guess if you tried. 
> 
> -The Trollop


	35. Chapter 35

               “Well we’re here but Ah don’t know how tah land.” Rogue announces. Bucky looks down. He can make that he thinks. He can make that easy. He’ll just grab his third Excursion Grappling Hook where it’s hidden in the space he cleaned out beside the console. He opens the container. Remy and Rogue stare. “Wait wa-”

               “I got this,open the hatch.” Bucky says as he takes the grappling hook and walks towards the exit of the plane. 

               “Bucky we are a hundred and twenty nine feet off the ground.” Barton informs him from just looking out the window. “And you’re pregnant.”

               Bucky shrugs and hooks the hook onto a hard point. Rogue pushes the button as requested. 

               “Mon Cher!” Remy chides.

               “He was just gonna come back an push it imself anyway.” She defends. 

               Bucky interjects,“I’ll have them move some things so you can land. This thing’s got enough fuel?” 

               “Plenty.” Rogue nods. 

               “Bucky what about what I just told you!” Barton persists. 

               “Oh I jumped out of stark tower when I was pregnant with the twins. This is nothing.” Before Barton can say more, he takes hold of the rope with The Weapon and slides down with the brake in hand. The fall isn’t that bad. He takes the landing easy for the baby’s sake. Barton did have a point about this being potentially dangerous. He manages to barely have to bend his knees by the times he’s all the way down. 

               And then he’s there. He’s back to the cabin but weirdly there is no sign of life. His heart starts to race. Oh no, what did he miss. He bolts for the door and throws it open. The cabin is completely dark inside. At once he is bombarded by a hail of nerf darts all in his vital regions except for his stomach. Natasha dramatically pushes the light switch on. 

               “What-...” Bucky stops trying to block the assault and looks at his family. Steve, Sasha, Jamie, Boo Ba, and Natasha are all wearing bathrobes holding nerf guns. 

               “You missed your own birthday.” Steve says with big watery blue eyes. “Jerk.” 

               Bucky can’t imagines the lengths Steve must have gone to set this up. The explanations alone would have been a pain.“Punk. I see what you’ve done. I guess I’m just lucky you didnt use real ammunition. Wait a minute it was my birthday?” He asks as he makes his way towards his family. He calmly crawls onto the couch next to Steve. The kids snuggle onto him and Boo Ba crawls into his lap. 

               “Yep. Why did no one tell you back home?” Steve asks concernedly. 

               “No they must have just assumed it would stress me out or make me sad and all decided to keep quiet.” Bucky chuckles. “I’m not doing too bad in the friend department am I?” 

               “Nope.” Natasha says tiredly. Bucky mouths ‘thank you’ to her before paying attention to his mate. 

               Bucky and Steve take a second to look each other over. Steve looks considerably thinner while Bucky looks considerably plumper in the middle. Steve has been ravaged by tears and snot for days leaving him red and puffy while Bucky looks refreshed after his spa visit the day before. Steve takes Bucky by the ponytail and kisses him. The omega yips into his mate’s mouth. He’s even more surprised to find himself suddenly in Steve’s arms. He holds Boo Ba to his chest so the toddler doesn’t get launched. 

              “Stevie, what the hell?” Bucky complains as Steve physically moves him to the bedroom and carefully deposits him into bed where Steve has made what Bucky can only describe as a nest. 

              Steve doesn’t respond at all he just hums a lullaby that their kids listen to, to go to sleep. It sounds a bit manic. “Don’t worry about it Buck, you’re home.” 

              Bucky looks from Steve to the doorway where the kids are standing. Steve gets in the nest too and covers Bucky in a blanket. Bucky is now under the impression that Steve is much less fine than he looks. Natasha looks exhausted. Sasha looks exhausted. Jamie looks exhausted. Boo Ba, he realizes, is asleep. “Daddy wore you out huh?” He gives his son a kiss on the head and pats his butt. 

             “Daddy what?” Steve asks. He offers Bucky some beef jerky from nowhere. 

            “Thanks.” Bucky takes it hoping to sooth Steve so he’ll listen. “So I heard you were a real piece of work while I was gone. That true big guy?” Bucky gives him a peck on the lips. He’s missed Steve so much. Steve rubs his back and kisses him back tenderly despite ews from the children. “I am so dehydrated, I can barely think. It’s all about you. Are you doing okay?”

            “Yeah except I gotta move the truck and some stuff so the Blackbird can land.” 

            “I’m on it.” Natasha gets up to take care of her mission. 

            Bucky strokes Steve’s cheek with his thumb. “You look like you’re ready to go home.” 

            Steve nods slowly. “Yeah. So do you.” The big grin that covers Steve’s face pisses Bucky off but his words ring true. He is ready. He’s ready for a lot of things.  

.oOo.

           When they arrive back at the Xavier Mansion an entourage of SHIELD personnel and their vehicles have infested the grounds. Bucky sighs knowing this could be anything. Steve clings onto his side as they land. The kids are busy studying all the activity with Rogue and Remy. Natasha and Barton exchange serious glances back and forth about the kid Barton is now toting around. The Roger Rogers stays loyally by Bucky’s side, happy to have him returned. 

           They peacefully dock into the mansion and disembark where they are met by none other than Nick Fury himself. Ingrid stands to the side speaking to Charles and Erik. Standing next to him is a tall slender man with black hair. He’s wearing a well tailored suit that is way too nice to be associated with SHIELD.

           Bucky walks up to Nick assuming he has business with either him or Steve but keeps an eye on the one he doesn’t know. Steve stays attached to Bucky at the hip. He growls at Nick for a moment before clearing his throat. He mouths ‘sorry’.

           “Fury.” Bucky greets. 

           “Barnes. Surprisingly you are not the first priority on my list.” Fury points to Barton and Thiri. Oh. That makes sense. Bucky puts together who the man is now. He thought he’d be more… godly. “Your mother is here to see you. On behalf of SHIELD and The UN we’d like you to know that you are by no means obligated to meet your mother. But we are considering giving him a pardon in light of what Thor has said about him just now and because he’s offered to do something for us. Just so we’re all on the same page.”

            Barton squints. “You’re being unusually forthcoming?” 

            Fury shrugs. “I was trying to be nice.” He looks down at Thiri. His singular eye widens. “Your mom is a nut of a higher cut!” 

            “I’d still like to meet him.” Thiri answers. 

            “You are entitled to do so but I must warn you, he is manipulative and probably wants something from you.” Nick tells him. 

            Thiri nods. Bucky looks at Barton. Clint is at least considering this. 

            “Yeah sure okay, it’s his mom.” Clint concedes with a grumble. Fury gestures from Clint to Thiri. 

            “Is your consent relevant somehow?” He asks. 

            “Yes actually.” Natasha interjects. “Because we’re adopting Thiri.” 

            The chatter with Erik, Charles, Ingrid, and Loki stops. Loki breaks away from the group and stomps towards them. 

            “Excuse me, what did you just say about  _ my _ son?No one is going to be adopted here, I’m taking my baby with me as soon as my task here is finished.” 

            Thiri’s eyes start to sparkle with tears and worse, hope. Barton can see where this is going and he doesn’t like it. 

            “Yeah right like we’re going to let you take a child away from a loving home to do who knows what who knows where in the universe!” Barton argues. “You’re a notorious trickster and criminal to the planet Earth no way to we let you have him.”

             Loki fumes. “It doesn’t matter, I’m his mother!” He pauses. His eyes glint with recognition.“Oh no, wait you’re the archer…” 

            “Yeah as a matter of fact I am!” Barton takes a step towards Loki before Steve catches him around the bicep. 

            “Barton!” Steve growls. “Do not start a fight with him while my family is here!”

            “Oh nobody is going to be fighting Loki don’t worry. It’s part of his contract. No fighting, no mischief, and in return after his job is over…” Fury takes a breath and looks Barton in the eye. “We will let him take his son.” 

            Barton is speechless. 

            Bucky finally asks the question. “What’s the job and what does it have to do with me?” 

            Loki walks up to Bucky earning him a growl from Steve. Loki extends his hand. 

            “Pleasure to meet you Sergeant Barnes, I’m going to be your new OBGYN.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even is this? 
> 
> -The Trollop


	36. Chapter 36

             Steve and Bucky very loudly declare at the same time, “No!” 

             Steve wraps his arms even tighter around his mate. “Keep your hands off him.”

             Loki rolls his eyes and glances at Fury. “I knew there would be this. Listen I’m actually more qualified to deliver your child than your current provider. I’ve been studying your western medicine since it’s beginnings. I’m not even asking for you to pay my fee which is usually very substantial.” 

             “Oh I’m sure.” Bucky fakes a little polite smile. “But I’m very happy with my care provider.” He points. “Who is currently over there and I doubt she’s going to give us up so easily.” 

             “Actually…” Loki looks over his shoulder. 

             Ingrid approaches after finishing her work with Erik. She looks disturbingly chipper. Her mouth puckers like she’s trying not to smile and failing. Bucky has never seen Ingrid look so pleased while not holding a child. 

             “Bucky!” She exclaims and gestures to Loki. “You are not going to believe who this is!” 

             “Who…?” Bucky asks as he begins to deflate in Steve’s arms. 

             “This man worked with me in the hospital when I was just a girl! He was one of my first tutors who wasn’t one of the men who raised me. Without him I would have been swept into obscurity with no skills and no useful anatomy.” She and Loki smile at each other. Steve and Bucky exchange glances that communicate how fucked they are. “When he asked me to let him be your midwife I said yes instantly for your sake. He’s got a way with whatever passageway your baby happens to be coming through. Most enjoy the experience.” 

             “Now now enough praise my girl.” Loki kisses the woman who looks like she could be his mother on the top of the head like a child. “Though I thank you for such a sparkling recommendation.” 

              Ingrid chuckles. “Any time.” 

              Loki turns back to the very disturbed couple. “I’ve delivered babies you would probably attack as monsters on sight. I’ve already agreed to take any sort of exam to demonstrate my knowledge. Finally, trust me when I say I know what you’re going through.” He waves at his son who is being held protectively by Barton behind Bucky and Steve. “I delivered him with only Thor for help.” His eyes smile. “Wasn’t the first time either. Now if you please, won’t you see reason?” 

              Steve looks at Bucky. Bucky thinks good and hard about it. 

              “I’d rather be shot with a hollow point round in the gut than let you near my asshole when I’m trying to have a baby.” 

              Ingrid groans and hisses. “Bucky you have the same due date as Charles and I can’t be in two places at once!”

              “Then I’ll fucking hold it!” Bucky shouts and breaks free from the group. “I have a family to move and a mate to calm down. I won’t make this decision right now and I absolutely won’t do what you’re suggesting!” He storms over to Charles and Erik quickly followed by the rest of his family including the dog, who is only slightly delayed by pets from Ingrid. Boo Ba gets pushed in his stroller by the kids who were waiting for the all clear from their mother that never came. 

              “Mom?” Sasha asks in confusion as she follows him. “Is that guy going to deliver the baby?” She didn’t hear everything from the plane. 

              “No Sweet Pea he is not. Bucky takes the stroller from the kids. Steve keeps his hands around or on Bucky at all times. Bucky swats at them. “Steve! Not now!”

              “That bad for you huh?” Charles asks. 

              Bucky turns and realizes Charles’ mate also has Gestational Alpha Mania. Maybe he’ll have ideas how to help. 

              “Yes! He’s hurting.” Bucky strokes Steve’s head as he juggles his family. 

              “Why don’t we show you to your rooms so you can get some rest?” 

              “That sounds heavenly.” Steve manages. 

              Behind them Loki and Ingrid talk with Fury. Natasha and Barton hold Thiri’s shoulders supportively. Loki talks so quietly even Bucky can’t hear. It annoys the omega as he’s lead away by Charles to whatever palatial suite awaits. 

.oOo. 

               Loki presses Fury again. “I want your assurance that he’s not going to be the thing that breaks my deal. I still want my son whether he allows me to be his care provider or not. If this falls apart on your end, that’s not my problem.” 

              “I can’t confirm that without speaking to the other people who came up with the deal. Your best bet is to play nice and try to win him over. That’s all I’ve got to say for now. Barton.” Fury looks at the archer. His posture loosens as he takes a breathe. “Would you mind letting the man meet his son now?” 

              Thiri looks pleadingly up at his hopeful guardian. Desperation for a family that wants and accepts him radiates from the boy. Loki waits while staring at Natasha and Clint irritably. 

              Barton decides for them. He loosens then picks up his hands from Thiri and steps back. Natasha follows suit begrudgingly. 

              Loki takes two steps forward and bends down to his son’s level. The genuine look of happiness and the sparkles of water in his eyes turns Bartons stomach. It’s so much worse because there might be a chance this is all genuine and Loki really just wants to know his own blood. Barton couldn’t begrudge a person that. 

              “Hello my darling…” Loki greets Thiri. Thiri’s lip and chin tremble with the force of holding in emotion. 

              “Hi.” Thiri whimpers. 

              “Would you like a hug?” Loki offers. Thiri nods aggressively and practically falls into his mother’s arms. Loki tucks him under his chin and pets his jet black hair. “It’s okay my love, it’s alright. I’m here, mommy’s got you.” 

              Fury gestures for Natasha and Barton to follow him and give the two some space. Barton follows, dragging the remains of his broken heart with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo next chapters...it's the CSO of NY to the rescue, Peter drops a bomb on Bucky he was not prepared for, and a media relations nightmare. Also Tony builds a school. Plus more of Charles and Erik being around and themselves. Whoever thought those two would be comedy relief. 
> 
> Poor Barton, I swear I'll do right by you! Nobody is getting out of this with the shit stick! That's the short stick but covered in shit, so really bad. 
> 
> -The Trollop


End file.
